Quando o passado vem para te lembrar que existe
by Miss Nii
Summary: Sherlock Holmes está às voltas com mais um caso... envolvendo o passado bem enterrado de Watson.
1. Do diário de Dr Watson

Holmes feriu seu ombro e a minha cicatriz doía muito naquele inverno.

Recebi então, no começo da primavera, uma carta inesperada enquanto visitava meu amigo. Mary e eu tínhamos brigado novamente.

"Não sabia que tinha parentes vivos. Quiçá uma dama, Watson." Comentou meu colega, sentado confortavelmente em sua poltrona favorita.

Dei-lhe um pequeno sorriso habituado ao seu modo de ser e tamborilei os dedos no tampo da mesa, pensando em como falar-lhe a respeito.

"Imagino que seja um assunto delicado para você. Não precisa comentar se não quiser, Watson." Devo ter feito uma cara meio surpresa, pois ele prosseguiu. "Conhecemo-nos há anos e você nunca mencionou esta dama. Restam-me duas opções: ou ela é alguém insignificante da qual sempre se esqueceu, ou envolve um assunto complexo e dolorido. Quando comentei levianamente sobre ela, hesitou em responder-me, deixando-me inclinado a eleger como correta a segunda opção." Concluiu seu raciocínio com um quase sorriso que lhe era característico.

Pigarreei e fechei os olhos antes de responder.

"Mrs. Marie Louise Watson, a dama cujo nome estava no remetente do envelope que você olhou, Holmes, é minha madrasta." Abri os olhos para ver sua reação e ele tinha o rosto encostado em uma das mãos, com os olhos semi-cerrados, absorvendo calmamente a informação. "Ela casou-se com meu pai quatro anos após a morte da minha mãe, mas o casamento deles sempre foi ruim. Na verdade, até hoje me pergunto por que se casaram." Suspirei e Holmes continuou a não esboçar reação nenhuma.

Olhei pela janela, parecia que eu ainda podia visualizar meu pai ali, vivo.

"Eu nunca tive muita intimidade com ela, nunca houve essa possibilidade. Ainda mais após a forma trágica como meu pai morreu. Tudo o que eu quis, naquela época, foi correr para longe daquela casa, daquele povoado. Eu tinha vinte e nove anos."

Soltei um suspiro ao me lembrar de algo inesperado, nunca imaginei que, ao pensar nos olhos de meu pai, lembraria dos _dela_.

"Agora, Marie Louise está doente do coração e quer minha ajuda, como enteado e médico. Ela mora no interior, na casa de nossa família. Talvez sair um pouco de Londres seja bom para o seu ferimento, Holmes. Talvez os ares do interior nos curem da última temporada."

Dessa vez o sorriso de Holmes foi menos imperceptível ao perceber que, na realidade, eu queria apoio para enfrentar a casa que evocava meus fantasmas pessoais e escapar da realidade em que me encontrava preso, em Londres.


	2. Tensão

Ao aproximar-se da Mansão Watson, Sherlock Holmes percebeu que, a despeito dos esforços contínuos de seus moradores, esta possuía o aspecto de um local fúnebre, que ocultava segredos por detrás das aléias cheias de flores e árvores com erva-de-passarinho.

A mulher que se adiantou para recebê-los tinha uma beleza indubitável. Os cabelos loiros e lisos ondulavam ao vento atrás de seu corpo como um véu de ouro. Em um tempo de cáries, o sorriso branco se sobressaía na multidão. Deveria ter sido estonteante em seus dias áureos, agora tinha a idade de Holmes e Watson.

Era, com efeito, muito mais nova do que o pai do médico morador da Baker Street. E isto não era mais tão comum assim. Uma mulher tão bela, tão nova, casando-se com um viúvo mais de vinte anos mais velho e rico causava certo estranhamento naquela esfera social.

Algo nela era falso, o sorriso era falso, o andar era falso. Mesmo a forma como comandava as criadas ao servirem o chá denotava deslocamento. Ela sorria o tempo inteiro e falava afetadamente com os presentes, muito cheia de si.

Definitivamente, Holmes não simpatizara com aquela mulher.

"Não, Marie, você não tem nada no coração." Comentou Watson, ao terminar de examiná-la em seu quarto.

Ela deu um de seus sorrisos esquisitos para Holmes e levou a mão ao seu crucifixo.

"Graças ao meu bom Jesus Cristo. Fiquei tão preocupada, Mr. Holmes, com a possibilidade de ter algo." Vendo que Holmes não dedicava-lhe muita atenção, voltou-se ao enteado. "Mas, John, e as palpitações que sinto?"

O médico abanou a cabeça e pôs a mão em seu ombro magro.

"Creio não ser nada além de sinais da idade, Marie."

Ela devotou-lhe um de seus sorrisos e saiu de seu quarto, murmurando algo sobre mandar tirarem as roupas do varal, pois ia começar a chover.

Holmes finalmente mexeu-se, encarando Watson com curiosidade.

"Diga-me, meu caro amigo, ela sempre foi hipocondríaca?" Perguntou, mexendo nas filas de remédios que repousavam dentro de uma portinha da mesinha ao lado da cama da viúva.

O homem mais velho fez que não com a cabeça e pôs-se a observar Holmes examinando os remédios.

"Mas... isto é morfina..." Murmurou, intrigado. "Fileiras e fileiras de morfina. Eu diria que a sua madrasta tem um vasto hospital aqui, Watson." Holmes praticamente riu com seu próprio comentário, mas notava-se sua seriedade.

"E eu diria que você não deveria estar mexendo nisso, Holmes. É a privacidade dela." Ralhou.

"Não, _eu_ não deveria estar mexendo nisso. Você é quem tinha de fazer este 'trabalho sujo', Watson." Retrucou, sem se alterar.

"Eu?! Mas que disparate, Holmes!" Dito isto, o mais alto dos dois deu de ombros e afastou-se do armário.

"Se pensa assim..." Balbuciou, saindo do cômodo com um ar que só mostrava quando achava algo que considerava interessante.

O dia amanheceu ensolarado após a chuva da noite anterior e Mrs. Watson propôs uma xícara de chá no gramado.

Sentaram-se a uma mesinha no jardim dos fundos e uma criada idosa serviu o chá. Ela sorriu afetuosamente para Watson, em reconhecimento. Ante ao olhar inquisidor de Holmes, ele os apresentou.

"Holmes, esta é a Mrs. Montgomery, ela foi minha babá e do meu irmão mais velho quando tínhamos idade para ter uma."

Os olhos cinzentos dele brilharam ao encará-la.

"Suponho que seja alguém em quem os donos da casa devotam extrema confiança, não Mrs. Montgomery?" A velha pareceu encabulada com o comentário e olhou feio para Mrs. Watson, que bebericava seu chá.

"Na realidade, Mr. Holmes, sou só mais uma das empregadas da casa. E, a propósito, Mr. Holmes, tenho muitos afazeres para cuidar." Fez uma ligeira mesura e saiu.

Holmes olhava para cima, ignorando o estranho clima que se instalara com seu comentário, com o intuito de visualizar melhor a casa em sua totalidade. Foi quando a viu.

O susto foi tamanho que quase deixou cair a xícara de chá.

Foi apenas por um instante, pois ela tombou logo após o contato visual, deixando apenas a marca de sua mão tão magra no vidro fechado da janela. Um instante e nunca esqueceria os olhos azuis arregalados de medo, os cabelos castanhos fracos e desgrenhados, a pele amarelada esticada como um pergaminho por cima dos ossos sobressalentes.

Ele levantou de um salto, surpreendendo Mrs. Watson e seu enteado. Os olhos e a boca arregalada da moça eram claros pedidos de ajuda.

Todos o seguiram, atônitos, enquanto ele galgava as escadas. Tentou abrir a porta do quarto em que a vira. Estava trancada.

Ao virar-se para os demais, viu o rosto pálido da dona da casa.

"Talvez a senhora possa me explicar o que eu vi, Mrs. Watson. Quem é a moça que a senhora mantém trancada aqui? Quem é ela e por que não a mencionou antes?"

Ao ouvir essas palavras, Mrs. Watson desmaiou nos braços do enteado.

Alguns segundos depois, quando ela voltava à tona, estavam sentados no corredor. Holmes relutara veementemente em abandonar aquela porta até que pudessem socorrer a moça.

Mrs. Watson abriu a boca para falar, fraca. Os olhos verdes rodavam ansiosos ao redor, como um animal acuado.

"É uma longa história, Mr. Holmes. Longa e dolorida."

Com um movimento enfático, Holmes colocou-a de pé.

"Então, conte-me depois. Agora, devemos ajudar a moça desmaiada no chão do quarto, talvez até ferida com a queda." A mulher olhou-o confusa.

"Como assim, Mr. Holmes? Ela não tem forças para se levantar da cama há muito..." Balbuciou, tirando um cordão com uma chave como pingente do decote.

A chave abriu a porta e, como Holmes descrevera, a moça estava tombada no chão, próxima à janela.

"Mrs. Williams, Yan, corram aqui! Tragam a seringa!"

Holmes e Watson correram para o lado da jovem e o detetive sentiu-lhe o pulso.

"Está..." Ia completar com "viva", porém, viu Watson parado ao seu lado, olhando horrorizado para o quarto onde estava. "Céus, o que houve com você, Watson?"

"Este... Este quarto... O que esta mulher está fazendo no quarto de Lizzie, Marie? O que ela está fazendo aqui?" Perguntou ele, virando-se enfurecido para sua madrasta.

Holmes olhava a cena meio surpreso, meio preocupado, enquanto Mrs. Watson parecia em pânico e não parava de olhar para a porta.

"John... John, me escuta... Esta... Esta mulher que você vê aí... Ela é Elisabeth." Ele deu alguns passos fortes na direção dela, parecendo que ia bater-lhe.

"Como 'ela é Elisabeth'?! Como minha irmãzinha chegou a esse estado deplorável?!" Com medo do que pudesse acontecer, Holmes não agüentou mais e levantou-se, para segurar seu amigo. Marie deu um guincho como um animalzinho acuado.

"J-John... Depois que seu pai morreu, ela enlouqueceu... não aguentou a situação. Eu tentei controlá-la no começo, cuidava de seus surtos e, no resto do tempo, ela poderia continuar normalmente, mas os intervalos dos surtos foram reduzindo, ela foi ficando intratá-vel..." A mulher soluçava, enquanto lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto corado e não tão jovem.

"Então você passou a injetar morfina nela porque era mais fácil do que lidar com a sua dor?" Murmurou, com os olhos injetados de lágrimas.

Marie guinchou outra vez, apontando um dedo acusador para ele.

"Não venha me julgar, John! Você também não ficou para lidar com ela, para lidar com essa dor! Não sabe o que eu tenho passado! Não sabe como a morte do seu pai afetou minha vida!"

"Então você achou que já tinha problemas demais e decidiu destruir uma vida?! Fazem dezesseis anos, Marie! Dezesseis anos com ela trancada nesse quarto!" Holmes nunca tinha visto Watson explodir daquele jeito, nunca tinha visto nada que mexesse tanto com ele quanto essa situação.

Naquele instante, entraram no quarto uma senhora não muito mais velha do que Mrs. Watson e um homem alto e corpulento. A mulher, ruiva, portava em suas mãos uma seringa hipodérmica cheia de um líquido que Holmes supôs que fosse morfina. Quando os dois se aproximaram da pequena, que não devia medir mais do que um metro e sessenta, ela despertou subitamente e engatinhou para longe de seu alcance, gritando.

"NÃÃO! NÃO! NÃO ME TOQUEM! NÃO! POR FAVOR, NÃO!" Gritava e chorava, arranhando o próprio rosto em uma cena lamentável.

O homem corpulento, Yan, agarrou-a nos braços, descobrindo o local da injeção. Com isso, ela deu um grito agudo, que parecia de uma harpia. Debatia-se loucamente, tentando esquivar-se da seringa. A cena constrangeu os dois homens estranhos presentes, que não sabiam como agir.

Ao ver Watson, Elisabeth esticou como pode as mãos para ele, tentando alcançar-lhe.

"PAPAI! PAPAI, ME SALVA POR FAVOR, PAPAI! POR FAVOR! NÃO DEIXA ELES ME MACHUCAREM MAIS! NÃO DEIXA ELA ME MACHUCAR! NÃO CHEGA PERTO DELA PAPAI, POR FAVOR! POR FAVOR, PAPAI!" Watson ficou tão perturbado que virou o rosto e pressionou os olhos com os polegares para tentar conter as lágrimas.

A seringa encontrou seu alvo e Elisabeth olhou dessa vez para Holmes, com os olhos vazios, uma vez mais antes de desmaiar.

Saíram do cômodo, deixando a garota na cama. Mrs. Watson tremia da cabeça aos pés, histérica.

Watson saiu sem pronunciar uma única palavra, perturbado, e foi se trancar em seu quarto.

A mulher virou-se para Holmes, com o rosto distorcido, quase louca.

"Você. Se não fosse por você, _nada disso_ teria acontecido. Não se meta nos assuntos da nossa família, Mr. Holmes. Isso é um aviso." Rosnou, afastando-se em seguida com Yan em seu encalço.

Normalmente, Holmes sorriria, presunçoso, mas, dessa vez, estava preocupado com Watson.


	3. Planos

O doutor John Watson estava terrivelmente abalado olhando para o espelho do quarto em que passara sua infância e adolescência. Não percebera como tinha tornado-se parecido com seu pai.

Não percebera que Elisabeth fora condenada a ser uma parte "esquecível" do seu passado. Não conseguia lembrar em que ponto a abandonara.

Marie estava louca, disso tinha certeza. Prendera Lizzie durante dezesseis anos em seu quarto em vez de tratá-la, de tentar salvá-la.

O autocontrole de que tanto sempre se orgulharam os ingleses caíra por terra naquela tarde. Principalmente o controle sobre sua própria dor.

Ouviu batidas em sua porta.

"Entre." Murmurou, lavando o rosto para acalmar-se.

Holmes entrou e, silencioso, sentou-se em uma cadeira próxima da janela. Após alguns segundos mantendo a ausência de diálogo, decidiu perguntar:

"Como pretende ajudá-la, meu caro doutor?"

Aquela pergunta o surpreendeu, não imaginava que Holmes fosse se oferecer a ajudá-lo a salvar Elisabeth, imaginava que ia ter de convencê-lo.

"Está claro que a simples idéia de Elisabeth estar acordada é um pesadelo para sua madrasta, Watson. Pedir-lhe educadamente que deixe você ficar com a guarda dela está fora de cogitação." Elucidou Holmes com um ligeiro sorriso.

"Do que está falando, Holmes?" Ainda relutava-se a encará-lo. Ainda não conseguira reconstruir-se após aquilo.

Toda vez que fechava os olhos, sua mente realizava a inevitável comparação de Elisabeth com aquela mulher que encontrara no quarto. Como sua pele rósea, seu corpo rechonchudo, seus olhos brilhantes e cachos macios se tornaram naquilo? Como sucumbira à loucura era uma pergunta fácil de responder, afinal...

"Eu suponho que ela presenciou a morte do seu pai, Watson. E suponho também que essa foi uma morte acidental, do contrário, todos teriam preparado o local de modo a não haver uma criança no recinto. Quantos anos ela tinha na época? Dez?"

"Seis anos." Balbuciou, tentando forçar as coisas a terem coerência dentro da sua cabeça.

"Seis anos... Bem, não vamos tocar neste assunto, certo? Vamos nos concentrar em como tirá-la da casa. Além de Mrs. Montgomery, quais criados são confiáveis nessa casa, saberia dizer?"

"Se Marie não tiver demitido-os e não tiverem morrido, temos Mr. Peterson, o cocheiro, Mme. Sauvignon, a cozinheira e Andy, o tratador de cavalos."

Holmes juntou as pontas dos dedos e reclinou a cabeça, pensando. Como seria bom se tivesse levado seu violino para lá! Tornaria tudo tão mais fácil...

"Bem, fale com Mrs. Montgomery e pergunte quais dos criados ainda trabalham aqui e se ela conseguiria facilmente posicionar a carruagem da família pronta para sair no portão principal amanhã, por volta das 23 horas."

Antes que Watson pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa, Holmes se levantou, disse boa-noite e fechou a porta.


	4. Resgate

Holmes viu, protegido pelas sombras, seu melhor amigo se aproximar da porta delicadamente trabalhada e acariciá-la, absorto em sua própria dor.

Era o quarto de Elisabeth. Ou do que restara dela.

O homem loiro suspirou, fazendo seu bigode estremecer, e se afastou da porta. Sherlock Holmes saiu do lugar onde estava também, não queria que o doutor soubesse que, enquanto estava investigando a localização de cada um dos cômodos daquela casa, o pegara em uma cena tão íntima.

Se perguntava como seu ingênuo doutor, incapaz de ferir uma mosca, fora capaz de deixar para trás sua irmãzinha. Talvez não tivesse cogitado que ela estaria em risco ao ficar sob a guarda de sua madrasta, talvez não se importasse naquela época. Quem sabe? Jovens são sempre inconsequentes.

//

Na noite seguinte estavam todos a postos, como combinado com Mrs. Montgomery. Tão logo Mrs. Watson fosse dormir, eles destrancariam o quarto de Elisabeth com a chave mestra que a criada se encarregara de extraviar e a levariam embora. Sua dose de morfina da noite deveria bastar para ela não resistir ao resgate.

Ao abrir o quarto, tiveram uma surpresa desagradável: a enfermeira não se dera ao trabalho de esvaziar o urinol de Elisabeth, empesteando o quarto completamente com um cheiro nojento. Controlando-se para não vomitar, o investigador particular, o médico e a velha senhora dedicaram-se a tarefas diferentes. Watson abriu o armário da garota, na esperança de encontrar alguma roupa para colocar na mala que levaram até o quarto. Aparentemente, Marie se preocupava tanto com Elisabeth que esta não possuía nenhuma roupa além da camisola suja e surrada que usava todos os dias. Até os cães daquele lugar recebiam um tratamento melhor.

Já Mrs. Montgomery e Holmes enrolaram-na em seu cobertor e o detetive ergueu-a nos braços, esperando muito mais peso do que ela realmente tinha. A garota era simplesmente pele no osso. Nenhum seio, nenhuma carne, nenhum músculo. Sua pele doentia conferia-lhe um aspecto trinta anos mais velha, combinada com a ausência de bochechas e de elasticidade naquela pele.

Holmes depositou-a com cuidado no banco do coche, enquanto Watson dava instruções ao cocheiro de seguir para a plataforma de trem o mais rápido o possível. Mrs. Montgomery abraçou o médico uma última vez e murmurou em seu ouvido:

"Não se preocupe, tenho certeza de que, de lá do céu, seu pai o compreende e agradece o que está fazendo pela nossa pequena Lizzie. Pelo menos, nós os vivos, agradecemos e esperamos que o senhor consiga reacender o raio de sol que costumava dar sentido às nossas vidas."

Quando Watson entrou na carruagem, Holmes fingiu que arrumava os travesseiros da jovem e que não via as lágrimas que, com tanto esforço, seu amigo se preocupava em esconder.

//

Chegaram a Londres e a moça ainda estava sob o efeito da morfina, o que fez Watson comentar, chocado, que a dosagem que lhe davam deveria ser enorme.

"Watson, onde essa garota vai ficar?" Perguntou Holmes, quebrando o silêncio dentro do coche. "Minha casa não é indicada, não tenho horários, sou um homem solteiro... E sua casa será o primeiro lugar que sua madrasta procurará por ela."

"Holmes, creio que, apesar de todas as suas argumentações, a sua casa ainda seja o melhor lugar para Elisabeth ficar por enquanto. Nesse momento, você não tem nenhum caso em andamento, o que quer dizer que poderá cuidar dela juntamente com Mrs. Hudson, e ela não existirá para o mundo por uns bons meses, então sua condição de solteiro não macularia a reputação de ambos. Eu confio em você, meu amigo, mais do que confio na minha relação com Mary." Holmes suspirou, derrotado. Ele poderia até ser o cérebro analítico para questões práticas, matemáticas, mas nunca entenderia a humanidade tão bem quanto Watson.

"Está certo, eu abrigo sua irmã." Antes que o outro pudesse esboçar um sorriso, ergueu um dedo em sua direção. "Mas... já vou lhe avisando que não entendo nada de mulheres e isso pode sair terrivelmente errado."

"Eu sei, Holmes. Você não precisa ficar com ela, se não quiser. Eu e Mary podemos dar um jeito. Até porque, ela não me parece ter contato com a civilização há muito tempo e, pela frequência e dosagem de morfina que lhe dão, deve ser viciada. Então não será nada fácil cuidar dela."

"Oras, Watson, até parece que para você seria mais fácil conciliar isso com o trabalho. Ou que a adorável Mary tem algum mínimo de paciência para assuntos como esse. Pode deixar, eu encaro isso como um caso, um desafio." Watson não sabia se ficava feliz com a prontidão de seu amigo ou se assustava ao ter a irmãzinha comparada a um quebra-cabeças.


	5. Lidando com o desconforto

A forma como Sherlock Holmes descobriu que o efeito da morfina havia passado em Elisabeth Watson foi através de seus gritos. E, naquele momento, o homem entendeu por um instante porque Marie houvera decidido calá-la com o medicamento. Mas não era um ser tão frio assim ou capaz de trair a confiança de seu mais estimado amigo. Seu único amigo.

Levantou-se às cinco da madrugada de sua cama, tudo bem, só dormira uns quinze minutos mesmo. Não fazia diferença. A quem estava querendo enganar? Em seus períodos de ócio, ficava incapaz de sobreviver à ausência de uma noite de sono.

Abriu a porta do outro quarto, e os gritos começando a fazer sentido.

"PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI! PAPAAAAAAAAAAAI! PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!" Seu corpo todo tremia e ela se enroscava nos cobertores como um casulo. Sem saber o que fazer, ele simplesmente ficou parado à porta, encarando-a.

Entretanto ela não parou de gritar ante àquela aparição, apenas somou lágrimas aos seus gritos agudos e assustados. Holmes desejou ter aceitado a oportunidade que Watson lhe dera para recuar, na noite anterior. Mas agora era tarde demais.

Em questão de segundos, Mrs. Hudson batia à porta de entrada, apavorada com aqueles gritos. Holmes explicou-lhe em poucas palavras o que estava acontecendo e levou-a até o quarto para ver o estado da menina. A velha senhora quase começou a chorar ali mesmo ao visualizar cena tão deplorável.

"Mr. Holmes, vou preparar o desjejum para vocês dois. Ela deve estar faminta. Enquanto isso, o senhor pode preparar um banho para ela?" Os dois praticamente gritavam para se fazerem ouvir mutuamente acima dos uivos sofridos de Elisabeth.

"Eu?" Indagou, quase ultrajado.

"Por favor, senhor. Não estou pedindo-lhe para _dar-lhe_ o banho, isso faço eu. É só providenciá-lo enquanto eu faço uns ovos e umas panquecas. Não acha que já estou sobrecarregada com essa loucura que o senhor inventou agora?" Sem dar tempo para resposta, ela saiu do quarto em direção à cozinha, deixando-o a sós com Elisabeth, que finalmente parara de chorar e o encarava como um animalzinho curioso.

"Ah, finalmente você cansou." Rosnou, ligeiramente irritado.

Ela encolheu-se mediante aquele tom de voz e fê-lo apavorar-se, com medo de outro ataque.

"Eu sou Sherlock Holmes, amigo do seu irmão John." Mas ela não esboçou reação nenhuma com a menção do nome do irmão do meio. "Aquela era Mrs. Hudson, nossa amiga." Holmes não falava com ela como se falasse com uma criança, falava com ela como se falasse com uma bomba prestes a explodir. "Eu vou preparar um banho para você e Mrs. Hudson foi preparar nosso café da manhã."

"... papai...?" A voz trêmula era totalmente infantil e isso o irritou profundamente.

"Não está aqui. Você fique quietinha aí enquanto eu vou até o banheiro e encho a sua banheira."

"... papai?" A menina insistiu e lágrimas voltaram a escorrer pelo rosto. Holmes decidiu que o melhor a fazer era simplesmente ignorar o ataque que estava por vir. Mas não veio ataque nenhum. Ela simplesmente se enfiou debaixo dos cobertores e ficou soluçando baixinho, atormentada por seus próprios demônios.

Holmes ficou encostado no portal do banheiro, esperando a banheira terminar de encher e observando a neblina do lado de fora, que cobria tudo. Mesmo na primavera, Londres não deixava de ser Londres.

Mrs. Hudson entrou no quarto com uma bandeja cheia de comida que depositou na cama que um dia já havia pertencido a um Watson e agora abrigava outra. A mulher não tocou o monte de cobertores que era Elizabeth, apenas disse:

"Pronto, pronto. Ninguém pode te machucar agora. Aqui nesse quarto nós temos Mr. Sherlock Holmes, o homem mais inteligente e bondoso de toda Londres. Na verdade, em bondade, ele só perde para o seu irmão, o Dr. Watson." Holmes entendia que Mrs. Hudson queria acalmar a garota, mas precisava mentir tão descaradamente? "Aliás, após tomar o café da manhã dele, Mr. Holmes vai sair e _comprar roupas novas para você_." Essa última frase a mulher disse por sobre o ombro e Holmes entendeu como uma ordem e sua deixa para sair. "Vamos querida, pode comer..."

Não ouviu mais nada depois daquilo. Apenas foi até o seu quarto e pegou algumas poucas libras. Afinal, comprar umas roupas de baixo, uma camisola, um robe e umas meias para uma garota não poderia sair tão caro assim. Talvez até lhe comprasse um vestido...

Quando chegou na loja de Olivia Hermann, que ficava naquele mesmo quarteirão, levou um susto enorme. Por que cobravam tão caro por aquelas coisas?! E quem diria que mulheres precisavam de tantos apetrechos e quinquilharias inúteis? Não. Não ia gastar todas as suas economias em coisas tão inúteis. Comprou apenas coisas essenciais e vestido nenhum. Aliás, comprar roupas íntimas femininas fez surgir um sorriso malicioso no rosto da vendedora. Parecia dizer "quem diria, Mr. Holmes..."

Ao chegar em casa de novo, encontrou Mrs. Hudson esperando-o à porta com as mãos nas cadeiras.

"Mr. Holmes, só isso?! E o que a menina vai vestir?!" Exclamou, olhando as coisas que comprara.

"Para quê, se ela não vai sair do quarto?" A mulher bufou com sua atitude blasé e correu para o quarto onde dormia agora Elisabeth.

Holmes deu-lhes alguns minutos e subiu também. Mrs. Hudson cortara os cabelos da moça bem curtos, tirando-lhe aquela juba imunda e emaranhada. E, agora, com um banho e um pouco de cor em seu rosto graças à comida, ela não parecia tão assustadora. Embora ainda fosse horrivelmente magra e os curativos que Mrs. Hudson tivera de fazer nela o lembrassem de sua condição.

"Olá, Elisabeth. Lembra-se de mim? Sou Mr. Holmes, lembra?" Ela agarrou Mrs. Hudson com força e medo, encolhendo-se contra o colchão.

"Vá embora. Você é amigo dela... Eu vi você com ela..." Sibilou, encarando-o com os olhos vidrados em loucura.

"Elisabeth!" Ralhou Mrs. Hudson. "Não fale assim com Mr. Holmes. Foi ele quem tirou você daquele lugar horrível, foi ele quem lhe preparou o banho e foi ele quem lhe comprou essas roupas novas e macias."

A garota correu seus olhos de um para outro rapidamente, tentando associar as palavras.

"Foi...?" Perguntou, estendendo a mão para ele.

Holmes fez que sim com a cabeça, temeroso de qual seria sua reação. Para sua surpresa, Elisabeth encarou-o com a mesma expressão que ele tinha no rosto. Como se não soubesse o que fazer.

"Bem, eu tenho muito trabalho a fazer, vou deixar os dois a sós." Holmes observou-a em desespero enquanto ela descia as escadas, resoluta de sua decisão.

A mulher de cabelos castanhos, agora curtos e espetados para todos os lados como os de um moleque, estendeu a mão para ele, como se quisesse que se aproximasse.

Holmes, hipnotizado, obedeceu e sentou-se na beira da cama, tendo sua mão agarrada pela moça.

"Canta para mim..."

"Cantar...?" Perguntou, surpreso. "Posso tocar para você?"

Ela virou de lado para encará-lo e Holmes perguntou-se como seus ossos suportavam.

"Depende... vai ter que sair daqui...?" A voz já começava a ficar embargada de sono.

"Vou..." Sherlock manteve o mesmo tom baixo para conversar com ela.

"Então, depois." E dormiu profundamente depois disso.


	6. Convivência

Porém, ela não dormiu muito, quando Holmes achava que ia ter um pouco de paz, ouviu um barulho de vômito seguido de choro baixo vindo do quarto dela.

"Mrs. Hudson, vamos precisar de panos e uma bacia!" Gritou para a escada, rezando para que ela ouvisse, antes correr para o quarto onde se abrigava Elisabeth.

Ao chegar lá, encontrou-a encolhida em um canto da cama, suando, tremendo, chorando e com a boca ainda suja de vômito. Encaminhou-se até o banheiro e molhou uma toalha, levando para ela e limpando sua boca com cuidado.

"Pronto, pronto. Não precisa ficar com medo de mim, eu não vou te machucar. Pronto, Elisabeth, pronto."

Ela foi falar, mas acometeu-lhe nova ânsia e vomitou de novo. Holmes segurou-a pelos ombros, para que não se desequilibrasse e voltou a gritar por Mrs. Hudson, que veio correndo com bacias e panos.

Elisabeth agarrou as mãos dele, que ainda seguravam seus ombros, com força e todo seu corpo tremia.

"Frio... tenho frio..." Balbuciou, entre as batidas da mandíbula.

Holmes colocou uma das mãos em sua testa, sentido-a fervendo de febre.

//

Elisabeth passou os dias subsequentes tendo febres altas, vomitando e tremendo muito. Segundo Watson, que ainda não conseguira um horário vago para visitá-la, esses eram sintomas decorrentes da crise de abstinência e que passariam em pouco mais de uma semana, podendo voltar sem aviso.

Já os pesadelos eram recorrentes e Holmes já não sabia mais o que fazer para consolá-la. Estava fora de cogitação passar a noite com ela em algum dos quartos, mas ela só dormia se ele ficasse ali, lhe segurando a mão e, em algumas noites quando se encontrava mais cansado, acabava dormindo na cadeira mesmo, com a cabeça recostada sobre o colchão dela.

Aquela noite não foi diferente das outras, Holmes dormia quando começou a ouvir os gritos de Elisabeth em seu quarto, às quatro da manhã. Nunca entendeu por que ela sempre acordava às quatro da manhã. Nem um minuto a mais, nem um minuto a menos.

Quando entrou no quarto, ela engatinhou até a beirada da cama para ficar mais perto dele, chorando. Holmes sentou-se na mesma cadeira ao lado dela e esperou que Elisabeth fizesse o que sempre fazia, balbuciar coisas ininteligíveis e agarrar sua mão, tremendo, até pegar no sono novamente.

Dessa vez, ela agarrou-o pelo pescoço e enfiou seu rosto na curva de seu ombro, soluçando.

"Ele chamou meu nome dessa vez... Eu desci as escadas e ele estava lá, em uma poça de sangue, dizendo para que eu fosse embora... Mas eu não posso ir embora, Mr. Holmes, não posso deixá-lo ir embora..."

Sherlock não entendia bem a dor que Elisabeth sentia. Mesmo porque nunca chegara a conhecer seu pai, que abandonara sua mãe com ele no ventre e Mycroft ainda uma criancinha. E, mesmo quando a mãe morrera há dez anos atrás, não sentira toda essa dor imensa que consumia a sanidade da mulher em seus braços.

"Elisabeth... foi só um sonho... só um sonho... ele está morto há dezesseis anos... dezesseis anos... não há nada que você possa fazer." Ele disse aquelas palavras com o intuito de apaziguá-la, fazê-la parar de chorar, mas ela apenas o empurrou e saiu da cama, tentando correr para fora do quarto.

O que não surtiu muito efeito de fato, já que ela não aguentou o próprio peso no sexto ou sétimo passo e tombou no chão, agarrando a cabeça com as mãos e balançando o corpo para frente e para trás, como que para esquecer as palavras que ouvira.

Sherlock levantou-se da cadeira e foi ajudá-la a voltar para a cama, porém Elisabeth empurrou-o com ódio.

"Vai embora daqui! Vai embora daqui!"

Como normalmente era de seu feitio, o homem de fato foi embora. Nunca lhe apetecera muito a ideia de ajudar alguém que não queria de modo nenhum sua ajuda. Saiu do quarto e largou-a chorando naquele canto do cômodo, onde Mrs. Hudson encontrou-a na manhã seguinte.

//

Ele não tinha o menor intuito de visitar o quarto naquele dia. Afinal, Elisabeth poderia agir como uma criança, mas não seria ele que a trataria como uma. Não mais do que já a tratava.

Sentia-se realmente indignado. Abrigava-a em sua casa, acordava todas as noites para fazer-lhe companhia, cuidava de suas crises, ia ler em seu quarto ao invés de ler na sala, ainda não pegara nenhum caso, decidido a dedicar-se a cuidar dela integralmente e era _assim_ que ela o tratava? Estava certo era antes, quando não permitia que _mulher alguma_ entrasse na sua vida de _jeito nenhum_.

Puxou o violino e começou a tocar, sequer percebendo que ela se aproximava, usando as paredes como apoio.

"Mr. Holmes..." Chamou em um sussurro, respirando ruidosamente com o esforço. Era a primeira vez que saía de seu quarto desde que chegara lá.

Sherlock finalmente notou-a e virou-se, depositando o violino cuidadosamente no chão ao lado da poltrona.

"Sim, Elisabeth?" Perguntou, olhando-a segurar-se no parapeito da janela. Estava surpreso como seu corpo era frágil.

"Por que... o senhor não veio me ver... hoje...?" A cada pausa, inspirava com força, como se todo o ar da sala não lhe bastasse.

Sherlock subitamente deu-se conta de que ela não tinha posto o robe sobre sua fina camisola para a primavera e o verão. As formas angulosas de seus ossos projetavam-se sob o tecido, fazendo-o lembrar de suas caveiras nos laboratórios de Cambridge.

"Porque eu não acho que mereça ser tratado como fui ontem por você, Elisabeth. Você não é mais criança, as pessoas não perdoam facilmente. Se quer que os outros gostem de você, terá de ser minimamente tratável." Achou que ela fosse chorar, mas apenas andou até a poltrona dele e sentou-se no chão aos seus pés.

"Me perdoa." Murmurou, abraçando seus joelhos e calmamente recostando a cabeça neles. Holmes ficou surpreso com aquele movimento de intimidade. Elisabeth o incomodava com toda a sua magreza, seus cabelos curtos demais, sua ausência de civilidade e aquela incapacidade de manter distância física.

Porém seus grandes olhos de um azul brilhante lembravam-no Watson, permitindo que o ato de olhar para ela não lhe fosse tão incômodo.

"Claro que perdoo." Sussurrou, passando uma das mãos por seus cabelos.

"Toca para mim." Mentalmente, enquanto pegava o violino, Sherlock anotou que deveria ensiná-la a pedir em vez de ordenar. Mas não agora, nesse exato momento, o peso morno de sua cabeça em seus joelhos e a audiência muda e atenta de seu recital desviavam-lhe a atenção para o fato de que não deveria tê-la perdoado tão facilmente só porque ela tinha se arrastado de seu quarto até a sala para vê-lo, só porque ela queria ouvi-lo tocar.


	7. Evolução

Duas semanas depois de sua chegada, Elisabeth já começava a circular pela casa e Mrs. Hudson achou que era de bom-tom dar-lhe um vestido pois não cabia a uma moça de vinte e dois anos andar pela casa de um homem solteiro de camisola. Sherlock comprou um vestido de verão. Disse que, no inverno, compraria outro para ela.

"Vovô viu a... a uva." O homem entrou em casa e foi recebido com aquela frase. Elisabeth estava sentada à escrivaninha.

Dois dias atrás tinha insistido que Holmes lhe ensinasse a ler e a escrever para que ela pudesse entender o que diziam os jornais com os quais ele passava tanto tempo quando estava em casa. Sendo assim, ele lhe redigiu uma lista das letras do alfabeto e dedicou algum tempo ensinando-lhe as suas combinações sonoras.

No dia seguinte ao pedido, voltou para casa com uma cartilha, alguns maços de folhas, lápis e canetas para ela.

No exato momento em que ele se aproximava para ver seus progressos, ela chupava a ponta da caneta e seus dedos se encontravam sujos de tinta preta. Elisabeth podia estar aprendendo a escrever, mas não tinha a menor noção de comportamento, estando sentada na cadeira com um dos pés sobre o assento e toda curvada sobre o papel.

Holmes pigarreou, fazendo-a largar a caneta e se virar. Já percebera que ela não sabia sorrir – e nem era ele o melhor exemplo para ensiná-la – mas seu rosto iluminou com sua presença no cômodo.

"Mr. Holmes... o senhor voltou mais cedo do que eu esperava..." Ela correu as mãos sem jeito pelos cabelos, tentando arrumá-los um pouco.

"É meia-noite, Elisabeth. Ia ficar acordada a noite inteira me esperando?" Aproximou-se dela e puxou seus ombros para trás e empurrou seu pé desnudo para o chão, delicadamente.

A garota aprendera rápido de Sherlock não era um grande fã de demonstrações de afeto físicas, então apenas ajeitou o vestido, sem abraçá-lo como fazia nas primeiras semanas.

"Não, senhor. Eu... eu estava praticando..." E lhe mostrou um papel tomado de garranchos que Holmes deduziu que ela pretendia que fossem letras. "...e me distraí com a hora. Não sabia que era tão tarde."

Holmes deu um meio sorriso irônico e puxou a cadeira dela para trás, fazendo-a se levantar.

"De qualquer forma, Elisabeth. Não deveria estar acordada até tão tarde, senão perderá o café da manhã e não acordará a tempo de receber seu irmão amanhã. Ele vem visitá-la." Enquanto falava, ia guiando-a para seu quarto.

"Ele vem...? O J-John vem...?" E corou profundamente, dessa vez não de prazer, mas de vergonha pelo que havia acontecido na última visita de Watson, uma semana atrás.

//

Uma semana depois da chegada de Elisabeth à Baker Street 221B, o médico arrumara um horário em sua agenda para vê-la, diziam Holmes e Mrs. Hudson, mas Elisabeth não entendia por que precisava de um médico, estava tão bem daquele jeito.

E ele chegou e ela reconheceu-o imediatamente, seu bigode estava diferente, mas que importância isso tinha?

Deu graças adeus por Mrs. Hudson ter penteado o seu cabelo pela manhã e posto uma fita neles, assim não pareceria tão mal diante _dele._ Sentiu seu coração palpitar loucamente, as bochechas ficarem coradas, os olhos encherem de lágrimas e sua boca se contorcer em um sorriso, coisa que nunca acontecia. Estava ainda mais agitada do que quando Holmes tocava para ela.

"PAPAI!" Finalmente ele viera. Ela sabia que não tinha chamado por todos esses anos por ele em vão. E ele estava ali, diante dela, sorrindo e abraçando-a. Pelo menos até ela gritar por ele.

"Não, Lizzie. Não." Ele murmurou, afastando-se dela. Mas ela se agarrou novamente a ele. Não queria que ele se afastasse nunca mais. "Eu não sou o papai. Ele está morto, Lizzie. Sou o John, seu irmão."

Com essas palavras, ela se afastou, olhando para ele em desespero. Como alguém poderia dizer algo tão horrível assim com aquela calma?

"O... quê...?" Ficou encarando-o por uns segundos. "Por que está dizendo isso, papai? Eu não tenho irmãos..." Com essas palavras, o homem loiro à sua frente pareceu desmontar diante dos seus olhos.

"Lizzie... você não se lembra de mim...? Não se lembra de mim ou de nosso irmão mais velho?" Ela se encolheu contra a cabeceira da cama ante àquelas palavras.

"Eu não tenho irmãos! Por que está fazendo isso comigo?! PAPAI! PAPAI!" Watson tentou tocar seu braço, porém recebeu um tapa de presente. "VÃO EMBORA DAQUI! EU QUERO O MEU PAI! PAPAAI!"

O médico foi embora, arrasado, murmurando que voltaria em breve.

Mas ela não ligava. Apenas queria ser deixada quieta em seu canto, soluçando e mordendo a fita que arrancara de seus cabelos. Não podia ser verdade, de jeito nenhum que aquilo poderia ser verdade. Ele não morreria, não a deixaria sozinha. Ele nunca a deixaria sozinha...

Então, contra sua vontade, a porta do quarto se abriu e, entre as lágrimas, Elisabeth viu Sherlock se aproximar, fumando seu cachimbo e olhando-a com repreensão naqueles olhos cinzentos. Estava encrencada.

"Sabe, além de mim e do Dr. Watson, você não tem mais ninguém no mundo sem ser sua madrasta. Você já tem vinte e dois anos, Elisabeth. Deveria pensar um pouco mais. Se não quer voltar para aquele lugar imundo do qual te tiramos, deveria ser menos intragável." Dito isso ele saiu sem nem olhar para trás.

Como ela o odiava! Odiava sua frieza, odiava como ele sempre fazia questão de lembrar-lhe que ela estava ali de favor, que ela dependia dele. Odiava seu cheiro de tabaco e as entradas pouco acima de suas têmporas naquele cabelo negro. Odiava seus ternos, odiava como ele lhe empurrava aquela tal "civilidade". Como o odiava!

Mesmo assim, odiava ainda mais seu coração estúpido, que insistia em dar saltos dentro de seu peito quando ele aparecia de noite para acalmá-la de seus pesadelos e odiava quando seu sangue decidia martelar dentro de suas orelhas quando ele tocava seu violino na sala.

Pensando nisso, dormiu.

//

Mas naquela noite, enquanto trocava de roupa e deitava-se na cama, pensava que nunca conseguiria odiar Mr. Holmes em tempo integral. Não sendo ele a primeira pessoa a ser boa para ela desde seu pai. Então decidiu-se, no dia seguinte se arrumaria o melhor possível e o trataria da forma mais amável que conhecia. Tudo para deixar Mr. Holmes satisfeito com ela.

Acordou de manhã bem cedo e não saberia dizer o porquê. Sentada à janela da sala, viu o sol nascer e a temperatura esquentar até o xale em que estava enrolada tornar-se dispensável.

Não pensava em nada especificamente, apenas olhava as ruas londrinas com cobiça, querendo fazer parte daquilo também. Viu as pessoas acordarem, o cheiro de pão invadir as ruas, os moleques começarem a vender o jornal, as crianças brincarem nas calçadas, as carroças passarem... Viu tudo e quis estar lá. Olhou para a porta, levantou-se e tocou-a a medo, olhou para o quarto de Mr. Holmes. Não poderia fazer isso... Para onde iria? Como ele ia ficar quando acordasse? E Mrs. Hudson? E o seu... _irmão_?

Afastou-se da porta e da possibilidade de liberdade. Elisabeth não sabia naquele momento, mas esta estava trancada. Olhou para aquela sala. Vazia, não fazia o menor sentido. Não que ela mesma contasse como alguém ali. Sempre fora um fantasma.

Com a ponta dos dedos, acariciou o veludo da poltrona em que Sherlock costumava sentar-se e observou que havia outra ao lado desta, mais perto da lareira, mas ainda perto o bastante dele. Por que manter aquela poltrona ali, naquele lugar descabido? Virou de costas para a outra poltrona, quase com ciúmes, e voltou-se para a original.

Aproximou o rosto do estofado, dava para sentir o cheiro doce de tabaco impregnado ali... Elisabeth sorriu e sentou-se defronte ao móvel, recostando a cabeça na almofada e pegando novamente no sono. Dentro de sua cabeça, Sherlock tocava no violino algo que ele lhe apresentara como Beethoven.

//

E foi ali que ele a encontrou, dormindo recostada na poltrona com um sorriso nos lábios. Não sabia dizer se era só ela ou se todas as mulheres da face da Terra eram esquisitas daquele jeito.

Sacudiu seu ombro delicadamente, chamando seu nome. Ela acordou e, ao ver quem a sacudia, arregalou seus grandes olhos azuis com o susto e corou furiosamente como uma criança que é pega comendo biscoitos antes do jantar.

"Elisabeth, seu irmão chega daqui a pouco. Vamos, venha tomar café."

--

Nota da autora:

Minha primeira nota desta fic. Espero que estejam gostando dela, demorei um bocado para postá-la por medo mesmo. Nunca imaginei que esta fiction fosse ter audiência (por causa da pouca fama de fictions de Sherlock Holmes) e minhas expectativas foram confirmadas. De qualquer forma, agradeço aos que estão lendo.

Athena: eu não sei bem dizer quando surgiu essa ideia e espero que esteja se divertindo.

Goldfield: Você já conhecia o plot desta história, espero que esteja correspondendo às suas expectativas.

Uma recomendação aos que estão lendo: acho que tem uma música que combina perfeitamente com a Elisabeth e vocês deveriam ouvi-la. É "Wishing you were somehow here again" do "Fantasma da Ópera".

Beijos,

Nii


	8. Doenças do coração

Nota da Autora: Por distração, publiquei o capítulo anterior com "...lhe apresentara como Beethoven." Foi uma ignorância da minha parte. Beethoven não compôs peças para violino. Substituam por Mendelssohn.

--

O doutor sentou-se à mesa junto com seu amigo detetive e os dois olhavam-se em um silêncio incômodo. Sherlock não ousava dizer que a irmã caçula dele causava um terrível transtorno à sua rotina e à sua vida como um todo e John, por sua parte, travara ao tentar confessar que tinha ciúmes da devoção que Elisabeth tinha por ele, conforme lhe dissera Mrs. Hudson.

Esperavam, na verdade, pelo motivo de tamanha confusão. Problemática ou não, Elisabeth era mulher e, como mulher, demorava a se arrumar.

Quando há muito já tinham desistido de travar uma conversa informal e Holmes lia o jornal enquanto Watson tomava sua sagrada xícara de chá, Elisabeth entrou na sala.

Ambos ficaram impressionados como o vestido que seu irmão mandara a ela especialmente para aquele dia lhe caíra bem. O rosa claro atenuava sua palidez e, graças à alimentação rigorosa imposta por Mrs. Hudson, ela estava menos magra.

Não que Elisabeth ficasse bonita, na opinião de Holmes, mas chegava perto. Para o seu gosto, ela tinha olhos grandes demais e o cabelo muito curto. Era muito magra e não sabia portar-se. Embora não pudesse reclamar de seu comportamento naquela manhã.

//

Sabia que era uma regra de etiqueta evitar olhar nos olhos de quem falava consigo, porém não era por isso que Elisabeth Watson não dirigiu o olhar ao irmão nem uma vez. Queria evitar uma cena, queria evitar lágrimas em seus olhos caso ele se parecesse tanto com seu pai quanto lembrava-se.

"Lizzie, estou surpreso com a sua mudança. Com seu bom comportamento. Não imaginava que Holmes pudesse lhe ensinar tanto... Acredite, minha querida, virei buscá-la para morar comigo e minha esposa assim que for possível." Nesse momento, ele colocou uma das mãos sobre a mão dela que repousava na mesa.

Não acostumada com o toque de ninguém além de Mrs. Hudson, Elisabeth sobressaltou-se.

Olhou para ele por um instante, mas tornou a baixar os olhos rapidamente, lembrando-se de sua decisão. Sequer conseguiu registrar suas feições direito.

Menos mal, ficava apenas a voz suave martelando em seus ouvidos.

Em algum grau, ele percebeu seu desconforto e mal lhe dirigiu a palavra novamente. Também podia sentir o peso do olhar de Holmes sobre si e, em alguns momentos, ousou olhá-lo para confirmar suas suspeitas, dando de cara com sua expressão grave e nem um pouco disfarçada do que fazia.

Será que não tinha conseguido agradá-lo dessa vez?

//

Finalmente ele fora embora. John Watson vinha visitando-a todos os domingos há dois meses e uma semana, contando com aquele.

A moça levantou-se da cadeira onde tomara seu café da manhã, totalmente rígida, e foi para seu quarto, cabeça baixa e olhos distantes. Ele vinha reparando que aquelas visitas de seu amigo faziam a Elisabeth mais mal do que bem.

Bateu à porta do quarto. A voz suave dela veio de dentro dizendo para que entrasse.

"Eu queria entendê-la." Começou, de pé e a encarar o topo de sua cabeça – Elisabeth lia um livro. "Por que detesta tanto quando seu irmão está aqui?"

Ela deu de ombros e virou uma página.

"Não detesto quando John me visita." Sherlock não ia corrigi-la dizendo que mentia muito mal, era perda de tempo.

"Ah, ainda bem. Porque você vai morar com ele." A castanha ergueu o rosto do livro bem rápido, completamente apavorada.

"Por quê?"

O detetive não podia dizer que era porque não se deram bem, afinal, não era verdade. Quanto mais o tempo passava, mais Elisabeth se interessava por seu trabalho e chegava a fazer alguns questionamentos pertinentes quando ele lhe narrava algum caso. Não que ela acompanhasse-os de perto, de jeito nenhum. Afinal, era uma mulher, extremamente sensível e irmã caçula de seu melhor amigo. De jeito nenhum que ia arriscá-la ou ao seu trabalho.

Não, não tinha nada a ver com Elisabeth. Ou melhor, tinha tudo a ver com Elisabeth. Como Holmes já tinha deixado claro anteriormente, não era cabível para a sociedade vitoriana que um homem e uma mulher morassem juntos sem serem casados ou possuírem laços de sangue e sua relação ser casta.

Tentou explicar isso a ela sem que soasse ofensivo, mas Elisabeth ainda não era exatamente uma pessoa racional.

"O que tem de tão extraordinário em você ser homem e eu mulher, Mr. Holmes? O que toda a gente tem com isso? Não fazemos nada de errado, todos sabem disso." Contra-argumentou Elisabeth, fechando o livro e erguendo-se da cama.

"Que toda gente, Elisabeth? Quem é toda essa gente que você conhece? Eu, seu irmão e Mrs. Hudson? Não conta, minha cara." Se algo a irritava era quando Holmes falava didaticamente consigo. Não era retardada, ele não precisava usar aquele tom. "Quando conhecer o mundo real, conversamos sobre o que as pessoas podem achar ou não."

Elisabeth não tinha mais o que dizer. Contraiu os lábios e caiu sentada na cama, sentindo o peito se retorcer. Seu coração sempre se retorcia daquele jeito quando olhava para seu bem-feitor. Não sabia bem que desejo era aquele, não sabia exatamente o que queria do grande detetive Sherlock Holmes. Definitivamente, queria tocá-lo...

Ela achava que não, mas Holmes a decifrava como a um livro aberto. Os olhos azuis contraídos, os lábios crispados... Ia pagar por aquela desfeita, certamente. O mais provável era que Elisabeth passasse alguns dias sem falar com ele direito até passar todo o rancor. Pelo menos era o que achava até sua expressão mudar novamente. Ela sentou-se e pareceu prender a respiração, suas pupilas dilataram consideravelmente e o rosto ficou ainda mais pálido. Não... não era possível... Aquilo nos olhos de Elisabeth era _desejo_? Se o fosse melhor que ela partisse quanto antes, se não, também era urgente sua partida, afinal, era ele quem estava buscando sinais na inocente irmã de Watson.

"Tenho que ir trabalhar." Disse, simplesmente, e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Não podia ser, não podia ser.

//

Dentro do quarto, Elisabeth apertou os olhos com as mãos, seu pulso tinha disparado loucamente, a visão estava borrada, estava tonta, a pele tinha se arrepiado, mesmo sentindo-se estranhamente quente. E o que era aquele enjoo, afinal? Seria sua crise retornando?

"Mr. Holmes!" Gritou, chorosamente, sentindo-se começar a entontecer.

Em menos de dez segundos ele já escancarava a porta, pronto para cuidar dela, sempre preocupado com seu bem-estar.

"Elisabeth, o que está sentindo?" Quando ele segurou-a pelos seus braços, tudo piorou. Por alguns instantes, ela achou que fosse desmaiar.

"Mr. Holmes, acho melhor eu ir mesmo para a casa de meu irmão." Balbuciou.

"Por que diz isto, garota?" Se tinha uma coisa que ele detestava, era quando Elisabeth começava a delirar.

"Porque o senhor me deixa doente."


	9. Wishing you were somehow here again

Certamente que, depois daquela declaração, as coisas mudaram entre Holmes e Elisabeth. Não que ela tenha percebido este movimento, afinal, ele sabia muito bem disfarçar o que pensava. Estava agora claro que ela o desejava, sim, mas era tão pura quanto pensara que era. A moça não tinha a menor ideia de que "doença" era aquela que lhe acometia quando estava nas redondezas do detetive e continuava a devotar-lhe o mesmo afeto e dedicação. E ele, que sabia da sua inocência, não era capaz de rechaçá-la ou impedir que um carinho semelhante ao que sentia por seu irmão brotasse em seu peito. Dia após dia, Elisabeth só fazia tornar-se mais agradável.

Agradável como um cãozinho, que ele deixasse sempre claro para si mesmo. Nunca, em hipótese alguma, seria capaz de vê-la como mulher.

//

Em um domingo, John veio avisá-la de que o seu quarto estava ficando pronto.

Três meses se passaram desde que Elisabeth chegara a Londres e ela nunca tinha saído daquele apartamento. Começava a ficar inquieta.

Observava a vida da cidade pela janela e ansiava fazer parte daquilo, ansiava ter alguém a quem perguntar o que era aquilo que sentia ao olhar para ele, perguntar sobre as regras tão duras do mundo em que viviam, brincar no parque. Ansiava por tudo aquilo.

Tanto lhe pediu, que um dia Holmes apareceu em casa com um embrulho debaixo do braço e a cara amarrada.

"Pronto, vamos ao teatro." Sentenciou, colocando o pacote em seu colo. Os olhos dela faiscaram de prazer, já tinha lido livros sobre teatro.

"Ver o quê?" Perguntou, apertando seu presente com força.

Por um breve momento, Holmes arrependeu-se seriamente de ter cedido aos seus caprichos mais uma vez, mas não o bastante para impedi-lo de continuar com aquela loucura.

"Vamos ver um musical, produzido por tal de Mr. Webber." Disse, quase como se não houvesse preparado aquela surpresa especialmente para ela.

Como assim? O que estava pensando? _Preparado aquela surpresa especialmente para ela_? Que discurso era aquele e o que ele ganhava fazendo surpresas para _Elisabeth_?

De qualquer forma, durante dias Elisabeth andou com aquele livro debaixo do braço pela casa. Watson que o trouxera para ela e não o largou mais até terminá-lo.

Nesse momento, Holmes saboreava aquele prazer só seu de quando preparava uma trama e ia vendo os participantes agirem como ele queria que agissem, sem o saberem. Elisabeth não sabia quem era Andrew Lloyd Webber e não sabia que iam ver a adaptação de seu livro preferido, mas seus olhos brilharam de felicidade mesmo assim.

"Um musical?" Perguntou com a voz trêmula de felicidade "Oh, obrigada Mr. Holmes, muito obrigada!" Apertou ainda mais o pacote e correu à porta e chamou Mrs. Hudson para que ela a ajudasse a se vestir.

Holmes foi arrumar-se em seu próprio quarto, perguntando qual seria a próxima loucura que faria por um par de olhos brilhantes. Se Mycroft visse a cena, o chamaria de patético com toda a certeza. Estava ficando velho.

//

Elisabeth saiu do quarto radiante, usando pela primeira vez um vestido de gala. Era uma pena que as jóias fossem alugadas, já que tinham assentado tão bem em seu rosto.

Pela primeira vez, Sherlock podia dizer que ela estava verdadeiramente bonita.

Olhou o relógio de bolso e concluiu que Watson deveria chegar em aproximadamente cinco minutos.

"Me escute, Elisabeth, para você ir hoje tem uma condição." Principiou, enquanto desciam as escadas para esperar o coche.

"Sim?"

"Terá de usar esta capa" Tirou um longo tecido negro do cabideiro ao lado da porta de saída do edifício "e não falar com ninguém. Eu e seu irmão compramos lugares em camarote para que ninguém, absolutamente ninguém te veja. Entendeu? Finja que não fala inglês." Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça, enrolando-se na capa e com os olhos ainda loucamente brilhantes.

Saiu do prédio antes dele, respirando o ar noturno de maio quase como se estivesse estado na prisão. De certa forma sim, estivera presa em ambientes controlados durante dezesseis anos.

Sorriu pela primeira vez em todos aqueles longos anos desde a morte de seu pai: estava livre. As lágrimas foram inevitáveis bem como os soluços. Assustou Sherlock e seu irmão, que saiu da carruagem que acabara de chegar.

"Lizzie, está tudo bem?" Perguntou, abraçando-a.

Dr. Watson mal reconheceu sua irmãzinha caçula e maltrapilha de meses atrás naquele anjo de branco. Na verdade, Mrs. Hudson era um gênio e ninguém o sabia até então, afinal, como ela conseguira fazer um coque na moça com os fios de Elisabeth mal atingindo seu queixo perduraria como mais um mistério.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, abraçando-o de volta. Era a primeira vez, também, que não tinha medo dele.

"Estou tão feliz que poderia morrer agora." Murmurou entre lágrimas.

"Não diga isso na frente de seu irmão, Elisabeth, ou – como o médico que é – ele sentirá que todos os seus esforços até agora foram em vão." Ao ouvi-lo dizer tal coisa com tamanha displicência, seu coração esmagou-se até sumir dentro da caixa torácica.

"E o senhor, Mr. Holmes, não sentirá nada se eu morrer?" Antes que ele pudesse elaborar qualquer resposta para livrá-lo de mais um dos embaraços que Elisabeth adorava colocá-lo, começou a chover a chuva finamente londrina, independente da estação em que se encontravam, e correram para dentro do coche.

//

O coração de Elisabeth quase parou quando leu as palavras escritas no pôster que anunciava a exibição do espetáculo _O Fantasma da Ópera_. Era seu livro favorito e não sabia que tinham adaptado-o para o teatro. Apertou o braço de John com mais força e virou-se para olhar Sherlock, com um sorriso inabalável no rosto.

Aquilo sim era recompensa, retirar de alguém uma reação pouco usual – como o sorriso imenso dela. Holmes adorava ver que tinha o controle das situações, que todos estavam em suas mãos. Ainda mais Elisabeth, que sempre escapava dos seus planos como se fosse feita de areia ou água.

//

Tudo estava indo muito bem e Sherlock mantinha um olho na peça e outro nas reações da jovem mulher sentada ao lado de seu melhor amigo. Elisabeth estava exultante de felicidade com cada cena, cada palavra.

Até que, para cumprir o padrão dela de fugir aos seus planos, tudo ruiu em _Whishing you were somehow here again_.

_You were once  
My one companion ...  
You were all  
That mattered ...  
You were once  
A friend and father -  
Then my world  
Was shattered_

Ela ficou instantaneamente rígida em sua cadeira logo nas primeiras notas. Quando a letra começou, Elisabeth levantou-se de um salto. John não sabia o que fazer e os nervos de Holmes funcionaram mais alto, indo atrás dela.

"Elisabeth, Elisabeth pare!" Gritava, tentando alcançá-la. "Pela Rainha, Elisabeth, espere! Não aja como uma criancinha! É só um espetáculo!" Finalmente ela parou, virando-se para ele trêmula de raiva.

"'Como uma criancinha'? 'É só um espetáculo'? Você sabe o que é ser a criança bastarda da casa e ninguém se importar com você, nem seus irmãos? Ele foi o único que se importou! O único! Caso não tenha reparado, John levou dezesseis anos para perceber que eu tinha desaparecido! E só notou porque você o obrigou a notar! Esse puritanismo de vocês impede de ver a verdade óbvia: ele não me ama, não dá a mínima para mim, só está sentindo-se culpado porque, por causa da negligência dele, eu me tornei esse estorvo para a sua vida, Sherlock! A sua vida! Ele é médico e não foi capaz de mexer um dedo por mim!" Ela gritava, descontrolada. "E você só o fez, meu caro detetive, porque é intrometido demais para se importar, frio demais para se importar! Eu não preciso de nada disso! Das suas jóias, da sua pena, ..." Começou a arrancar as pulseiras, o colar, a presilha que prendia o coque e os brincos e a jogá-los no chão. "...de nada que venha de você. Nada!"

E virou-se, descendo as escadas com a pouca altivez que lhe sobrava.

Holmes não sabia como prosseguir. Devia segui-la? Devia chamar Watson? O que fazer quando a irmã problemática do seu melhor amigo mostrava de uma tacada só que não era tão tonta e alienada quanto parecia?

_Wishing you were  
Somehow here again  
Wishing you were  
Somehow near  
Sometimes it seemed  
If I just dreamed,  
Somehow you would  
Be here_

Não conhecia nada daquela cidade e não tinha a menor ideia de para onde deveria ir, então apenas sentou-se nas escadarias do teatro, esperando toda a raiva que a estava fazendo enxergar o mundo em vermelho se dissipar um pouco.

Estava cansada de chorar, de ser um peso morto. Não era mais criança, tinha consciência disso, mas também não sabia se portar como adulta. Não pertencia a lugar nenhum.

Contrariando as suas expectativas de que a situação não poderia ficar pior, saiu de dentro do teatro Marie Louise Watson, acompanhada de seu fiel parceiro Yan Tchekhov. Ela estava magnífica, envolta em peles e parecendo quase angelical. Pena que este belo exterior escondesse um coração de pedra.

"...Eu imaginei que talvez viesse a este espetáculo. Embora não tenha levado minha ideia tão a sério. Pensei: 'Marie, é claro que o inteligentíssimo Mr. Holmes não vai levá-la ao teatro, ainda mais em uma peça sobre a pobre garotinha que perdeu o papai!' Mas, veja Yan, eu estava errada! Não vai dizer 'olá' para a sua madrasta, Lizzie?"

A garganta fechou-se naquele momento e Elisabeth levantou de um salto, pensando em correr. Deu dois passos para trás e seu salto ficou preso em um buraco no meio da rua. Percebeu logo que aquele tipo de roupa não era modelado para situações extremas.

"Ah, Lizzie, quer ir embora da festa antes mesmo que ela comece? Não, não, não, não é assim que uma mocinha se porta. Vem com a Marie, vem, que eu vou te levar de volta para casa." Puxou o sapato com violência do chão, quase perdendo-o na tentativa, e deu mais dois passos para trás. "Vamos, Lizzie, eu nunca te deixei chorar, deixei?"

"Isso porque você sempre se assegurou que eu estivesse drogada antes de poder fazer alguma coisa. E não me chame de Lizzie, você nunca teve esse privilégio." Rosnou.

"Muito bem, já que não posso convencê-la pela educação... Yan, conduza Miss Watson até o carro. Este título está melhor para você?" Ao mesmo tempo em que terminava a frase, o enorme russo praticamente se atirou em cima de Elisabeth para domá-la.

"O quê? Não! Não! SOCORRO! SOCORRO!" Começou a gritar a plenos pulmões, não podia ter tido um gostinho de liberdade apenas para voltar para aquele inferno. Deus não podia ser tão cruel, talvez Holmes estivesse certo e não houvesse Deus nenhum, apenas a maldade humana e os poucos idiotas que tentam remar contra a maré. "SOCORRO! SOCORRO!"

"Se conforme, Elisabeth," Gritou Marie Louise em retorno para fazer-se ouvir acima da balbúrdia da enteada. "ninguém veio salvá-la até hoje e ninguém virá agora."

_Wishing I could  
Hear your voice again  
Knowing that I never would  
Dreaming of you  
Won't help me to do  
All that you dreamed  
I could_

Mesmo sabendo que, provavelmente, todos estariam por demais distraídos com o espetáculo para ouvirem alguma coisa e, àquela hora, ninguém andava pelas ruas, Elisabeth continuava gritando a plenos pulmões. Talvez tivesse esperanças de que seu pai ouvisse, mesmo sendo-o ainda mais impossível.

Yan já havia levantado-a do chão e ia levando-a para o coche que convenientemente aguardava pela dupla – agora acrescida de sua prisioneira.

"Você matou o meu pai! Acabou com a minha vida, com a minha família!" Se debatia como era possível, mas Yan era realmente forte.

Marie riu sarcástica, prendendo atrás da orelha um cacho que escapara ao coque alto e firme.

"Ah, Elisabeth, eu não matei o Jimmy. Nunca tive a intenção de machucá-lo e você é ingênua demais para achar isso. Com ele vivo, eu tinha todo o seu dinheiro somente para mim, quando morreu, tive de me contentar com metade da herança, apenas." Puxou as luvas para cima, esticando-as. "E tudo teria corrido perfeitamente bem se não fosse _por você_. Você sempre foi uma pedra no sapato daquela casa, garotinha. Você é o retrato vivo do pequeno vício do meu antigo marido: Jimmy nunca soube ser fiel. Bem, nem eu, não é mesmo?" E riu bem alto, subindo na carruagem. "O problema, Lizzie, é que seu pai não suportava estar do outro lado. Ele traía, mas nunca poderia ser traído, não o grande Doutor James Watson."

"Mentira! Meu pai não fazia essas coisas! Ele era um homem bom, um homem honesto!"

"Ah, mas é claro que era bom e honesto, só tinha esse pequeno vício. Além, é claro, de como ficava violento quando com raiva. Se ele nunca tivesse dado ouvidos a você e voltado para casa mais cedo, nunca teria brigado com Yan e caído daquela escada."

Um rasgo de lembranças percorreu sua mente, torturando-a. Não como nos pesadelos, eram lembranças de verdade.

_Passing bells  
And sculpted angels,  
Cold and monumental,  
Seem, for you,  
The wrong companions  
You were warm and gentle_

Não se lembrava mais como era enorme o pé-direito de sua casa. Talvez ainda tivesse seis anos naquela memória... O cheiro da grama cortada invadiu suas narinas como se ainda estivesse entrando pela janela naquele exato momento.

Seu pai estava lá, alto como um coqueiro, forte, vivo. Espreitou-o através da fresta. De onde estava assistindo a cena? Olhou para trás, quase em expectativa, ah! Todos aqueles livros! Sim, sim, era o escritório de papai. Normalmente, ela era proibida de entrar ali sozinha, mas ele estava com ela até poucos segundos atrás, quando ela disse que tinha visto Yan pegar Marie com força pelos ombros e ela gemer. Parecia que ele estava machucando-a...

Aí o papai saiu furioso do cômodo, deixando a pequena Lizzie sozinha. Ela achou que papai fosse bater em Yan, mas não, estava brigando com Marie. Por quê? Não era culpa dela se Yan era um bruto, ela até o mordeu e arranhou para tentar se desvencilhar... Foi para tentar se desvencilhar, não foi?

Concentre-se, Lizzie, preste atenção no que o papai e tia Marie estão gritando. Voltou a olhar para cena, papai parecia prestes a bater em tia Marie. Os adultos eram tão esquisitos...

De repente, os gritos se intensificaram.

"Você é uma puta, Marie! Pode acreditar que vai embora desta casa amanhã de manhã e eu vou anular o nosso casamento!"

"Como se você fosse um santo, Jimmy! Acha que eu não sei de todos os seus casinhos? E Elisabeth?"

"Não fale dela!"

"Você seduziu a mãe dela como fez comigo, mas ela era uma tonta, acreditou que você ia deixar Kathy por ela!" Nisso, Marie riu. Do que eles estavam falando? Lizzie não tinha mãe, nunca teve... "E só adotou a menina por culpa de Lauren ter morrido no parto! Se não, nem olharia para ela com toda a certeza!"

"Sai daqui! Sai daqui agora!" Nisso, o empregado, o russo Yan, se aproximou de papai por trás com uma expressão horrível no rosto.

"PAPAI, CUIDADO!" Lizzie gritou, saindo do escritório quando viu que Yan tinha um bastão na mão, mas não rápido o bastante para impedi-lo de acertar seu pai na boca do estômago, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio e rolar escada abaixo.

Tia Marie olhou para ela com os olhos arregalados, antes de se virar para papai.

"NÃO!" Voltou-se para Yan. "O que você fez, seu idiota?! Vai estragar tudo! NÃO, JIMMY! NÃO!"

Mas ela não mexeu um músculo para salvá-lo. Lizzie desceu as escadas sem parar para respirar ou pensar. Jogou-se ao lado do corpo de seu pai, apertando seu braço.

"PAPAI! PAPAI! FALA COMIGO!" Podia ver o sangue se entranhando para sempre na madeira, os vergões pelo rosto dele, a massa nojenta atrás de sua cabeça... Sequer parecia seu pai, sempre tão arrumado e bonito.

"Lizzie..." Ele chamou-a uma última vez, baixinho. "Saia daqui, minha princesa, isso não é coisa para uma menininha ver..."

Não lembrava mais de imagem nenhuma, apenas de alguém pegando-a no colo e lutando contra ela, que se debatia.

"Não, Elisabeth, não. Sou eu, a titia Marie, querida. Nada aconteceu, você não viu nada. Não viu nada, princesinha, não viu nada. Isso tudo foi um acidente horrível. Um acidente. Seu pai tropeçou no carpete e caiu. Foi isso o que você viu, querida. Mais nada. Mais nada." O cheiro doce e forte de sua madrasta ficaria impregnado para sempre em suas narinas.

"MAS FOI ELE! FOI ELE QUE MACHUCOU O PAPAI!" Outra imagem, o rosto meio borrado de um Yan despenteado figurava em sua mente.

"Não, Lizzie, ele nem estava aqui quando o seu pai caiu, ele veio depois, porque eu chamei por socorro. Você está agitada, é normal. Agora, pare de se debater, meu bem, fique quietinha, seja uma mocinha."

"NÃO! VOCÊ ESTÁ MENTINDO PARA MIM! FOI ELE! FOI ELE QUE MACHUCOU MEU PAPAI! VOCÊ TAMBÉM! POR QUE ESTÁ MENTINDO PARA MIM?!" Uma dor aguda dilacerou seu braço direito e então, pela primeira vez em muitas outras que viriam, o torpor gelado da morfina.

_Too many years  
Fighting back tears  
Why can't the past  
Just die?_

Sherlock Holmes quase chegou tarde demais ao hall do teatro. Acabara por se decidir em segui-la, Elisabeth tinha um dom para se meter em encrencas.

Foi quando a viu sem se debater no forte aperto do brutamonte russo que Mrs. Watson tinha como seu braço direito.

"Elisabeth!" Gritou, interrompendo a cena. A mulher mais velha inclinou a cabeça para fora da carruagem em que se encontrava para dirigir a ele um sorriso vitorioso.

"Bem, Mr. Holmes, creio que tem de cuidar melhor de seus protegidos."

"Elisabeth!" Gritou de novo, perguntando-se por que ela não respondia. Foi quando viu a seringa vazia nas mãos da francesa.

Cruelmente, foi com essa mão que ela acenou antes de Yan entrar na carruagem e fechar a porta.

_Wishing you were  
Somehow here again  
Knowing we must  
Say goodbye  
_

_Try to forgive!  
Teach me to live!  
Give me the strength  
To try!_

_No more memories,  
No more silent tears!  
No more gazing across  
The wasted years!  
__Help me say  
Goodbye._

--

Nota da Autora:

Bem, meus queridos, mais um capítulo no ar.

Sim, eu sei que o FdO só foi escrito mais de 20 anos depois e sua adaptação para o musical foi nos anos 80 nos EUA. Mas eu tomei essa pequena liberdade poética.

Esse foi especialmente difícil de escrever, por conta das grandes revelações contidas. (Ok, _quem_ não sabia que o pai da Elisabeth e do Watson tinha sido assassinado? Hahaha)

Obrigada à Leo no Nina que betou para mim, muchas gracias querida.

Gostaram?

Beijos ansiosos por comentários,

Nii


	10. O ópio da humanidade

N/A: Queridos leitores, quando comecei a escrever QPVLEE, não tinha tanta noção sobre as consequências do vício em opiácios como desenvolvi agora e a personagem de Elisabeth é impossível. Ela se tornaria eternamente retardada pela quantidade de morfina que tomou ao longo de sua vida, entre outros problemas. Mas agora é tarde demais para mudar alguma coisa. Então, peço que vejam esse erro como algo característico de um texto feito para mera distração (da autora e dos leitores) e que relevem também outros erros nos delírios da morfina, no comportamento ou na recuperação de Elisabeth. Eu nunca experimentei nenhum tipo de alucinógeno até hoje então não tenho muita ideia de como seja, me baseio apenas em relatos e textos científicos.

Grata,

Nii

P.S: Neste capítulo, vocês verão como a Lizzie é osso duro de roer e que ela poderia ter sido muito, muito mais inteligente se não fosse a morfina e a vida que levou.

Horas mais tarde, no número 221B da Baker Street, Holmes e Watson esperavam respostas dos moleques informantes do detetive. Esperava que aquela mulher diabólica não houvesse ainda saído da cidade.

Não e ela não ousaria fazê-lo naquela noite, não com tantos policiais à sua espreita. Infelizmente, Marie era muito esperta. Esperta demais para uma mulher, na opinião Holmes.

Já Watson se corroia em culpa por sua Lizzie ter sido levada mais uma vez de seus braços. Dezesseis anos atrás, era novo, egoísta, um tolo. Acreditara que Marie amava sua irmãzinha como a uma filha e nem se incomodou em verificar a verdade. Estava tão imerso em tentar ser um médico tão bom quanto seu pai e em apagar aqueles anos tão dolorosos da mente que sequer se importou com Lizzie.

Mas agora a tinha novamente e precisava envolver-se com a história de Elisabeth, tinha novos fantasmas para apagar. Como seu casamento que descia ladeira abaixo.

Holmes estava tão imerso em pensamentos e possibilidades que nem percebeu o que apertava entre os dedos. Era uma fita de Elisabeth que tinha sido esquecida sobre a mesa da sala. Se não se envolveu naquela história porque era insensível demais para se importar, então por que o fez? Não apenas por Watson, embora sua amizade fosse o motivo principal, mas não era um insensível como todos gostavam de acreditar. Preocupava-se com aqueles ao seu redor de sua maneira estranha e a semelhança física e proximidade sanguínea da garota com seu amigo fez despertar ainda mais sua vontade de ajudar.

//

Estava diante de um espelho, sua aparência era terrível. Na verdade, mal conseguia ver a si mesmo sob aquelas camadas e camadas de sangue e pó. Deteu-se um segundo para inspecionar sua roupa e tentar limpá-la um pouco e, quando relanceou a imagem novamente ao espelho, esta havia mudado. Watson, vestido completamente de negro, o encarava com reprovação nos olhos assustadoramente azuis.

Os olhos se mantiveram, mas o Watson em questão transformou-se: era agora Elisabeth que estava refletida no vidro. Estava, provavelmente, em uma masmorra e Marie Louise a torturava com um pedaço de ferro incandescente. Os gritos não chegaram aos ouvidos de Holmes, mas a voz veio diretamente em sua cabeça quando a loira foi embora e a moça o fitou com ódio.

"Feliz agora, Mr. Holmes? O sangue que te molha é o meu. Se o senhor não fosse intrometido demais para se importar, frio demais para se importar, nada disso teria acontecido! Eu não teria morrido! Mas eu não preciso de nada disso! Não preciso da sua pena, Sherlock, de nada que venha de você! Nada!"

Acordou em pânico, escorregado em sua poltrona favorita. Tinha cochilado. Realmente, estava ficando velho para este trabalho.

//

Enquanto isso, em White Chapel, Elisabeth acordava também, em um cenário que conseguia ser menos acolhedor do que o sonho que a atormentava. Agora que se lembrara perfeitamente do crime que matou seu pai, a moça só podia crer que seria com isto que sonharia para o resto de sua vida.

Porém, se encontrava em poder de Marie Louise e Yan, que pareciam se dedicar a decidir o que fariam com ela.

"Precisamos nos livrar da garota, Lou. Ela sabe demais e, enquanto estiver conosco, seu enteado e o amiguinho dele continuarão a nos seguir." Disse a voz masculina e carregada de sotaque eslavo, através da madeira da porta.

Onde – exatamente – estava? Seus sentidos embotados e a boca seca não contribuíam nem um pouco. Tentou se erguer. Nem pensar, as pernas estavam com a consistência igual a de panquecas. O braço esquerdo, onde estava o seu braço esquerdo?

Aaah sim... Estava acorrentado ao cano da banheira, pouco acima de sua cabeça.

Mas... hm... o que Marie Louise falava mesmo? Foco, Lizzie, tenha foco. Para que foco se tudo era tão bonito e tranquilo? Pense em Holmes. Ah, aquela peça de Mendelssohn estava tocando no seu joelho. Que engraçado!

"Eu vou sair, Yan. Não faça nada até eu voltar." Retrucou a voz bonita com sotaque francês. Ah não, Lizzie queria ouvir mais daquela voz!

Passos chegando perto e um homem abiu a porta. Como ele era alto! Que engraçado! Lizzie não se segurou e começou a rir.

Tão sério! Ele bufou com as risadas de Elisabeth e a desacorrentou.

"Ah, obrigada, sire." Era o que ela queria dizer, mas o que saiu foi algo muito estranho e engraçado, o que ocasionou nova série de risadas.

Yan não ria. Que chato! Será que não via graça em toda aquela situação? Bem, talvez não tivesse. Ou talvez tivesse sim, Elisabeth não saberia dizer. Ele agarrou-a pelo braço para erguê-la e tentou forçá-la a andar. Mas Lizzie não queria andar! Queria ficar ali mesmo, quietinha, como Marie mandara, esperando-a voltar! Queria ouvir mais daquela voz tão linda! Tão, tão linda aquela voz! Sentou-se de novo.

"Levante-se, idiota! Estou tentando levá-la até a sala!" E xingou em uma língua que Elisabeth não conhecia. Era uma língua? Tentou falar igual a ele e achou mais graça ainda.

Então um estalo. Um estalo muito forte contra a bochecha macia de Elisabeth. Disso ela não achou graça. Não que tenha doído. Mas ela não estava tão tonta assim a ponto de não perceber que a intenção fora essa.

"Quero ver achar graça disso agora. Levante-se, tonta." Não gostava nem um pouco da voz e nem um pouco do tom dele. Que homem ruim!

Levantou-se, mesmo a contragosto. Melhor de pé e humilhada do que sentada e roxa. Mas não era tão simples assim ficar de pé. Exigia muita concentração, concentração que ela não tinha no momento. Sentiu que ia cair e tentou segurar em Yan, para equilibrar-se, mas ele a empurrou e Elisabeth foi com tudo no chão. Sentiu gosto de ferro e algo quente e molhado na boca, vinha da língua. Chupou. Era bom. Mas a deixava um pouco tonta. Sentou para tentar entender o que acontecera. Não entendia.

"Levante-se!" Gritou ele de novo e foi aí que aconteceu.

A sua voz explodiu como milhões de fogos de artifício na cabeça de Elisabeth e ela viu os duendes e as ninfas dançando ao seu redor. Riu-se, eram tão bonitinhos! Seus braços e pernas oscilavam em milhões de cores e desenhos estranhos, desenhos que ela podia ver mesmo de olhos fechados.

"Cuidado, lindinha. Esse homem não parece achar graça das coisas" Lhe disse uma ninfa.

"Não acha mesmo." Respondeu Lizzie, mas era difícil falar porque a língua lhe atrapalhava. "Olha o que ele me fez." E mostrou a língua.

Os duendes e as ninfas deram gritinhos e sumiram, então, Elisabeth percebeu que estava mostrando sua língua para Yan.

"Você se acha muito engraçadinha, não é?" Ele pegou-a pelo braço de novo, mas, dessa vez, atirou-a fora do banheiro. Lizzie bateu com um braço em uma cadeira e não conseguia mexer mais essa mão. "Mas eu já estou perdendo minha paciência com você. Fuja! Tente fugir, Elisabeth. Para que a minha Lou acredite que eu _tive_ que te matar!" Mas ela não queria correr. Não, ela não queria que ele batesse em si de novo e estava com medo daqueles olhos dele. Eram os mesmos olhos que mataram o papai. Ele disse que ia matá-la também.

Por quê? Por que, se ela era uma menina tão comportadinha, tão boazinha? Enroscou-se feito uma bolinha, assim ele não poderia lhe machucar. Uma fadinha apareceu na ponta de seu nariz (que estava com gosto de amoras) e parecia muito assustada.

"Lizzie, você precisa fazer barulho! Precisa fazer com que as pessoas na rua queiram chamar a polícia!" Nessa hora, Yan lhe meteu um pontapé.

"Vamos, garota, levante! Corra!" Ele gritava e gritava, mas ela não queria levantar. A anestesia começava a perder o efeito.

"Querida, por favor, faça isso por mim. Levante, Lizzie e pegue aqueles pratos de louça em cima da mesa. Você precisa fazer barulho." Com muito esforço, Lizzie aproveitou que Yan tomava fôlego e levantou. Correu o mais rápido que podia para mesa, o que, aparentemente, significava nem tão rápido assim, já que Yan agarrou-a pelos cabelos quando os dedos de Lizzie estavam a centímetros dos pratos.

Ela fez um pouco de força e conseguiu alcançá-los. Sentiu algo quente escorrendo da cabeça, devia ter deixado um tufo de cabelos na mão de Yan. Mas não importava. O importante era que conseguira pegar os pratos e se livrar de seu captor. Correu de novo, tentando alcançar a janela, porém Yan agarrou-a pela gola do vestido. Talvez ele ainda não tivesse percebido a mudança de comportamento da garota e achou que um mero enforcamentozinho de nada ia impedi-la de tentar fugir. Elisabeth fez mais força e a gola do vestido rasgou, deixando apenas sua garganta dolorida. Talvez ele tenha entendido o seu plano ou talvez tenha ficado só com raiva, porque pegou uma cadeira e bateu nas costas dela.

Os pratos foram ao chão e Lizzie caiu por cima dos cacos, cortando-se ainda mais. Certamente doeria depois. Pelo menos fez muito barulho. Hora de gritar.

"SOCORRO! SOCORRO! ALGUÉM CHAME A POLÍCIA! SOCORRO, POR FAVOR!" Yan pisou em suas costas, dessa vez doeu. Na verdade, todo seu corpo começava a doer. Talvez isso fosse bom, significava que a droga estava passando.

"Ninguém vai te ajudar, tolinha. Nós escolhemos esse bairro porque, aqui, as pessoas preferem ver uma garotinha morrer a se envolverem com a Scotland Yard. Aqui é White Chapel, Lizzie." Ele riu para pontuar sua frase.

Então ela precisaria fazer algo pior do que pedir socorro. Teria que colocar outros em perigo. Mas, primeiro, precisava sair debaixo do pé de Yan. E precisava respirar urgentemente. Ele apertou mais o pé. Lizzie ouviu um estalo, sentiu muita dor e tossiu sangue. Viu um caco enorme e afiado na sua frente, se ao menos conseguisse se mexer um pouco... Agarrou-o. Estava afiado de todos os lados e cortou a mão de Elisabeth, mas ela não se importou. Com todas as poucas forças que tinha, deu um impulso que desestabilizou Yan momentaneamente e enfiou o caco em sua panturrilha. Ele caiu, gritando de ódio.

"Sua vadia! Sua puta! Eu vou acabar com você, sua merdinha!" Elisabeth não ia esperar Yan se recuperar para correr.

Correu até o outro lado da sala. Como ia chamar a atenção de um bairro inteiro? Ainda bem que, apesar de ser primavera, fazia frio e a lareira estivera acesa. Com o canto do olho, viu Yan se erguer um pouco, mas caiu de novo. O caco tinha se enfiado um pouco acima do calcanhar, Elisabeth não sabia, mas cortara o tendão de Aquiles dele e o homem mancaria por um bom tempo. Mas, naquele momento, estava tão preocupada com isso quanto com o sangue que encharcava suas costas e o sangue que escorria de sua língua e sua mão. Com um tapete, agarrou um punhado de brasas e lançou-as pelo aposento. Yan conseguiu levantar-se, finalmente, a tempo de ver as cortinas se lamberem com uma rapidez incrível.

Ótimo, Elisabeth certamente chamara a atenção. Agora, como ia fazer para não morrer pelas mãos de Yan nem pelo fogo?


	11. Memórias perdidas

Entre ela e seu captor havia móveis e uma barreira de chamas, correu à porta. Não que tenha dado certo, estava trancada. Mas Elisabeth tentou transpô-la mesmo assim, esmurrando-a e gritando por socorro.

Ao notar que Yan não desistiria facilmente de seu plano, Elisabeth chegou à conclusão de que era melhor desistir daquele caminho. Olhou para o lado. O banheiro. Sua prisão era o único lugar possível. Não havia outros cômodos naquela casinha.

Yan reparou isso também, mas chegar até o banheiro, para ele, significava transpor muito fogo. Elisabeth não se virou para trás para checar qual tinha sido a decisão de homem tão cruel para salvar-se, apenas entrou no banheiro, quase se jogando, e trancou a porta.

Estava mais ou menos segura, afinal, chamas não respeitam portas trancadas e, logo, o ar estaria irrespirável. O que seu pai tinha lhe dito a respeito de incêndios...?

//

Foi o Sargento Williams que a encontrou desacordada naquele banheiro alagado, envolta em toalhas encharcadas e completamente ferida. Mesmo coberta de fuligem e sangue, ele pode ver as maçãs do rosto salientes, os olhos redondos, a pele cor de creme, o queixo fino e as mãos delicadas. Foi quando notou também o vestido elegante – mesmo rasgado – e pensou que nunca teria chance com ela.

Fora da casa em chamas, ao lado da ambulância, a noite de primavera seria agradável não fosse o cadáver semi-carbonizado de um homem que a

Embaixada Russa identificou como Jaroslav Kundera, um assassino e estelionatário que desaparecera dos limites do Império Russo há dezenove anos. Isso e a ambulância carregando a moça, não identificada, até o hospital. Quem era a coitada?, se perguntava Bill Williams enquanto tragava seu cigarro.

//

Elisabeth acordou com muita sede e, para a sua felicidade, havia um copo de água em uma mesa de cabeceira que não era sua. Tentou alcançá-lo e percebeu que seu braço esquerdo estava imobilizado. Ah, a queda.

Usou o direito para servir-se e, ao se virar, encontrou os olhos azuis muito escuros de uma mulher que nunca tinha visto em sua vida.

"Bom dia, Lizzie." Entoou ela, abrindo as cortinas. Que lugar era aquele? "Vejo que acordou bem hoje." Hoje?

"Onde estou?" Perguntou, surpreendendo-se com a rouquidão da própria voz.

"Ah." Ela fez. E parou de andar pelo quarto. "Vejo que ainda não tão bem assim."

Elisabeth subitamente sentiu medo daquela estranha de rosto afilado.

"Onde eu estou?" Repetiu a pergunta, apertando as mangas daquela que não era a sua camisola. Onde estava a que Mr. Holmes lhe dera?

A mulher sentou-se ao seu lado na cama e tocou seu joelho com a ponta dos dedos, em um afago. Elisabeth se encolheu. A estranha suspirou.

"Esse é o seu novo quarto, estamos na casa de John, seu irmão. Eu sou Mary, a esposa dele." Seu tom era lento, mas com uma inconfundível nota de impaciência.

"Mas... e o que Mr. Holmes disse sobre ser perigoso? E Yan? E Marie-Louise?" O coração batia forte contra as costelas. Nunca mais o veria no desjejum? Não o esperaria voltar do trabalho? E Mrs. Hudson não faria mais tranças em seu cabelo? Engoliu o choro.

"Hm... Isso não existe mais, Lizzie. O homem que você conheceu como Yan era Jaroslav, um procurado da polícia russa, e morreu. E Marie-Louise está desaparecida desde aquela noite."

A garota parou uns minutos para tentar entender.

"Espera... você disse 'aquela noite'? Não foi ontem? Como minha língua não está doendo?"

"Elisabeth," Mary começou bem devagar "você está aqui há duas semanas."

Lizzie congelou.

"Duas... semanas...? Estou dormindo há duas semanas?" A outra mulher negou com a cabeça.

"Não, Lizzie. Você acorda quase todo dia." Parou um minuto antes de prosseguir. "Uns dias bem, outros mal. Em alguns dias você tem febre, não come nada, só vomita e chora o tempo inteiro." Era difícil de entender.

"O quê? Por quê?" Interrompeu-a.

"Te deram morfina naquela noite." Ah. Fazia sentido. Baixou a cabeça. "Em outros, como hoje, você acorda bem disposta. Senta, conversa, come. Só que nunca tem ânimo para sair do quarto."

"E... eu recebo visitas?" Ele viria visitá-la, não viria? Claro que viria.

"Geralmente passamos o dia só nós duas. Quando John pode, fica conosco." Havia algo de rancor na voz, mas Elisabeth não captou inteiramente o que era.

"E..." Perguntava ou não? "...E Mr. Holmes?"

"Que tem ele?" Perguntou a loira, passando geléia em uma torrada que estava na bandeja enorme de café-da-manhã que Mary trouxera para ela.

"Ele... Ele vem me ver?" Sentiu o rosto empalidecer com a lembrança de seus dedos longos, manchados com queimaduras de ácidos variados.

Mary mordeu de leve o lábio inferior e ficou um longo momento encarando-a em silêncio.

"Não." Respondeu, por fim, mordendo a torrada sem nenhuma sombra da tensão de segundos atrás. "Ele está fora do país a trabalho e, quando estava na Inglaterra, não tinha tempo de vir te ver." Será que ela sabia o quão cruel estava sendo? Olhou-a fixamente, estudando-a como já vira Mr. Holmes fazer com outras pessoas. Sabia. "Sabe quem vem te ver? Um rapazinho da sua idade, Sargento Williams. É uma gracinha, foi ele quem te salvou do incêndio. Ficou tão preocupado... Claro que eu suponho que esse seu rostinho lindinho tem a ver com essa preocupação toda." Trinou.

Elisabeth não queria saber de mais nada. _Mr. Holmes não tinha tempo para vê-la. _Passou o dia sentada na cama, repassando os meses em que morou com ele.

//

Elisabeth acordou com muita sede e, para a sua felicidade, havia um copo de água em uma mesa de cabeceira que não era sua. Ao pegá-lo, notou cicatrizes em suas mãos. Lembrava-se de cortar-se com a porcelana, mas isso não fazia sentido.

Ao se virar, encontrou os olhos azuis muito escuros de uma mulher que nunca tinha visto em sua vida.

"Bom dia, Lizzie." Entoou ela, abrindo as cortinas. Que lugar era aquele? "Vejo que acordou bem hoje." Hoje?

"Onde estou?" Perguntou, surpreendendo-se com a rouquidão da própria voz.

"Ah." Ela fez. E parou de andar pelo quarto. "Vejo que ainda não tão bem assim."

Elisabeth subitamente sentiu medo daquela estranha de rosto afilado.

"Onde eu estou?" Repetiu a pergunta, apertando as mangas daquela que não era a sua camisola. Onde estava a que Mr. Holmes lhe dera?

A mulher sentou-se ao seu lado na cama e massageou as têmporas. A estranha suspirou.

"Esse é o seu novo quarto, estamos na casa de John, seu irmão. Eu sou Mary, a esposa dele." Seu tom era lento, mas com profundamente impaciente.

"Mas... e o que Mr. Holmes disse sobre ser perigoso? E Yan? E Marie-Louise?" O coração batia forte contra as costelas. Nunca mais o veria no desjejum? Não o esperaria voltar do trabalho? E Mrs. Hudson não faria mais tranças em seu cabelo? Engoliu o choro.

"Isso não existe mais. Yan morreu. E Marie-Louise sumiu desde então."

A garota parou uns minutos para tentar entender.

"Espera... você disse 'desde então'? Não foi ontem? Onde estão meus cortes?"

"Elisabeth," Mary começou bem devagar "você está aqui há mais ou menos um mês."

Lizzie congelou.

"Um... mês...? Estou dormindo há um mês?" A outra mulher negou com a cabeça.

"Não, Lizzie. Você acorda quase todo dia." Parou um minuto antes de prosseguir. "Às vezes bem, às vezes mal. Às vezes você tem febre, não come nada, só vomita e chora o tempo inteiro." Era difícil de entender.

"O quê? Por quê?" Interrompeu-a.

"Te deram morfina naquela noite, disso você deve lembrar." Sim. Lembrava. Baixou a cabeça. "Em outros você acorda bem, como hoje. Senta, conversa, come. Só que nunca quer sair do quarto."

"E... eu recebo visitas?" Ele viria visitá-la, não viria? Claro que viria.

"Geralmente passamos o dia só nós duas. John dificilmente fica conosco." Havia, definitivamente, rancor em sua voz.

"E..." Perguntava ou não? "...E Mr. Holmes?"

"Que tem ele?" Perguntou a loira, mordiscando um biscoito amanteigado que viera na bandeja de café-da-manhã que Mary lhe trouxera.

"Ele... Ele vem me ver?" Sentiu o rosto empalidecer com a lembrança de seus ombros largos mexendo suavemente enquanto tocava o violino.

Mary a olhou de forma intranqüila e, quando falou, estava exasperada.

"Não." Terminou de comer o biscoito e limpou as mãos na saia. "Ele não tem tempo para te ver." Será que ela sabia o quão cruel estava sendo? Olhou-a fixamente, estudando-a como já vira Mr. Holmes fazer com outras pessoas. Sabia. "Sabe quem te visita? Sargento Williams, foi ele quem te salvou do incêndio e ficou tão preocupado... Claro que esse seu rostinho lindinho tem algo a ver com tanta preocupação. Ele é um ótimo partido, viu Lizzie?" Trinou. "Uma gracinha de rapaz."

Elisabeth não queria saber de mais nada. _Mr. Holmes não tinha tempo para vê-la._ Passou o dia sentada na cama, repassando os meses em que morou com ele.


	12. Trama

O trem balançava e crianças irritantes gritavam à sua frente. Mais um motivo para não querer filhos. Ergueu os olhos de seu livro para lançar-lhes um olhar zangado e teve uma sensação de déjà vu.

Eram dois meninos jogando damas e o menorzinho exclamava que tinha sido trapaceado. O mais velho apenas o olhava, triunfante – era o mesmo olhar de Mycroft. Poucos segundos depois, uma mulher série e jovem irrompeu no vagão, ralhando com ambos em francês. Lembrou-se de sua mãe, sofrida e triste, tentando lutar para sobreviver. Sempre a culpara por ter se casado de novo.

Seu padrasto era um homem devotado a ela e a ela somente. Talvez não conseguisse manter um elo mais estreito com os meninos, uma vez que Mycroft o odiava e Sherlock imitava o irmão. Mas fora graças a ele que ambos puderam fazer uma faculdade. Sherlock nunca contestara quando Mycroft dizia que mamãe casara-se só por dinheiro, mas, agora, percebia que – mesmo o irmão mais velho sendo logicamente mais bem-dotado do que si – ele, Sherlock, entendia melhor a natureza humana. E entendia que mamãe não se casara por dinheiro. Casara-se por eles dois.

Voltou a olhar para o banco, mas a pequena família já fora embora, deixando-o só com seus pensamentos.

//

Elisabeth tinha acabado de tomar seu café-da-manhã. Decidira sentar-se à mesa, pois se lembrava que magoava Mary ao ficar trancada no quarto. Lembrava-se da cunhada dizendo-lhe isto, apenas não sabia quando fora.

A cada dia que acordava, fiapos mais consistentes de memória voltavam-lhe à mente. Quando Pearl, a filhinha da criada, entrou no quarto e Mary apresentou-as, lembrou-se que já a conhecia e não a esqueceu mais.

Lembrou-se de quando Dolly, a criada, trouxe-lhe sua camisola e esta não lhe pareceu mais estranha. Mas, principalmente, lembrou-se de Mary.

Por isso tomara café na sala. Com efeito, Mary estava bem mais feliz, mostrou-lhe a casa e falava sobre o mundo lá fora e sobre como julho estava quente naquele ano.

"John nunca fica em casa?" Elisabeth tinha poucas lembranças do irmão naquela casa e não entendia o porquê.

Mary crispou os lábios e depositou seu tricô na toalha onde se sentaram no jardim.

"Não. Ele não gosta mais de ficar perto de mim. Eu juro que não sei por que, Lizzie." E baixou a cabeça, olhando para as mãos.

Elisabeth desceu do balanço onde estava e sentou-se ao lado dela, abraçando-a.

"Sinto muito." Murmurou.

"Não tem por que. Já estava assim antes de você chegar."

//

Não era loucura o que estava fazendo, repetia para si mesmo como um mantra. Revirar a França atrás dela não era loucura.

Só conseguia pensar no hospital e, cada vez que se lembrava de que era culpa sua, a raiva subia em ondas intensas.

Lembrava do rosto destruído de Elisabeth. A língua cortada, o rosto cheio de pequenos cortes. Lembrava do braço e das costelas quebradas, das marcas azuis e roxas no pescoço. Lembrava dos cortes a perder de vista nos braços, nas mãos e no tórax.

E lembrar o enfurecia. Tanto esforço para tratá-la, tanto esforço para cuidar dela, reparar os danos... Para nada?

Não. Marie-Louise não escaparia ilesa dessa vez.

//

"O Sargento Williams veio vê-la, Miss Watson." Elisabeth viu o olhar ansioso de Mary, de uma gana ímpar pela oportunidade de juntar aqueles dois.

"Faça-o entrar e mande-o esperar na saleta de chá, Dolly. Eu e Lizzie já o encontraremos." A criada fez uma pequena mesura de cabeça e se retirou. A discrição educada de Dolly, que não tivera nenhuma educação formal uma vez que sua família toda fora de escravos arrebatados de suas terras, era quase chocante.

Quando ela se retirou, Mary virou-se para a cunhada e inspecionou suas roupas rapidamente. Limpou uma mancha de suor e terra com o lenço e tentou pentear um pouco os cabelos finos dela que escaparam do coque com as mãos.

"Melhor não demorar muito se arrumando ou parecerá deliberado..." Murmurou, beliscando suas bochechas com vigor.

"Ai!" Gemeu Elisabeth, tentando escapar.

"Fique quieta!" Ralhou a mais velha. "Estou tentando dar-lhe um aspecto mais saudável, Lizzie!" Quando se deu por satisfeita com o resultado, afastou-se um pouco e a olhou, séria. "Tente não estragar tudo, Elisabeth."

Elisabeth não sabia o que esperar e não conseguia imaginar como era o rosto de seu salvador. Decepcionou-se.

Não tinha nem a beleza escocesa de sua família nem a céltica de Holmes. _Beleza céltica de Holmes? _Onde andava com a cabeça? Ele não era belo, era horrível. Com aquele nariz enorme; era velho, com as entradas nas têmporas; aquelas mãos enormes, manchadas; que não tinha tempo para vê-la... Elisabeth o odiava por inteiro!

Era um rapaz inglês comum. Comum, aliás, era quase a palavra perfeita para descrevê-lo. Não fosse o cabelo cor de cenoura, ele desapareceria no meio de qualquer grupo. Tinha um nariz relativamente comprido, nada excepcional, ósseo. Olhos castanhos sem brilho que denotasse elevada inteligência ou bondade. Queixo fraco. Seu rosto era quase efeminado.

E as mãos! Que mãos feias! Calosas, ele roia as unhas...

"Boa tarde. Miss Watson, Mistress Watson. Como vão as senhoras?" Ele tirou o quepe policial e fez um pequeno aceno com a cabeça. Ao menos seu timbre de voz era bonito, profundo.

"Vamos bem, sargento. Irá juntar-se a nós para o chá?" Mary sentou-se em sua poltrona e acenou para Pearl, que se escondia atrás do portal para o vestíbulo. "Chame sua mãe." Ordenou suavemente.

Elisabeth admirava o modo como Mary regia aquela casa, sempre firme, sempre nos moldes _dela_, mas nunca de forma agressiva. Teria uma casa para si? Teria uma casa com aquele homem de pé em frente a elas, como sua cunhada previra?

"Não, obrigado, senhora." Mary parou com seus movimentos fluídos, surpresa.

"… Não é uma visita social?" Murmurou, como que sem entender.

"Não, senhora." Ele, que encarava Elisabeth sem conseguir disfarçar muito bem até então, desviou o olhar. Depois, fitou Mary com firmeza. "Eu estou aqui para requerer o depoimento de Miss Watson."

Foi a vez de Elisabeth não entender nada. Mary pareceu abalada.

"Meu depoimento sobre o quê?" Perguntou, sustentando o olhar do policial.

"A senhorita é suspeita de assassinar Jaroslav Chvatik, Miss Watson." Lizzie precisou sentar-se.

"Eu…" Começou a falar.

"O senhor tem um mandato?" Interrompeu-lhe Mary.

Ele gaguejou um pouco, hesitando.

"N-não, mas ela terá de responder a perguntas cedo ou tarde." O que um homem fraco como ele fazia na Scotland Yard?, perguntou-se a dona da casa.

"Bem, Sargento, minha cunhada só as responderá frente ao juiz e com seu advogado ao lado. Traga o mandato e iremos com todo o prazer. Eu, ela e meu marido." Decretou, erguendo-se, firme e imponente. Nesse momento, Elisabeth entendeu completamente porque John casara-se com ela e porque Holmes gostava da comadre.

"Mistress Watson, não precisa ser assim. Podemos resolver isto tranquilamente e..."

"Se o senhor e o Inspetor responsável por este caso acharam que seria fácil arrancar o que quisessem de Lizzie e distorcer depois se viesse de mãos abanando, na hora do chá, quando meu marido não estivesse em casa e com essa sua cara de cão perdido, o senhor se enganou. Eu já enfrentei perigos muito maiores do que o senhor, Sargento, e a Lei está do meu lado. Saia da minha casa. Agora." Mary virou-se na direção da cozinha. "Dolly!" A criada surgiu na sala em um piscar de olhos. "Conduza o cavalheiro para a porta da rua."

"Mistress Watson...!"

"Saia ou eu reportarei seu comportamento à Corregedoria como má-fé. Não se esqueça de qual família Elisabeth faz parte, senhor." Sibilou e o oficial saiu com uma ponta de mágoa no olhar.

//

Mary não tocou no assunto o dia inteiro e encontrava-se estranha. Quando Elisabeth lhe indagou o que aconteceria com ela, respondeu simplesmente que dariam um jeito.

John chegou eram seis e meia e Mary pediu que ela e Pearl fossem dar uma pequena volta pela vizinhança.

Elisabeth olhou para a menininha ao seu lado. Tinha a pele escura típica dos nativos das colônias africanas, sem mestiçagem em seu sangue. Pearl era quase tão calada e submissa quanto a mãe, porém gostava de cantar baixinho quando achava que ninguém a ouvia.

"Pearl querida, você conhece bem Londres, não é?" Perguntou Elisabeth, quando as duas sentaram-se em um banco no parque.

"Sim, Miss Watson." A moça acariciou uma das duas trancinhas apertadas que prendiam o cabelo crespo da menina.

"E sabe guardar segredos?" Como a menininha hesitou um pouco antes de responder, Elisabeth tentou o suborno. "Se eu te der uma fita, você guarda um segredo para mim?"

"Não precisa, Miss Watson. Mamãe ensinou-me a ser leal, muito leal à sua família. Não é nada que vá prejudicar seu irmão, é, Miss Watson?" Murmurou a menina, encarando-a fixamente.

"Não, querida. Eu nunca pediria nada que fosse prejudicar John. Eu só queria saber... você sabe como chegar a Paddington?"


	13. Solidão

Após o jantar, John pediu que Elisabeth ficasse um pouco na sala para uma conversa.

"Lizzie, nenhum de nós perguntou até agora o que aconteceu naquela noite. E nenhum de nós irá te forçar a nada. Mas eu preciso te informar dos riscos que você corre, maninha. Assassinato é passível de forca."

Elisabeth fechou os olhos. Não sabia se tinha medo de morrer. Só não queria morrer deixando para trás uma vida tão vazia. Uma vida tão triste.

"Eu não queria matá-lo." Essa frase desfez um nó muito apertado que selava sua garganta desde então e começou a chorar. Não tinha medo, em si, de morrer. Tinha medo de não poder ficar perto daqueles que amava de novo. Logo agora que tinha John, Mary, Dolly, Pearl... Sherlock...

Mary também começou a chorar e se ajoelhou em frente a ela. Abraçando sua cintura.

"Eu pedi para ele parar. Pedi muito." Não falava apenas da última noite. Falava de todas as noites em que ele visitava-a em seu quarto. Yan...Jaroslav nunca tocara nela, sexualmente falando, mas ele sentia um prazer doentio em espancá-la, em ver o roxo suceder o vermelho. "Eu pedi ajuda, mas ninguém veio. Por que você não veio me salvar, John?" Watson não esperava por essa.

"Sinto muito, Lizzie. Sinto muito por nunca ter podido fazer nada por você..." Tentou tocá-la, mas Elisabeth se encolheu.

Ela levantou-se, deixando Mary atordoada, e esmurrou uma parede, até deixar-se cair no chão. Não queria que as lembranças voltassem. Levantou, tinha que ser adulta.

"Ele... ele ia me matar, entendem?" Arfou. "Eu não podia, não podia morrer. Eu não posso morrer..." Puxou os cabelos para trás. "John, o que eu faço?"

Ele a olhava, incrédulo. Sherlock e Mary tinham razão, Elisabeth lutava muito para estar sã. Lutava o tempo inteiro. Não sabia apenas se admirava ou temia a irmã por isso.

"Elisabeth, você precisa, primeiramente de um advogado. E de uma história consistente. Uma verdade consistente, entende o que quero dizer? Isso que você me contou é real e válido, mas um júri aceitará como uma confissão de insanidade, não de inocência. O que precisamos fazer agora, o que _você_ precisa fazer agora, é organizar os fatos que aconteceram naquela noite, arrumar testemunhas e provar que você não iniciou o incêndio com dolo e sim em legítima defesa." Agora era o lado prático adquirido pelos anos de convívio com Holmes que falava mais alto. O lado de Watson que fizera Mary se apaixonar por ele. Além dos olhos azuis.

Ela concordou com a cabeça e os três concordaram que era a hora de irem dormir.

/

Porém ela não dormiu a noite inteira. Sentada à sua escrivaninha, tentava obedecer ao que John lhe dissera. "Uma verdade consistente". Como se fosse simples.

Nesta noite, tocou pela primeira vez no caderno cor de creme de baunilha que o irmão lhe dera como presente de boas-vindas. Não escrevia bem e de forma concisa como o outro Watson, então, seu relato acabou virando uma sequência de palavras esparsas, borrões e tentativas de desenhos.

Definitivamente, Elisabeth e a caneta não eram almas gêmeas.

Aproximadamente às cinco horas da manhã e dez folhas do caderno (sete tornadas em bolas e dispostas com agonia pelo chão), no momento em que o céu fica mais escuro para, só então, começar a amanhecer, a jovem desistiu e levantou-se.

/

Enrolada em seu roupão, Elisabeth caminhou descalça pelo diminuto quintal da casa dos Watson até que o hálito morno de julho permitiu que ela o abandonasse.

Não sabia, mas Sherlock também apreciava o exato momento que vivia, apreciando o calor agradável dos amanheceres na Normandia naquela época do ano e o fim da caçada a Marie-Louise. Ele abandonava a delegacia francesa onde a viúva estava então encarcerada para pegar o trem que o levaria ao Canal da Mancha e à sua amada e úmida Inglaterra.

/

Úmidos estavam os pés dela, maculados com o orvalho que já cobria tudo. Sentou-se debaixo da pequena macieira e ao lado do balanço delicado. Fechou os lhos e, sem dormir, pôs-se a escutar os ruídos sutis da cidade que despertava.

/

Sentiu fortes náuseas naquele dia, simultâneas a terríveis dores de cabeça e sucedidas por tremores. Contudo, todos estavam atribulados demais para notá-lo. Uma amiga de Mary ficara doente e ela teve de ir visitá-la. Dolly estava ocupada fazendo compotas e John, cheio de pacientes.

Apenas Pearl a acompanhava, apreensiva. Ignorando seus sintomas, Elisabeth decidiu que era o dia certo para escaparem até Paddington e a dócil criada podia somente concordar.

/

No coche as tonturas vieram, intensificando a sensação de ânsia de vômito, concretizada após saltarem do carro e a moça avistar o umbral do número 221 da Baker Street.

A casa estava vazia, não havendo ninguém para socorrê-las. Por sorte, Olivia Hermann, a dona da alfaiataria da esquina, passava pelo local vinda de seu passeio habitual pelo parque e se solidarizou das duas.

"Desculpe-me, mas creio que talvez as duas possam querer ajuda." Pearl a olhou com imensa gratidão, em seus dez anos de vida ninguém mencionara nada sobre cuidar das crises de abstinência da patroinha viciada.

"Sim, ma'm, por favor." Suplicou a negrinha. Elisabeth, que apoiava-se na parede do edifício para conseguir sustentar-se minimamente, ainda tentou replicar do alto de sua autossuficiência inglesa recém-adquirida que não era necessário, mas foi acometida por um violento acesso de tosse e uma breve golfada que por pouco não atingiu os sapatos de Olivia.

"Bem, minha menina," principiou, falando com Pearl "você terá de me ajudar a carregar sua amiga até a minha casa, que é a uns cento e vinte pés daqui." O sotaque dela era suave e agradável, combinava com sua voz tranquila.

Pearl apoiou Elisabeth de um lado e Olivia de outro. A caminhada pareceu a todas mais longa do que realmente foi. Para a moça de vinte e dois anos, o trajeto até o divã no apartamento de Olivia – que se localizava em cima da loja –, foi insuportável. Grosseiramente atirou-se ao móvel, enfiou um das almofadas da gentil desconhecida no rosto e quis não levantar nunca mais. Foi Pearl quem se lembrou das civilidades pelas duas.

"Eu sou Pearl Johnson, ela é Miss Elisabeth Lauren Watson e eu sou criada de sua família, ma'm." Apresentou-as e fez uma pequena mesura em seguida.

Olivia arregalou seus dois amendoados olhos castanhos e respondeu, polidamente em seguida:

"Sou Olivia Judith Hermann, a dona da alfaiataria." Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça e retirou seu chapéu e as finas luvas de verão. "Fique à vontade, Pearl, assim como Miss Watson já fez."

"Oh, Mrs. Hermann..."

"_Frau_ Hermann." Cortou Olivia, quase didaticamente.

"...Frau Hermann," corrigiu-se Pearl "muito obrigada por nos ajudar e perdoe Miss Watson, ela sofre de um mal incurável que suga todas as suas forças."

Olivia aquiesceu e, pela primeira vez desde que chegaram ao cômodo, aproximou-se de Elisabeth.

"Miss Watson." Chamou, parada ao lado da enferma. Elisabeth esticou seu indicador, demonstrando que ouvia. "Miss Watson, há algo mais que eu possa fazer por você?" A moça puxou-a para mais perto pela saia do vestido, de modo que a austríaca abaixou-se ao lado de sua boca descoberta para ouvi-la.

"Peça a Pearl..." parou um instante para umedecer os lábios ressequidos com a língua "para chamar Sherlock Holmes..."

"Mas, Miss, ele não está na Inglaterra..." Argumentou Olivia.

"Peça-a checar de novo em sua casa..." A dor de Elisabeth era tanta que nem mesmo conseguiu processar a informação e perguntar-se como Olivia sabia daquilo. "Se ele realmente... não estiver, Pearl deve ir para casa chamar John ou Mary." A menina não precisou que a dona da casa repetisse as instruções, pegou a bolsinha de dinheiro de Elisabeth e andou até a porta, aguardando Olivia, que a seguiu.

Após Pearl sair, Olivia voltou para junto de Elisabeth, que já havia retirado a almofada dos olhos apertados e fotossensíveis. A austríaca sentou-se em uma poltrona defronte de sua convidada e as duas passaram a se examinar mutuamente.

Elisabeth registrou mentalmente os cabelos muito loiros e crespos de sua anfitriã, que os usava, no momento, soltos. O rosto emoldurado pelos cachos não era excepcionalmente belo nem jovem – embora Frau Hermann não possuísse uma ruga sequer –, tipicamente judeu – fato confirmado pelo pingente de estrela-de-davi em seu pescoço –, com um nariz fino, comprido e ósseo, lábios igualmente estreitos e delicadamente pequenos. O que mais chamava atenção naquela mulher eram as formas largas e fartas, proporcionais e bem distribuídas. A pequena inglesa sentiu-se constrangida com seus seios diminutos e quadris estreitos ao olhar Olivia.

Permaneceram em silêncio até a chegada de Pearl, seu irmão e sua cunhada, transtornados com o ataque da jovem. De fato, ela já estava bem; não sabia por que, mas a simples presença da estrangeira acalmou-a e restituiu-lhe as forças.

"Desculpe-nos pelo inconveniente, Frau Hermann, e queremos que saiba que nossa família lhe será eternamente grata por cuidar da minha irmãzinha."

Mary não concordava tanto assim com o marido, afinal reparara no pingente da modista. Só queria ir embora daquele lar profano.

Elisabeth levantou-se com lentidão, zonza ainda, sem tirar os olhos da anfitriã. Desvencilhou-se da cunhada, que tentava colocar o chapéu em sua cabeça.

"Obrigada, Frau Hermann. Dia desses, vá a nossa casa tomar um chá. Que tal amanhã?" Olivia, Mary, John e Pearl surpreenderam-se com a reação de Elisabeth, só ela não compreendeu o porquê.

A austríaca deu um leve sorriso, segurando afetuosamente as mãos da jovem que acabara de ajudar.

"Amanhã não posso, minha cara, é o shabbath." O brilho dos olhos de Elisabeth ofuscou um pouco, mas ela manteve-se firme.

"Mas venha outro dia, então! Mande um recado, quero agradecer-lhe fazendo-a provar as compotas que Dolly faz. São maravilhosas, Frau!"

"Certo, assim não há como recusar o seu convite, Miss Watson."

/

No coche, John tocou o joelho da irmã com afeto.

"Muito bom, Lizzie, muito polido da sua parte retribuir a gentileza de Frau Hermann desta forma. Fiquei orgulhoso de você, maninha." Elisabeth ruborizou-se com o elogio e arriscou um sorriso tímido.

"Eu não sei se concordo tanto com isso," resmungou Mary, crispando os lábios "não de todo. Seus modos foram louváveis, docinho, mas não com aquela mulher." E olhou para o marido como se buscasse apoio.

"discordo de você, Mary. Só porque ela é austríaca? Não tenho nada contra estrangeiros." A loira suspirou, franzindo o nariz.

"Se ao menos ela fosse _apenas_ estrangeira, estava tudo bem. Ou quase. Mas... ela é judia, John!"

"...Mary!" Exclamou o médico, surpreso.

"Não, não me interrompa, marido. Ela é judia _e_ uma depravada, se for verdade o que dizem por aí. Não quero alguém assim em nossa casa, John. Não. _Isso_ eu não permito." E virou o rosto, dando por encerrada a discussão.

Elisabeth queria protestar, mas não tinha argumentos e não queria ofender a cunhada. Ensimesmou-se.

/

Aspirou a fumaça de seu cachimbo com força, quase com egoísmo. Agora que Marie estava presa e a caçada acabara, evidenciava-se novamente a partida de Elisabeth para a casa de Watson.

Remexeu o fogo da lareira, nunca imaginara como ia sentir-se sozinho sem aqueles dois. Na verdade, o apartamento parecia um mausoléu sem os dois pares de olhos azuis que o perseguiam com admiração.

Evocou fantasmas de eras diferentes como um anestésico para a solidão e o cansaço atuais. Visualizava John sentado em sua escrivaninha, escrevendo e Liz (agora dera para chamá-la assim quando se descuidava em seus pensamentos) aboletada na poltrona que pertencera em outros tempos ao irmão, os olhos fechados, o rosto sereno, pensando em sabe-se-lá-o-que.

Como ela mudara rápido! Em poucas semanas, deixara de ser a franzina caveira que perambulava pela casa para botar corpo e personalidade.

A despeito da imagem que seu pequeno corpo de formas pouco vultuosas passava, Elisabeth era voluntariosa e sempre conseguia o que queria. Ao menos com ele, constatava (não sem uma ponta de desgosto) o detetive.

E era nos olhos inconstantes e nos lábios expressivos que ele notava as tão cuidadosamente dissimuladas mudanças de humor.

Quando estava feliz, alegre ou satisfeita, trazia os olhos úmidos, bem abertos, e a boca relaxada em um quase-sorriso.

Nos dias de tristeza, contraía os olhos, mantinha a boca inexpressiva e os maxilares duros, contendo o choro que, por vezes, escapava em um ganido baixinho quando ela achava que ele não a ouvia em seu quarto.

Mas era em seu momentos de fúria e contrariedade que ele a temia. Quando ficava dias sem falar com ela (por ser tão antissocial e relapso em suas relações ou por causa da cocaína), quando não tocava apenas peças que a desagradavam ao violino ou qualquer outra coisa que a magoasse, evitava-a, pois os olhos doíam nele e temia seu rancor manifestado em palavras duras a respeito de seu caráter, normalmente, observações inteligentes e incontestáveis.

E sabia que estava encrencado quando ela trazia os olhos caídos e arrogantes e a boca crispada para impedir-se de gritar com ele. Quando se demorava demais nos passeios sozinha pelo parque e quando passava dois, três dias sem sequer cumprimentá-lo até que ele se redimisse de seu pecado. Seja dando-lhe um presente como um livro, um vestido ou um perfume, seja executando sua peça favorita ao violino.

Até disso sentia falta.


	14. Ela apenas o desafiava

Se dirigiu à casa ampla e iluminada onde moravam seu melhor amigo e as duas mulheres da vida dele. Holmes ansiava por ser ele mesmo a contar-lhes que o pesadelo tinha terminado. Graças a ele.

A criada abriu a porta e, convidando-o a esperar, informou que seu senhor e a patroa haviam saído rapidamente para visitar um amigo, Dr. Doyle, mas que já estariam de volta. Elisabeth estava em casa, informou.

"...Mas está dormindo, Mr. Holmes, coitadinha, teve outra crise." Sherlock sentiu raiva, afinal, Elisabeth tinha melhorado antes de toda aquela confusão para piorar de novo. "O Dr. Watson acha que é a tensão."

E não disse mais nada, voltando para a cozinha. Holmes presumiu que fosse o medo de Marie-Louise voltar a atacá-la. Tão logo acordasse, lhe contaria o ocorrido, assim ela poderia dormir tranquila, finalmente.

/

Elisabeth acordou com fome. Bom sinal, o enjoo tinha passado. Considerando que estava sozinha com Dolly e Pearl em casa, não tirou a camisola, apenas jogando o roupão por cima, sem amarrá-lo, e foi para a cozinha.

/

Passado um quarto de hora lendo o jornal, Holmes ouviu passos no corredor e fechou-o, erguendo a cabeça. Elisabeth estava parada no umbral que ligava o corredor à sala. Usava uma camisola diferente da que havia lhe dado, era mais fresca. Claro, estavam no verão, absolutamente esperado. Mas algum quase-pensamento que passou por sua cabeça e que não conseguiu identificar fez a boca de seu estômago se contrair.

"Mr. Holmes?..."

/

"...O que faz aqui?" Havia estacado ao vê-lo sentado em seu sofá. Fechou o roupão rapidamente, sentindo o rosto empalidecer e a respiração ficar rasa. Na verdade, o que queria mesmo perguntar era: "por que não veio antes?" ou dizer: "tive tanto medo...", mas foi o orgulho que falou naquele momento.

E o tempo passou em câmera lenta quando ele se mexeu, quando dispôs o jornal com as folhas elegantemente arrumadas antes de falar. Ele era tão metódico... E se levantou, arrumou a camisa, correu os dedos pelos cabelos. Elisabeth queria ficar olhando-o para sempre. E queria também que ele fosse embora para nunca mais voltar.

/

Aquela frieza o surpreendeu. Elisabeth nunca fora exatamente efusiva, mas tanto distanciamento era demais. O aperto no estômago irradiou pelo tórax. Se mexeu um pouco para ganhar tempo, arrumou o jornal, ficou de pé.

"Você está bem? Digo, está se dando bem na casa do seu irmão?" Não queria responder naquele momento, queria ter certeza de que ela estava feliz antes.

Elisabeth abriu e fechou a boca pequena algumas vezes. Puxou o cabelo para trás da orelha, sorriu. Sorriso pequeno, discreto. Tímido. Só então reparava o quão tímida era a moça.

/

"Estou. Mary é muito boa para mim." Seu estômago resmungou baixinho, ainda tinha fome, mas não queria tirar os olhos dele, não queria se afastar.

"Mas a que devemos sua visita? Não estava trabalhando, Mr. Holmes?"

"Não exatamente. Eu estava procurando Mrs. Watson. Ela está presa agora, Elisabeth."

Por um momento Lizzie ficou confusa. Ele estava falando de Mary? Então piscou algumas vezes e tudo fez sentido.

"Estamos... Estamos falando de... da minha madrasta?"

"Estamos."

/

Ela contorceu todo o rosto, fazendo um esforço enorme para não chorar. Não conseguiu. As lágrimas saíram com força e o rosto ficou vermelho de tanta força que Elisabeth fazia para conter os soluços. Pôs a mão na frente da boca, tentando calar-se, mas a violência do choro aumentava a cada segundo. Um choro alto, de alívio.

Holmes se aproximou e puxou as mãos que apertavam o rosto em formato de coração, tentando acalmá-la.

"Acabou, Elisabeth. Acabou." Foi nesse momento que ela abraçou-o com força, tremendo descontroladamente e sem parar nem um momento com as lágrimas e os uivos.

"Eu tive tanto medo... Tanto medo... Por que... você não veio antes, Sherlock? Por que você me deixou sozinha...?" Ele não conseguia corresponder ao aperto ou responder às perguntas, apenas queria que aquele contato físico que o deixava desconfortável acabasse.

Delicadamente, empurrou-a pelos braços, cortando a intimidade.

"Você agora está segura, pode dormir em paz, garota." E tentou sorrir, ignorando a cena de segundos atrás e ignorando que seu sangue pulsava com força nas orelhas.

/

Elisabeth tomou consciência do que fizera e sentiu vergonha. Sentia vergonha de demonstrar seu afeto de mão única por ele. Esquecera de que Holmes era um iceberg.

Na verdade, nunca lhe passou pela cabeça se perguntar por que ele dedicara um mês a caçar de forma febril aquela que lhe fez tão mal ou por que ele se importava tanto com ela. A seu modo, mas se importava. Elisabeth não entendia ainda as sutilezas da alma do detetive.

"Obrigada." Murmurou, enxugando as lágrimas no roupão. Choraria muito mais depois, mas não mais em sua frente. "Obrigada, Mr. Holmes, nunca poderei agradecer o bastante."

Ele olhou para a janela, interessado em algo lá fora. Agora só queria que ele fosse embora.

"Creio que veio ver meu irmão, não é mesmo, Mr. Holmes?"

"Sim, sim." Respondeu, distraído. Por que ele não a olhava enquanto estavam se falando?

"Acho que John irá se demorar na casa do Dr. Doyle... Eu dou o recado que você veio e ele te procurará." Disse, tentando imitar a firmeza educada de Mary.

Dessa vez ele a olhou, surpreso. Será que tinha sido ríspida?

"Você está passando mal, Elisabeth?" Perguntou, preocupado. Não, não tinha sido ríspida, ele só viu o que queria acreditar e achou que Elisabeth não estava bem.

"Estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça, Mr. Holmes. Gostaria de ficar sozinha e não queria deixá-lo aqui na sala sem companhia. Não insista, por favor." Ele ficou ainda mais surpreso e não contestou.

"Dolly!" A criada apareceu quase que imediatamente. "Leve Mr. Holmes até a porta e me providencie um chá, por favor. Até logo, Mr. Holmes, e muito obrigada, de novo."

/

Holmes deixou a casa dos Watson, confuso. Que Elisabeth era aquela? Ela não estava passando mal, estava expulsando-o. Quando aquela garota se tornara tão voluntariosa?

Voluntariosa e bonita, uma voz estúpida completou em sua cabeça. Não era bonita, retorquiu o ego de Holmes, ela apenas o desafiava.

E, conforme caminhava pelas ruas, um sentimento adormecido brotava nele: luxúria. Correu as mãos pelos cabelos e olhou para o chão ao perceber que não tirava os olhos dos colos femininos. Que embaraçoso! Um homem de trinta e quatro anos portando-se como um adolescente! Inferno de garota que o botava fora dos eixos!

Em casa, recorreu ao uísque para ver se o desejo que lhe apertava as roupas passava. Não passou. Ao contrário, uma vez alcoolizado, começou a pensar com quem se aliviar, ao invés de como ignorar a situação.

/

A porta da alfaiataria Hermann estremeceu com as batidas pouco amigáveis que recebia. E, ao abrir a porta, Olivia não pode esconder o espanto.

"Chuck, o que faz aqui?" Sussurrou, esquecendo-se até de que não eram mais amigos para ela utilizar seu apelido íntimo.

"Ajude-me, Liv. Preciso de você, _agora_." Rosnou o homem, entrando sem ser convidado.

Ela não se surpreendia com esse comportamento, mas assim já era humilhante, afinal, já fazia um _bom_ tempo que eles sequer falavam-se.

Não que isso fizesse a menor diferença para ele, que já havia galgado a escada e adentrado o apartamento. Olivia seguiu-o, temerosa, mas com uma ponta de expectativa.

Quando ele acercou-se de sua presença, apertou-a contra si lascivamente, mordendo-lhe o pescoço. A austríaca gemeu de prazer, sem estar totalmente certa se queria aquilo. Porém, quando os ágeis dedos de violinista dançaram em suas costas, as dúvidas se foram e restou só a carne.

Não chegaram à cama. Na verdade, desde que começaram aquele estranho relacionamento dos dois, só deitaram-se uma vez na velha cama do casal para nunca mais. A viúva não tinha o hábito de macular o leito matrimonial com seus amantes.

Tudo foi muito intenso, quase bruto, e sem nenhum sentimento além do desejo. Quando terminaram, Sherlock rolou para o lado e começou a se vestir. Olivia acendeu um cigarro.

"Chuck," chamou-o, ao que o detetive indicou com um meneio de cabeça que ouvira "procure ela." Com essa frase, ele virou-se para encará-la, verdadeiramente surpreso.

"Ela quem?"

"Eu não sei," respondeu a austríaca, dando de ombros "talvez a mulher cujo nome você não parou de balbuciar enquanto fazíamos sexo." Neste ponto, o detetive suplantou o homem, assim como a curiosidade suplantou o decoro.

"E que nome foi?" Olivia sabia que não havia uma só gota de cinismo naquela pergunta, quando verdadeiramente se envolvia no ato, Sherlock apagava algumas de suas reações durante o mesmo.

"Liz." Ele crispou os lábios ao ouvi-lo. "E não, meu caro, não foi Liv. Primeiro porque eu ainda escuto bem e segundo porque você nunca murmuraria o meu nome involuntariamente, Chuck."

Depois dessa, Sherlock levantou-se grosseiramente e se despediu, apressado, saindo em seguida.


	15. Capítulo não completamente dispensável

Elisabeth estava sentada na sala de visitas, bordando um lenço para John quando Pearl veio avisar-lhe que Frau Hermann viera para o chá.

Assim que a austríaca pisou na sala, Elisabeth pousou o bastidor na mesinha de centro e ficou de pé para saudá-la como vira Mary fazer tantas vezes.

"Boa tarde. Finalmente me deu o gosto de sua presença, senhora." Sorriram amavelmente uma para a outra e Elisabeth indicou-lhe que sentasse ao seu lado no sofá.

"Sinto não ter podido comparecer antes, mas mês passado estava cheia de encomendas, Miss Watson."

"Por favor, me chame de Elisabeth, Frau Hermann." Pediu a inglesinha, depositando sua mão sobre a da outra e provocando um riso surpreso nela. Curto, porém franco. Exatamente como a dona.

"Nesse caso, Elisabeth, tenho de pedir que me chame de Olivia."

"Por quê?" Quem se surpreendeu dessa vez foi a mais nova.

"Porque não é de bom-tom que só uma das metades seja chamada pelo prenome, parece que você é criança ou que eu sou sua superior, Elisabeth." Explicou, didaticamente, a loira. Lizzie teve de concordar, mesmo isso fazendo-a sentir-se incomodada.

/

Dolly serviu o chá preto com torradas acompanhado de biscoitos amanteigados, geleia de laranja e cascas de laranja cristalizadas, sentaram-se no jardim, aproveitando o belo dia do lado de fora.

Elisabeth estava embevecida como Olivia era independente, madura, segura de si. Não era uma devassa, mas sim uma mulher livre, que amou a penas seu marido e não sentiu mais necessidade de um companheiro quando ele morreu.

Olivia, de sua parte, se encantou pela pureza e vivacidade de Elisabeth, a garota era inteligente, sempre querendo saber o porquê de tudo, e a mulher lamentou viverem naquele tempo e naquele local onde Elisabeth tinha tão poucas perspectivas de crescimento intelectual. Mas John era um homem de alguma cultura e, neste ponto, Olivia tinha de admitir: ele estava dando muitas oportunidades de liberdade e experimentação à irmã.

E foi daquele encantamento mútuo que surgiu, mais tarde, um laço mais profundo do que a amizade e que, por vezes, se manifestava de modo análogo à paixão. Elisabeth teria em Olivia a outra metade do seu modelo de mulher ideal (a primeira metade era Mary, mas faltava-lhe algo. Do ponto de vista da cunhada, Mary era ortodoxa demais, submissa demais) e isso, combinado com o temperamento expansivo e envolvente da boêmia judia, resultou em uma atração irrefreável por seus gostos e ideias. Olivia seria sua heroína assim como Mary ocupara o posto vago de sua mãe.

Para a outra, o relacionamento seria menos descomplicado. Por, inclusive, ser mais consciente e livre em relação à sua sexualidade, seu amor por Elisabeth beiraria o carnal. Ela depositaria na garota todas as suas expectativas, as suas carências, a sua não-realização como mãe, como irmã e como filha. Aquela jovem seria, sem o saber, a primeira mulher com a qual Olivia se daria bem na vida. A primeira pessoa que a amaria sem pedir nada em troca e sem precisar tocá-la. Olivia, até então, só se dera bem com homens e todos os que se aproximavam um pouco mais terminavam dormindo com ela. Elisabeth seria aquela que lhe mostraria que o amor não precisa do sexo para existir.

/

No começo da noite, John e Mary chegaram, trazendo Holmes para o jantar. Ele ria, descontraído, ao conversar com o casal Watson, até que viu as duas sentadas na sala. Empalideceu instantaneamente. Olivia retribuiu ao seu olhar severo e tornou-se rígida, apreensiva.

Mas Elisabeth não percebeu assim o movimento dos dois, pensou que Sherlock olhara para ela e ainda estava magoado pela vez em que ela o expulsou da casa, alegando dor de cabeça. Pelo menos ele estivera muito estranho no último mês, mais frio do que o normal. Elisabeth estava bordando em segredo um lenço com as suas iniciais (até que ela bordava bem, em comparação com a sua escrita, era um gênio) para tentar se redimir.

"Boa noite, Frau Hermann, Lizzie..." Saudou John, amável como sempre. Embora estivesse feliz com a visita da salvadora da irmã (e esperava sinceramente que ficassem amigas para que ela tivesse com quem conversar e passear), estava temeroso com a forma como Mary reagiria, uma vez que já se expressara claramente contra essa aproximação "Mary, pode avisar a Dolly para colocar o prato de Holmes na mesa?" A esposa lançou um último olhar severo para Elisabeth e foi para a cozinha.

"Ah, Olivia, quer ficar para o jantar?" Perguntou a moça, empolgadíssima com a ideia. O estômago de Holmes afundou uns três centímetros, só vira Elisabeth ficar excitada assim quando ela soube que iam à estreia d'O Fantasma da Ópera. E, como se não bastasse, afundou um pouco mais ao se lembrar de tudo o que acontecera naquela noite e depois, por causa dela.

"Não posso, sinto muito, mas é impossível. Tenho um sarau hoje daqui a pouco," Neste ponto olhou com intensidade nos olhos de Holmes "Liz." E voltou a mirar a pequena, já amável de novo. "Quem sabe um dia eu não te levo comigo?" Nisso, Mary, que entrava na sala, riu com sarcasmo.

"Acho que não seria aconselhável para a reputação de uma moça frequentar esse tipo de lugar." Olivia estreitou os olhos por um breve momento e depois relaxou, levantando-se.

"Bem, tenham uma boa noite e um ótimo jantar, adeus." Elisabeth levantou-se de um salto, indo atrás dela.

"Espere, eu a acompanho até a rua!" Holmes reparou também como Elisabeth se ocupara com sua visita e mal o olhara e reparou como ela estava relaxada, corada. Na presença de _Olivia_ ela ficava feliz, não se retraía toda e nem empalidecia por não respirar.

/

"Eu fico esperando o coche com você, Olivia." A loira sorriu.

"Não, não seria bom, Elisabeth. Volte para dentro, não queremos que pegue um resfriado." Ela ia contestar, mas teve o raciocínio interrompido pela voz firme de Holmes vinda de suas costas.

"Sim, Elisabeth, volte para dentro que eu fico aqui fazendo companhia para Frau Hermann." Elisabeth virou-se rapidamente, pronta para contestar os dois (tão rapidamente que as trancinhas que usava chicotearam seu rosto, fazendo-a sentir-se ridícula), mas viu a intensidade com que Holmes fixava Olivia, a ponto de sentir seu estômago escorregando pelas pernas de ansiedade. Não conseguiu dizer mais nada e saiu, murmurando boas-noites.

/

"Pronto, Chuck, ela já fechou a porta, pode falar." Olivia tirou um cigarro de seu velho estojo pintado com uma cena de valsa vienense em cores vivas e borradas, ao estilo impressionista, que um ex-namorado seu dera-lhe de aniversário e acendeu-o com um fósforo vulgar. Tragou lentamente e deixou a fumaça escapar com displicência.

Holmes permaneceu alguns momentos em silêncio, tentando não permitir que a presença de Olivia turvasse o seu raciocínio.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Hermann? O que quer dessa vez?" Rosnou por fim. Olivia riu baixinho, tragando mais uma vez antes de respondê-lo.

"Ah, _agora_ eu voltei a ser 'Hermann, a austríaca devassa, judia e malvada que partiu o...'"

"Não desconverse! Responda objetivamente à minha pergunta: o que você quer rondando a família deles? Quer arrastar Elisabeth para o buraco que você cavou para si mesma?" Ela o enervava até o último fio de cabelo e Holmes só não estava aos berros por considerar tal atitude patética e inútil.

"Eu só acho curioso, _Chuck_," Ela jogou a bituca no chão e pisou-a com a com a ponta do sapato. "que, há um mês, eu fosse 'Liv' de novo e, agora, porque eu mexi com 'Lizzie', voltei a ser 'Hermann'."

Holmes franziu a testa com rancor e desprezo. Não só por ela, mas por si mesmo, por ser tão fraco quando se tratava de Olivia.

"...ou, talvez, eu devesse dizer 'Liz'." Provocou, sorrindo de forma sardônica e exibindo todos os seus dentes.

Foi a vez de Holmes começar a rir, desagradável. Olivia cerrou o rosto, esperando o bote. Ela era uma das pessoas que mais conhecia e entendia Sherlock.

"Eu sabia que você não ia deixar isso passar em branco. Você não mudou nada mesmo, _Liv_." Nisso o coche que Pearl chamara para Olivia já surgia no fim da rua, trotando suavemente. "Deixe-me ser bem claro com você, Hermann: se não quiser problemas _pessoais_ comigo, se afaste de Elisabeth. Porque se alguma coisa acontecer com ela por sua causa, eu caço você até o fim do mundo como fiz com a madrasta dela. Eu prometi ao Watson que cuidaria dela e você não está imune a isso."

Olivia fez um meneio de descrença com a cabeça e virou-se para subir no coche. Parou, antes de pisar nas escadas, virou para ele, suspirou e deu-lhe um adeus suave com os dedos.

"Até logo, Chuck." Sentia falta dele, sentia falta de Saul.

/

Holmes ficou alguns minutos na rua, se recompondo até perceber que estava com mais fome do que raiva e vergonha e entrou na casa.

/

Não é um fragmento essencial à história, leitor(a), se quiser, pode pulá-lo, mas eu sempre quis descrever o lar dos Watson em Londres.

Era uma casa pequena, branca e simpática de três andares e jardineiras nas janelas. O primeiro andar era composto pelo vestíbulo anexo ao corredor principal que abria para a esquerda, a direita e desembocava no fim da casa, numa porta de acesso à sala de jantar – que também servia como ateliê das mulheres e era onde estava a escada para o segundo andar.

Falemos da primeira porta que os visitantes viam: era estreita e da mesma cor da fachada, com pequenas folhas entalhadas na madeira do umbral, e abria para a sela de visitas, um cômodo todo em verde e dourado, íntimo e acolhedor, com duas poltronas que convidavam seus ocupantes a se esticar e ficar mais um pouco. Esta sala possuía duas janelas com cortinas de cambraia branca bordadas por Mary, uma delas tinha margaridas na jardineira e abria para o minúsculo jardim, com uma boa vista do portão de perro torcido que fechava elegantemente a propriedade dos Watson e a outra, sem jardineira, dava para os arbustos floridos do "jardim lateral" (esse nome era um eufemismo para a estreita faixa de terra entre a parede e a cerca viva, onde Mary plantara arbustos de rosas). O chão dessa sala era acarpetado, tornando-a ligeiramente desconfortável nas horas quentes de verão, apesar de ser um cômodo arejado. Além das poltronas e da mesinha de centro, o único móvel do cômodo era uma estante de madeira nobre que guardava os poucos romances de Elisabeth, os livros narrando as aventuras de Holmes e Watson e os meigos bibelôs de Mary.

A segunda porta que se via no corredor era um pouco adiante da primeira, à direita. Dava para o território da fiel Dolly, com seus temperos e cheiros intensos, herdados da miscigenação da fé muçulmana (seu pai) com a cultura hindu (sua mãe). De frente para a porta ficava o grande armário de madeira clara que comportava a louça comum e, bem ao seu lado, a pia larga e brilhante. O meio do cômodo era ocupado por ma ampla mesa-bancada onde Dolly podia preparar os ingredientes das refeições. O fogão era bojudo e funcionava a lenha como todos os outros fogões da época – a pilha de toras secas ficava ao lado da fossa, no quintal. A despensa era um pequeno armário de quatro portas, recheada por potes de canela, pimenta e grãos. O quarto de Dolores e Pearl tinha acesso pela cozinha, mas ninguém da casa além das duas entrava lá.

A última porta era também a mais interessante, pois atrás dela estava a belíssima sala de jantar com seus móveis modernos e seu piano-armário de madeira clara. Essa sala tinha o formato de um L invertido, sendo mais curta à direita e o braço mais longo – que descia contornando o corredor – à esquerda. Ao entrar no cômodo, a primeira coisa que se via era a escada para o segundo andar e, um pouco à esquerda dela, as grandes portas de vidro que abriam para o quintal. Essas portas forneciam praticamente toda a iluminação necessária ao cômodo, porém, como se não fosse o bastante, ainda havia mais duas janelas, ambas viradas para o jardim lateral. Os móveis eram, além do piano, a mesa de jantar retangular (quase quadrada) de madeira cor de caramelo e seis cadeiras rodeando-a que faziam parte do conjunto que ocupava a quina do cômodo, próximo às portas para o quintal. Havia também um mimoso divã de estofado cor de creme com pequenas flores de todos os tipos que ficava ao lado do piano, para costurar, repousar ou ouvir a música e, por último, a robusta cristaleira envidraçada que guardava a louça dos dias de festa e ficava perto da mesa, encostado na parede contígua à das portas.

Subindo as escadas, chegava-se ao minúsculo cômodo enfeitado com duas aquarelas de temas campestres feitas pela mãe de John e que abria para os dois amplos quartos de dormir, o escritório onde o médico trabalhava em casa e o quarto de banho.

Comecemos pelo segundo menor cômodo – o banheiro nem vale a pena ser descrito, posto que lá houvesse apenas um cesto de roupas, uma pia e uma banheira com chuveiro – o escritório de Watson. Era realmente pequenino, com apenas uma janela voltada para a rua, e nele cabia com alguma folga a ampla escrivaninha voltada de costas para a janela, com sua grande cadeira estofada atrás e uma cadeira menor e menos confortável à sua frente, e, junto à parede ao lado da porta, uma alta estante abarrotada com os livros de trabalho de Watson. Creio que o único detalhe desse cômodo que realmente vale a pena ser mencionado é a pequena pintura ovalada que John encomendara que fizessem de Mary e que ele mantinha em sua mesa, dentro de uma moldura de madeira trabalhada.

O quarto do casal era o maior cômodo do andar, ocupado principalmente pela larga cama de casal feita em madeira sólida. Ao seu lado havia uma mesinha com a jarra de água e, um pouco mais à direita de um observador vendo da porta, uma janela que, na verdade, era uma porta e abria para uma varandinha com vista para a macieira e próxima a do quarto de Elisabeth, separadas apenas por uma muretinha em forma de grade e cinquenta centímetros para uma queda de livre de alguns metros. Dentro do cômodo, havia ainda a penteadeira de Mary, de madeira clara e bancada praticamente vazia – com apenas um vidro de perfume, uma bíblia, um terço, pouca maquiagem e uma pequenina caixinha de joias – e o armário de John e o baú de roupas de Mary.

O quarto de Elisabeth era ligeiramente menor que o outro, possuindo a mesma varandinha perto da mesinha com água ao lado da cama de solteira, só que espelhado. A moça não possuía uma penteadeira, sua escrivaninha ampla de madeira pintada de branco funcionava também como tal. Ao lado da escrivaninha havia um espelho de corpo inteiro, não que Elisabeth passasse muito tempo se mirando, mas Mary achou que seria bom para quando ela saísse – como se Elisabeth tivesse alguém para sair com ela. Além da escrivaninha, havia apenas o pequeno armário dela e um biombo decorado para que se vestisse atrás dele.

/

Pronto leitor(a), acaba aqui a parte descritiva, agora você já pode respirar aliviado(a) e voltar para a história.

/

Holmes encontrou Mary com uma expressão profundamente contrariada, olhando pela janela lateral mais próxima ao piano, onde Elisabeth estava sentada com John, praticando uma canção que havia aprendido com a professora. O irmão não tinha quase nenhuma desenvoltura e, mesmo tendo aprendido a tocar o instrumento quando era bem pequena e não tendo nenhuma oportunidade de tocá-lo nos últimos dezesseis anos, Elisabeth demonstrava muito mais graciosidade e ouvido musical, já movimentando os dedos pelas teclas com alguma rapidez. Sherlock sorriu, reconhecendo a melodia e aprovando a escolha da moça.

"Para Elisa?" Perguntou, aproximando-se silenciosamente e se divertindo muito ao ver ambos errarem a nota com o susto.

Ela olhou-o, um pouco aborrecida e um pouco curiosa com todo aquele tempo em que ele passara lá fora, supostamente com Olivia.

"Sim, Beethoven é o favorito do meu professor. E me agrada bastante." O moreno não pode ocultar sua surpresa.

"Professor? Achei que estivesse tendo aulas com Mrs. Carter." Elisabeth corou ligeiramente com o questionamento e não respondeu, deixando Holmes ainda mais irritado sem entender o porquê.

"Bem, Holmes, Mrs. Carter já é uma senhora de idade e ficou doente, por isso, seu filho Ronald passou a dar aulas para Elisabeth em seu lugar." Mary respondeu pela cunhada. "É um homem muito educado e achei honroso manter o compromisso da mãe conosco, mesmo trabalhando exaustivamente na Orquestra Londrina."

"E ele precisava escolher justo essa música para ensinar a você, Elisabeth? Parece que ele a está cortejando, caso não saiba." Retorquiu o detetive, praticamente ignorando Mary.

Dessa vez, Elisabeth virou-se para ele, muito séria, quase ofendida.

"Por favor, Mr. Holmes, ele é um homem muito educado..." John cortou-a, tentando encerrar a discussão.

"Além disso, Holmes, ele tem trinta e três anos."

"Bem, não entendo o que isso prova, ele é mais novo do que nós, Watson." Finalmente ele saiu um pouco da postura agressiva, tentando arrebanhar o amigo em sua linha de raciocínio.

"Mais novo do que vocês ou não, Holmes, ela ainda é onze anos mais nova do que ele, uma criança." Encerrou Mary, aproveitando para alfinetá-lo um pouco.

Holmes não conseguiu pensar em um modo de contrargumentar sem expor seus pensamentos pouco decentes a respeito da irmãzinha de seu melhor amigo, então se calou e foi para o jardim fumar, enquanto esperava Dolly e Pearl terminarem de servir o jantar. Elisabeth ainda olhou para as costas dele por alguns segundos, mas voltou a tocar, intrigada com as reações estranhas do Grande Detetive.


	16. A gatinha e o sargento

O verão ia embora conforme setembro se aproximava e Elisabeth lembrava como admirava na infância a beleza da mudança de cor operada nas folhas. A macieira pouco a pouco parou de dar frutos e foi embranquecendo, depois amareleceria. O mundo era belo e o piano, seu melhor amigo. Mesmo com toda a inteligência de Holmes, ele estava enganado sobre o professor de música. Mr. Carter estava noivo e profundamente apaixonado por uma dama da orquestra. Miss Elisabeth Eliot tocava harpa e, segundo seu enamorado, parecia um anjo translúcido.

Paralelamente, Olivia continuava visitando sua jovem amiga quando Elisabeth não podia encontrá-la em Paddington ou em algum parque. A loira gostava cada vez mais da pequenina e o afeto era retribuído, senão em igual proporção, ao menos intensamente. Se bem que Elisabeth nunca poderia amar Olivia tanto quanto a austríaca iria amá-la, ela tinha outras pessoas a amar, afinal, e Olivia só tinha a si.

Já era meados de setembro quando Elisabeth finalmente foi convocada para depor na Scotland Yard. Ela encontrava-se apavorada, com medo de não conseguir fazer entenderem sua inocência e parar na forca. John também estava apreensivo, tinha medo de não conseguir proteger novamente sua irmãzinha das intempéries do mundo. Logo os dois irmãos e seu advogado – Elias Thompson, um sujeitinho com cara de rato – entraram na sala, o inspetor responsável pelo caso levantou-se para cumprimentá-los.

"Miss Watson, finalmente nos conhecemos. Sou o inspetor Jordan e, creio que vocês já se conhecessem, este é o meu assistente, o sargento Williams." Ela não deixou de encará-lo nem quando fez um pequeno aceno com a cabeça, concordando. O inspetor não pode deixar de se perguntar se já havia visto um olhar tão severo...

Elisabeth sentou-se, tentando não transparecer o nervosismo e o medo, e engoliu em seco. John olhou-a em seguida e apertou-lhe a mão por baixo da mesa, incentivando-a a ter força.

"Creio que a senhorita sabe porque estamos aqui, Miss Watson." Começou o inspetor.

"Para falar da morte de Yan... Jaroslav." Ela sentia-se atrapalhada, aquela sala era apertada e pouco confortadora.

"Sim... Esta é a oportunidade que a senhorita tem de me convencer de que é inocente, Miss Watson."

"Mas eu não sou inocente." Interpelou-o, Elisabeth, colocando as mãos unidas no colo e erguendo o queixo. "Não nego que sou a responsável pelo incêndio que matou Jaroslav. Nunca neguei." O policial Williams a encarava, surpreso com a aparente frieza do que ele pensava ser a mais adorável assassina que já vira, mas já fora admitido pelos outros policiais da corporação que as pessoas surpreendem, principalmente as belas, jovens e bem-nascidas.

Todos passaram alguns segundos em silêncio, inclusive o estupefato advogado, esperando que a mulher concluísse seu raciocínio. Finalmente, depois de um profundo suspiro, ela voltou a falar.

"Só que a morte não foi intencional. Sou culpada pelo incêndio, mas inocente do assassinato, inspetor."

/

Saíram da delegacia no fim da tarde e John deixou Elisabeth em casa antes de seguir para o trabalho. O inspetor ficara chocado com o depoimento da moça, com todos os detalhes da fatídica noite e das torturas que ela passara em sua juventude. Segundo o advogado, o caso provavelmente seria arquivado como legítima defesa, embora eles ainda tivessem que esperar outros depoimentos que corroborassem a sua versão, como o de Marie-Louise e, ainda segundo o advogado, seria interessante ter o de Holmes também – afinal, argumentou Mr. Thompson, ele fora a primeira pessoa de fora da família a vê-la e era uma pessoa de destaque na sociedade inglesa, cujo depoimento teria crédito.

Ela se jogou, exausta, em uma das poltronas da sala de estar. Ainda bem que era sexta-feira e, depois do trabalho, Olivia iria se resguardar para o shabat porque ela não queria receber visitas. Naquele dia, não se sentia disposta a receber ninguém. Depois do longo relato contendo as lágrimas, estava com uma dor de cabeça aguda e, aparentemente, pouco disposta a abandoná-la tão cedo. Abandonou o livro que começara a ler, as letras pequenas só estavam piorando o seu estado, e levantou-se para ficar jogada na grama do quintal como gostava de fazer nos momentos de modorra.

A grama começava a ficar sem viço e quebradiça, dando mostras da força do outono que chegava, fazendo Elisabeth lamentar que, em breve, se despediria do calor agradável que agora preenchia todas as partes de seu corpo em contato com a terra acalentadora.

Depois de vinte minutos de bem-vindo silêncio, Pearl veio incomodá-la em visível agitação.

"Miss Watson, Miss Watson!" Chamou a garotinha, sentando-se na grama ao lado dela. Elisabeth tirou do rosto a mão que cobria seus olhos e a encarou, entediada. "Há um homem em frente a casa há algum tempo, olhando a casa sem esboçar nenhuma intenção de se anunciar. Ele parece tão desolado, o pobre..."

A senhorinha levantou seu tronco, subitamente curiosa, apoiando-se nas mãos. Quem poderia ser? questionou-se, com o coração batendo à boca. Tinha também um pouco de medo misturado à já dita curiosidade naquela ansiedade toda.

"E você já o viu antes, Pearl?" A menina confirmou com a cabeça antes de responder.

"Algumas vezes, senhorita. Embora eu não saiba seu nome." E parou para pensar um pouco, compenetrada. "A primeira foi quando ele veio avisar ao Doutor que a senhorita estava viva e tinha sido encontrada entre os escombros da casa, teve outra há uns meses, quando a senhora Mary o enxotou daqui. E isso sem contar com todas as vezes que ele vinha vê-la quando estava desacordada ou tonta no primeiro mês em que esteve aqui, senhorita. Ele é policial, não é?"

Essa descrição surpreendeu completamente Elisabeth. Não fazia o menor sentido aquele rapaz estar visitando-a...

"E qual é a cor do cabelo dele?"

"Muito ruivo, senhora." Realmente, não fazia sentido nenhum ele estar ali.

Elisabeth levantou-se, espanando a terra da roupa e correu para a sala de estar. Mary já estava lá, espiando entre as cortinas. Quando a cunhada entrou no cômodo, ela virou-se, com um sorriso traquinas e satisfeito nos lábios.

"Eu sabia!" Gemeu a loira. "Sabia que ele tinha ficado _encantado_ com esse seu rostinho lindo, Lizzie! Ninguém viria quase todo dia falar com uma desorientada por simples cumprimento ao dever." Elisabeth empurrou delicadamente a cunhada e espiou também.

Era o sargento Williams, como ela tinha imaginado, que estava rondando a calçada da casa dos Watson. Será que ele realmente tinha ido até lá cortejá-la? Elisabeth sentiu um pouco de pena dele, pois ele não a agradava nem um pouco.

"Coitado dele..." Murmurou a mais nova. "Todo esse tempo andando que nem um bobo ao redor da casa e nem para tocar a campainha. Será que ele tem algum problema, Mary?" Se ele não a agradava fisicamente, agradava-a menos ainda com aquele comportamento – em sua opinião – fraco e pouco masculino. Um homem de verdade, pensava Elisabeth, que quisesse cortejar alguém, não viria de mãos abanando à casa da moça e não ficaria um tempão do lado de fora com cara de palerma.

"Não fale bobagens, menina! Ele deve estar inseguro, pois a sua família tem condição e, além disso, ele já foi maltratado uma vez aqui. Mas não o deixemos esperando, Elisabeth, vamos convidá-lo a entrar!"

"O quê?" A moça ficou entre a surpresa e a indignação com aquela atitude da cunhada. "Mas eu não quero que ele entre, Mary! Além do mais, ele é policial, que crie coragem sozinho para vir falar comigo!"

"Você ficou maluca, Elisabeth? Sabe o quão difícil será arrumar um pretendente para você, por mais bonitinha e agradável que seja? Você tem vinte e dois anos, foi re-alfabetizada há menos de seis meses, não foi apresentada à sociedade, tem apenas uma amiga – de péssima reputação, diga-se de passagem – e, para finalizar, é viciada em morfina!" Neste ponto, Mary parou para respirar, triunfante, e suavizou um pouco o tom. "Pense bem, querida, ele não é feio, é jovem, tem uma profissão digna – com perspectivas de subir na carreira –, parece ser um homem decente... John não poderá sustentá-la a vida toda, Lizzie, você precisa de um marido. E, se o sargento Williams deseja desposá-la, por que não dar-lhe uma chance?"

Elisabeth mordeu os lábios, pensando em tudo o que Mary lhe dissera e parecia soar correto. Deu-lhe as costas e andou um pouco pelo aposento, olhando as coisas. Será que agora, quando mal começava a se acostumar com sua vida, teria de mudar tudo de novo? Não queria se casar com ninguém. Ninguém mesmo? Não, ninguém, pensou com força, enxotando quase-pensamentos diabólicos que zanzavam em sua cabeça. Porém, tinha que se casar. Era o normal, era a convenção. Até Olivia se casara um dia...

Com um suspiro profundo, Elisabeth baixou os ombros e se encaminhou para a porta.

"Ei, onde você pensa que vai?" Interpelou-lhe a cunhada.

"Convidá-lo para um chá, ué." Respondeu, dando de ombros.

Com essa resposta, Mary colocou-se na sua frente para a saída do cômodo.

"Você? E o que você é, uma trabalhadora que vai namorar no portão?" Elisabeth parou de andar e encarou a cunhada, confusa. "Deixe que eu cuide disso, meu bem. Além do mais, você tem que trocar de roupa, pois é o cúmulo do desleixo receber um pretendente assim, imunda de terra e grama." Depois de todas as afirmações da cunhada, Elisabeth só pode admitir que não entendia nada das convenções vitorianas e limitou-se a obedecer a cunhada, indo para o quarto colocar um "vestido adequado".

/

Quando desceu de novo, o sargento Williams estava sentado com Mary na sala de estar, ambos conversando animadamente sobre um assunto trivial e interromperam-se quando ela entrou no cômodo. Mary olhou para ela e sorriu, aprovando a roupa escolhida. Já Williams olhava-a, atônito e subitamente constrangido. Elisabeth sabia que estava bonita, afinal, Olivia fizera aquele vestido azul especialmente para combinar com os olhos dela, mas aquela reação era um pouco demais. A moça só conseguia encontrar uma resposta para o motivo de tanta admiração: o homem era um tolo.

"Boa tarde, sargento. A que devemos sua visita?" O rapaz piscou algumas vezes antes de responder.

"Eu... eu... Você esqueceu o seu lenço na delegacia." Respondeu, finalmente, se erguendo e tirando um pedaço de pano branco do bolso. De fato, o lenço era dela (inclusive, era o lenço que Mary lhe bordara de boas-vindas) e Elisabeth teve de sorrir de leve, entre a gratidão e o achar graça nas ações dele.

"Muito obrigada, sargento. Eu ficaria desolada se perdesse esse lenço." Mary olhou-a com intensidade, como se a incentivasse a ser mais efusiva nos agradecimentos. Elisabeth lançou-lhe em resposta um olhar tão intenso quanto, como se dissesse para ela ficar quieta.

"Ah, mas que tolice a minha!" Exclamou Mary teatralmente. Elisabeth sentiu o coração dar uma volta com o medo do que a cunhada faria a seguir. "Esta sala é muito pouco adequada para uma conversa a três! Passemos para a sala de jantar, sim? Assim ficaremos mais confortáveis."

A mais nova dos três já desistira de tentar controlar Mary, então apenas concordou e saiu da sala. Mary foi à frente achando que ninguém percebia o seu divertimento e Elisabeth e William foram condenados a um silêncio constrangedor durante os segundos que transcorreram até chegarem ao divã junto do piano.

Os três sentaram-se, com Mary entre os dois. Elisabeth limitava-se a olhar para o chão, frustrada com a situação forçada e constrangedora, onde apenas a cunhada e o rapaz conversavam.

"E você tem irmãos, sargento?" Perguntou a loira, e devia ser a trigésima vez que Mary tentava puxar assunto com ele.

"Por favor, Mistress Watson, eu não estou aqui a trabalho. Vamos esquecer o 'sargento', certo? Me chame de Will." Ele sorriu ao falar com Mary, mas os seus olhos relancearam para Elisabeth. Normalmente Mrs. Watson não acharia graça nenhuma nessas intimidades praticamente forçadas que o jovem sargento assumia, mas, no momento, estava tão esbaforida em casar Elisabeth que até achou graça na proposição, pedindo, em retorno, para ser chamada de Mrs. Mary. "Mas, sim, Mrs. Mary, eu tenho, na verdade, cinco irmãs."

Mary deu um gritinho e riu em seguida.

"Por Deus, são muitas crianças, não é mesmo, Lizzie?" Elisabeth riu amarelo e concordou, voltando a ficar aérea em seguida.

Não suportava o jeito bronco de tentar parecer educado daquele homem e, quando o olhava, não conseguia desviar os olhos das unhas sujas e roídas dele. Um horror.

"Então, Mrs. Mary, é a senhora quem toca o piano?" Nesse momento, Mary olhou para Elisabeth, que se sobressaltou de seu devaneio.

"Não, quem toca é Elisabeth."

"Muito mal." Apressou-se em dizer a moça, implorando internamente que Mary não decidisse contradizê-la. Doce ilusão, ela devia conhecer melhor a cunhada.

"Não ligue para ela, Will, minha cunhada é apenas muito tímida." Mary riu, balançando uma das mãos no rosto de William, para distraí-lo e ocultar o beliscão que dera na coxa de Elisabeth, que gemeu baixinho. "Mas você vai tocar alguma coisa para nós, não vai, _Elisabeth_?"

Diante do rosnado da cunhada, que a encarava de forma quase assassina, Elisabeth murmurou que, sim, poderia tocar alguma coisa para entretê-los. Apesar de estar morrendo de dor de cabeça, completou em pensamento.

/

Ao entrar no corredor e ouvir os acordes que escapavam pela porta aberta da sala de jantar, Holmes não pode deixar de rir baixo. Watson, que acompanhava o amigo, fez um meneio de descrença com a cabeça, rindo também.

"Não é possível, Elisabeth. Diante deste quadro, Watson, temos três opções:" Começou a enunciar o detetive, um pouco antes de entrar no cômodo, em voz suficientemente alta para que fosse escutado pela moça ao piano. "Ou a sua irmã só conhece essa música, ou eu começo a acreditar em coincidências ou..."

Antes que terminasse a frase, Holmes viu o rapaz sentado no divã bem perto de Elisabeth, inclinando-se para ela como se houvesse esquecido que o mundo existia. O estômago do detetive afundou alguns centímetros.

"Ou...?" Perguntou a causa de tanto tormento, sem parar de executar a peça de Beethoven.

"Esquece." Rosnou o homem, virando-se para o amigo. "Watson, achei que você tivesse dito que suas mulheres estivessem sozinhas e tristes em casa, precisando de um pouco de ar fresco e companhia." Se John estivesse menos intrigado com a presença do policial, teria notado o tom de ironia maldosa na voz de Holmes, mas não estava prestando tanta atenção assim a ele.

"Eu realmente pensei que assim fosse, meu caro, mas vejo que me enganei. Mary, você tem alguma explicação a apresentar?" A esposa olhou para o marido, apenas um pouco frustrada por Holmes ter chegado para estragar o clima tão meticulosamente criado por ela, mas ainda assim, vibrante com a perspectiva de adquirir em breve um concunhado.

"Eu posso explicar, Dr. Watson." No entanto, foi o próprio William quem respondeu, erguendo-se do divã, entre o constrangido e o amedrontado. Não pretendia enfrentar aquelas figuras ilustres tão cedo, ainda mais quando Elisabeth parecia-lhe feita de gelo. "A sua adorável irmã esqueceu o lenço na delegacia e eu vim devolvê-lo."

"A essa hora da noite?" Perguntou Watson erguendo as sobrancelhas, irônico.

"Bem, não, senhor. Eu vim no fim da tarde, pouco depois dos senhores deixarem a delegacia..." Holmes observava o rapaz por cima do ombro do amigo. Como era feio! Como era vulgar! Típico de um mero sargentinho da Scotland Yard., pensou com desdém. O médico despertou o detetive de seu transe, rindo.

"E o que ainda faz aqui, garoto?" Até que Holmes simpatizava com a forma quase agressiva com que Watson tratava o moleque, afinal, onde ele achava que estava? Quem ele pensava que era? Quem ele queria enganar, tendo estampado em sua cara de pateta que estava completamente encantado por Elisabeth?

"Marido, eu o convidei para o jantar, em retribuição ao seu gesto de gentileza..." Mary saiu em sua defesa, levantando-se e acariciando o rosto do marido, tentando fazê-lo perceber que era melhor que fossem gentis com o rapaz. "Dolores já está finalizando o preparo da sopa e..." Watson relaxou um pouco e olhou para o ruivo com uma ponta de pena.

"Bem, uma vez que foi convidado, não tenho pretensão nenhuma de desconvidá-lo, sargento, mas eu gostaria de avisar que minha família vai hoje ao teatro, depois do jantar, e eu agradeceria muito se o senhor não se demorasse demais após a refeição."

Elisabeth respirou aliviada, tocando as últimas notas de "Para Elisa" e alongando os braços para o alto. Ela levantou-se, juntando-se finalmente ao grupo de pessoas em pé.

"Mr. Holmes, o senhor irá nos acompanhar ao teatro hoje?" O detetive tentou relaxar e se concentrar apenas em Elisabeth, esquecendo o rapaz insolente que se intrometia na reunião.

"Sim, sim. Seu irmão providenciou as entradas e me chamou. Como eu não estou trabalhando hoje, decidi aproveitar e assistir a um pouco de Tchaikovsky. Veremos uma de suas peças mais recentes: A Bela Adormecida."

"Mas isso não é uma história infantil?" Holmes deu uma risada curta com aquele comentário e puxou de volta para trás um fio de seu cabelo negro que escapara do penteado, caindo na testa.

"Se essa for a sua objeção para não escutar Tchaikovsky, você não precisa ir, minha cara."

"Se você me garante que é bom, eu vou." Retrucou Elisabeth, sorrindo. Holmes queria que seu estômago ficasse impassível às mudanças de expressão de Elisabeth, pois, com aquele mero sorrisinho barato – que ela certamente já dera para o sargentinho, pensou –, o órgão deu um giro de 360° dentro dele.

"E qual é o seu compositor favorito, William?" Mary queria desesperadamente interromper aquele caminhar de coisas. Se Elisabeth achava que ela era boba, pois ia mostrar que não era.

"Senhora, para ser franco, eu não conheço muito de música erudita... Mas posso afirmar que aquilo que a senhorita Elisabeth tocou ao piano foi a coisa mais bela que eu já ouvi em toda a minha vida." A dita senhorita sobressaltou-se um pouco. Não se lembrava de ter dado autorização a Williams para que a chamasse pelo prenome.

"'Aquilo' seria 'Para Elisa', de Beethoven, sargento?" Indagou Holmes, com pretenso interesse. Mas o rapaz era mais digno do que aqueles joguinhos de gato e rato, então apenas manteve a cabeça erguida e ignorou parcialmente o comentário feito por seu ex-ídolo.

"Se este é o nome da peça, Mr. Holmes, então a minha resposta é sim." Retrucou, firme. Pela primeira vez na noite, Elisabeth sentiu algo próximo à admiração por seu pretendente. Ela gostava de homens fortes e, em sua opinião, tinha-se que ser muito homem para encarar Sherlock Holmes daquele jeito.

"Não ligue para ele, rapaz, Holmes é só um velho cão de caça que ladra e não morde. Você tem que entender que Elisabeth é a nossa garotinha e qualquer um que se aproxime dela tem que passar por inspeção rigorosa." Declarou Watson, rindo, enquanto abria uma garrafa de vinho que estava na cristaleira e servia-o.

"Não estou tão velho assim, amigo. E gostaria que você tivesse o decoro de falar apenas por si ao elucidar ações." Retrucou Holmes, pegando o copo que Watson lhe oferecia.

Dessa vez, Elisabeth não pode deixar de rir baixinho, achando graça de todo aquele mau humor de Holmes. O detetive percebeu subitamente que devia estar fazendo papel de ridículo e decidiu se afastar um pouco. Foi para o jardim, fumar antes da refeição.

/

O jantar transcorreu rápido para William, que, apesar de encantado com as maneiras de Elisabeth, a doçura que ela dedicava à família – ele percebera sua timidez e compreendera que levaria um tempo para que a moça pudesse lhe dedicar o mesmo afeto espontâneo – e haver simpatizado com o casal Watson, sentia-se incomodado com a presença agressiva de Holmes.

Mas, ainda bem, seus pensamentos foram desviados para outros mais agradáveis quando obteve os primeiros momentos a sós com o objeto de sua afeição. Para a surpresa do pobre sargento, ela tomara sozinha a iniciativa de levá-lo ao portão.

William ficou ainda alguns segundos em silêncio olhando-a sob a luz da casa e dos lampiões. As roseiras que circundavam a casa ainda estavam floridas, exalando um suave perfume que deixava tudo mais belo.

"Foi uma tarde... surpreendente, Mr. Williams." Elisabeth estava, no fundo, desnorteada com tanta atenção. Era-lhe muito mais comum ficar sozinha ou se relacionar de forma mais equilibrada com as pessoas, mas aquele rapaz se intrometera em sua vida e parecia querer ser apenas sua sombra, para estar ao seu lado o tempo todo.

"Foi realmente muito agradável, Miss Elisabeth."

"Watson." Retrucou ela, cortando seu sorriso.

"Como?"

"Miss Watson." Ela manteve o tom firme e depois deu um pequeno sorriso formal. "Não confunda, Mr. Williams, termos sido amáveis convosco com estarmos lhe dando intimidades." E, diante do olhar atônito do detetive, ela completou: "Para usar o meu prenome, senhor, ainda terá que me provar que suas intenções são sinceras." William ficou ainda mais confuso com aquela frase – afinal, estava bem escuro e ele não conseguiu ver o brilho maroto nos olhos de Elisabeth –, mas não teve chance de falar nada, pois ela deu-lhe as costas – estava realmente difícil de prender o riso – "Bem, boa noite, sargento." E entrou na casa.

/

Nota da autora: Eu não costumo fazer isso, só que o erro dessa vez foi crasso. Não sei se algum dos meus leitores percebeu (talvez algum arquiteto ou alguém mais atento do que eu), mas eu descrevi os quartos no segundo andar como sendo virados para o quintal com um espaço mínimo separando as varandas e disse que a escada ficava do outro lado do andar, em um hall mínimo. Só que, Houston, temos um problema. Eu também coloquei a escada próxima ao quintal, no primeiro andar.

Façamos o seguinte: a escada fica em seu lugar de direito no primeiro andar e sai (obviamente para todo mundo menos para mim) no lado do segundo andar que fica próximo ao quintal. Para não terminar de destruir toda a arquitetura tão cuidadosamente (mal) bolada da casa, transformemos o halzinho em um corredor que corta o segundo andar, separando os quartos (e destruindo a parede contígua). Obviamente, o espaço entre as varandas aumenta. Mantenhamos o quarto de banho e o "escritório" do John próximo à rua e o resto das mudanças necessárias vocês imaginam que é demais para a minha "leiguisse" arquitetônica concertar tantas bobagens de minha autoria. Mil desculpas pela interrupção e pela minha incompetência, já podem voltar à história.

/

Elisabeth ficou alguns segundos no corredor, esperando que o seu pretendente já tivesse ido embora e saiu de novo, contornando a casa pelo jardim lateral. Ao chegar ao quintal, correu para baixo de sua varanda e, se apoiando na parede da casa, passou a tirar suas botinas.

/

Holmes, que conversava com John e Mary dentro da casa, viu Elisabeth passar correndo pelas portas de vidro que davam acesso à parte de trás da casa. Argumentando que precisava fumar um pouco, saiu.

Viu a garota tirando os sapatos de costas para ele e não pode deixar de achar engraçado o fato de ela sequer perceber que era observada. Elisabeth deu um nó entre os cordões dos dois sapatos e lançou-os sobre um dois ombros, depois disso, suspendeu a saia até a altura dos joelhos – permitindo sem saber que Holmes visse suas pernas e seus adorados tornozelos – e, como uma macaquinha, começou a galgar a escada que dava para o telhado.

Era uma escada de ferro anexada à parede e pintada da mesma cor da casa, de modo que fosse o mais invisível o possível. O objetivo de sua existência era facilitar a manutenção das calhas e do telhado, mas Elisabeth descobrira que, por ela, podia chegar à sua varanda sem passar por dentro da casa. O homem achou graça, mas ficou preocupado que ela pudesse cair de lá e se ferir. Andou até a escada em passos leves, ela já estava na metade dos degraus.

"Elisabeth!" Chamou-a sussurrando e percebeu que foi um erro, pois ela de fato quase caiu com o susto e parou de subir, virando para olhá-lo por cima do ombro.

"Mr. Holmes!" Sussurrou de volta, surpresa e sentiu o rosto queimar ao perceber que estava com as pernas de fora em uma posição... constrangedora. Parou de olhá-lo e voltou a subir as escadas, dessa vez mais rápida e tentando se concentrar apenas em não cair.

"Você está tentando se matar, sua louca?" Elisabeth, que já estava na altura da sua varanda, parou de subir e olhou de novo por cima do ombro para ele.

"Vire de costas!" Rosnou. Holmes não obedeceu e ficou olhando-a. Era uma pena que estivesse tão escuro, pois Elisabeth gostaria de ter uma vaga ideia do que se passava na cabeça do detetive.

"Mr. Holmes, que barulho é esse no quintal?" Quando ouviu a voz da cunhada com aquela indiscutível nota de preocupação, Elisabeth não teve dúvidas de que Mary logo, logo sairia para averiguar o que o detetive estava "aprontando".

Ignorando que o homem ainda a olhava e o quão inapropriada era a situação – e só pensando em um modo de escapar dos comentários de Mary sobre Williams até a hora do teatro – a jovem pulou para dentro de sua varanda. Infelizmente, as coisas podiam ficar piores e Elisabeth perdeu o equilíbrio na aterrissagem e caiu no chão de pedra, ralando o joelho. Holmes, que assistia a tudo com genuína curiosidade, sentiu o coração falhar uma batida de preocupação. Que problema aquela cabeça-oca tinha arranjado dessa vez?

"Elisabeth!" Chamou de novo. "Elisabeth, você está bem?"

Ela se debruçou na amurada, fazendo sua trança curta balançar no espaço vazio.

"Pare de me chamar! Assim Mary verá que eu não estou mais no portão!"

"O quê? Elisabeth, você está falando muito baixo!"

"Shhh!" Exasperou-se ela, levando um dedo aos lábios. Logo depois percebeu o quão idiota era a ideia, uma vez que era noite de lua nova e ele não devia ter visto nada, então simplesmente entrou em seu quarto.

Holmes continuou no jardim, rindo em silêncio e aproveitou para fumar de fato seu cachimbo, quando Mary saiu da casa, desconfiada.

"Com quem estava falando, Holmes?" Perguntou, olhando o entorno. Se não estivesse tão escuro, ele poderia ver seu cenho franzido e o nariz cheirando o ar como um cão de caça, mas o detetive conhecia-a há tempos e podia perfeitamente imaginar a cena.

"Com ninguém, adorável senhora." Ele gostava da mulher, achava, na verdade, que era uma das poucas que merecia ter se casado com Watson. Ela só era um pouco enervante, às vezes.

"E que barulho todo era esse? Está ficando maluco é, Holmes?" Dessa vez o tom era brincalhão, parecia mais com a jovem simpática que havia desposado seu melhor amigo.

"Era só uma gatinha que subiu no telhado, cara amiga." Ela lhe lançou um último olhar desconfiado e, dando de ombros, voltou a entrar na casa.


	17. Ampliando os círculos

Quando Elisabeth subitamente desceu as escadas, Mary ficou tão surpresa de não tê-la visto passar que sequer fez perguntas. Holmes olhou-a por um breve momento, conferindo se ela havia se machucado ou não. Não notou nenhum ferimento aparente, então simplesmente desviou seu olhar e tornou a conversar com Watson.

Elisabeth, por sua vez, não estava olhando para o detetive naquela noite. Só pensava como era uma pena que fosse sexta-feira e como desejava Olivia ao seu lado. Seres humanos são tão volúveis, completava em seu raciocínio, e pensar que em apenas algumas horas agradecia a ausência da amiga. Tudo culpa daquele sargentinho inconveniente. Mas, se ia obedecer a Mary, não podia pensar nele assim, pois o tal sargentinho tinha chances de ser seu futuro marido. Eca!

No teatro, porém, todos os pensamentos desapareceram. Elisabeth amava o balé, amava os figurinos, as luzes, as coreografias, a história...

No fundo, havia um desejo secreto de ser artista também. Porém, não devia pensar em tais bobagens. Abanou a cabeça com vigor, forçando-se a prestar atenção no espetáculo. Sabia que não haveria nenhum príncipe para salvá-la da vida a que estava destinada e, justamente por isso, gostava tanto das histórias de fadas e dos romances. Se fosse uma princesa, se fosse bela, delicada e bem-criada, será que seria feliz?

Nesse momento, escondida pelo leque, não pode evitar olhar para Holmes. Ele acompanhava tudo de olhos fechados, Elisabeth sabia que o detetive não via graça nenhuma em balés, porém apreciava a beleza das obras musicais de Tchaikovsky. Era engraçado pensar que quase o imaginara como um príncipe. _Holmes._ Riu baixinho. Mary cutucou-a com o leque, repreendendo-a por rir em um momento inapropriado. Realmente, devia voltar a olhar para o palco.

A noite da família Watson e de seu acompanhante passou sem outros incidentes de devaneio relevantes e todos chegaram em casa cansados e prontos para mais uma agradável noite de sono. Entretanto, a mais jovem do grupo teve de se deter por um momento para lavar e enfaixar seu joelho, pois o corte feito na varanda ainda sangrava.

/

Amanheceu um sábado como todos os outros no outono. Ligeiramente frio, porém ainda agradável. John saiu cedo para atender um paciente seu mais idoso que estava sofrendo uma crise de asma e Mary pôs-se de pé com o marido, para arrumar tudo do modo mais agradável possível. Elisabeth levantou as oito com a intenção de caminhar longamente no parque, sozinha. Aproveitou que Mary voltara para o quarto e correu para cozinha, onde pediu a Dolly que lhe aprontasse uma cesta de piquenique. Enquanto esperava, foi à sala de estar e ficou alguns minutos decidindo que livro leria daquela vez. Escolheu um de Jane Austen, que ganhara há pouco tempo de Olivia, voltou à cozinha, pegou a cesta e saiu.

O dia estava claro e tranquilo e Elisabeth andou algumas quadras dentro do parque, estendendo, por fim, sua toalha em um canto de grama vazio. Na verdade, havia muitos cantos de grama vazios. O parque em si estava praticamente vazio, afinal, era sábado e nem estava calor. Mas, apesar de tudo, a moça teve apenas aproximadamente meia hora de paz em seu solitário piquenique.

Sem que Elisabeth soubesse de onde, uma bola enorme e vermelha caiu bem no seu colo e, logo em seguida, um grupo barulhento formado só por mulheres interrompeu sua paz. O ruidoso trio era composto por uma jovem adulta e duas meninas. A mais velha, de longos cabelos negros e faiscantes olhos verdes foi quem primeiro se aproximou. Tinha a idade de Elisabeth e um porte que chamava a atenção principalmente pela elegância de seu andar e a inteligência dos seus olhos que em nada enfraqueciam a vivacidade de seu sorriso.

"Com licença, mas eu creio que essa bola pertence a nós." Disse a do meio, que se assemelhava em muito a mais velha, tendo apenas os olhos mais escuros e sendo infinitamente mais bela. Aquela, pensou Elisabeth, se os pais a direcionassem, não teria a menor dificuldade para encontrar um marido quando chegasse à idade.

"Penny!" Ralhou a mais velha, puxando a garotinha para trás de si. "Sinto muito por atrapalharmos sua paz, senhorita, mas as desastradas das minhas irmãs jogaram a bola longe demais por acaso."

"Não foi por acaso, Helen. A Penny disse que ela devia estar chateada por estar tão sozinha e jogou a bola aqui. Ainda bem que não caiu em cima do bolo." A terceira menina se aproximou um pouco, olhando timidamente para Elisabeth com seus verdes olhos de longos cílios. Ela não era tão bonita quanto Penny, mas seus olhos eram hipnotizantes tanto pelo formato amendoado quanto por transbordarem doçura e inocência. Nesse momento, Elisabeth sentiu-se tomada por tamanha ternura por ela que não achou a ideia de irem perturbá-la nem um pouco ofensiva.

Diante de tal declaração, Helen sentiu vontade de morrer e corou profundamente de vergonha das indomáveis irmãzinhas. Vergonha essa que foi imediatamente amenizada quando Elisabeth riu abertamente e estendeu a bola para a menor das três.

"E por que 'ainda bem que não caiu no bolo'?" Perguntou depois que a menina pegou a bola.

"Porque ele está muito bonito. É de laranja, não é?" Elisabeth fez que sim com a cabeça e as duas menorzinhas lançaram olhares cobiçosos para o doce.

"Já sei," Sugeriu a Watson "porque vocês não me fazem companhia e me ajudam a devorar esse bolo? É comida demais para uma pessoa só." As duas meninas deram gritinhos de alegria e sentaram-se, servindo-se sem a menor cerimônia do belo doce de Dolly. A mais velha sentou ao lado de Elisabeth, sem comer.

"Foi muita gentileza de sua parte, convidar-nos. Aliás, mais gentileza do que elas mereciam." Elisabeth não conseguia esconder que estava encantada com a beleza das três. Quando é posto que Cassy, a caçula, não era tão bonita quanto Penny é apenas porque Penelope era realmente linda, pois as três irmãs eram belíssimos exemplares da ascendência celta.

"Bobagem, suas irmãs são umas gracinhas."

"São umas pestinhas, isso sim." As duas olharam as meninas, se entreolharam e riram. "Eu sou Helen Bigelow e elas são Penelope e Cassandra Bigelow, minhas irmãzinhas." Declarou Helen, estendendo-lhe a mão. Elisabeth apertou-a e sorriu de volta.

"Eu sou Elisabeth Watson. Você é parente de Augustus Bigelow, o editor-chefe da 'Medicine Today'?" Helen sorriu, orgulhosa.

"Sou filha dele. Mas como você ouviu falar da revista do papai? Desculpe-me a intimidade, mas não parece ser o tipo de pessoa que gosta de ler sobre novas técnicas cirúrgicas."

"Ah, não. Com todo o respeito, mas a revista do seu pai não me interessa nem um pouco. Meu irmão é que a compra todo mês e admira muito o trabalho. Ele é médico, sabe?"

Helen ficou alguns segundos em silêncio, revezando-se entre encará-la e observar as irmãs, que voltaram a jogar bola, depois de comer o bolo quase todo. Elisabeth esperou pacientemente, curiosa pelo que viria a seguir.

"O seu irmão não é _o_ Doutor Watson, é? O bibliógrafo do magnífico detetive, Mr. Holmes?" Foi a vez de Elisabeth corar, em parte de orgulho de seu irmão, em parte por não ter gostado de todos aqueles adjetivos que Helen usou para descrever Mr. Holmes.

"Bem... É sim." Com isso, Helen ruborizou completamente e deu um gritinho de surpresa, abrindo seu leque e se abanando.

"Ah, meu... Não acredito! Não acredito que você não só os conhece como é _irmã_ do Doutor Watson!" A '_irmã_ do Doutor Watson' não sabia como reagir diante daquilo. Todos que conhecia tratavam John como uma pessoa absolutamente normal e Sherlock como uma pessoa absolutamente inconveniente, apesar de o adorarem. "Eu sou _tão fã_ do seu irmão! Já li tudo o que ele publicou! Tudo! E Mr. Holmes é tão genial como ele o descreve? Não, espere, não me conte. Não quero me decepcionar." Elisabeth estava pasma e não sabia respondê-la, não sabia como reagir diante daquela descompostura da outra. Com o silêncio atônito da companheira, Helen percebeu aos poucos o papel ridículo que estava interpretando e tratou de se conter, ficando em silêncio um pouco e se abanando com vigor.

"Sinto muito." Declarou, puxando o cabelo para frente do colo e penteando-o com as mãos. "Podemos fingir que isso nunca aconteceu, por favor?" Elisabeth concordou com a cabeça, servindo-se de um pouco de chá e colocando também para a sua companheira.

"Não se culpe, acho que eu reagiria do mesmo modo se conhecesse a irmã de Tchaikovsky." Declarou, tentando acalmá-la e dando um pequeno sorriso em seguida.

"Você é muito gentil, mas meu comportamento beirou as raias da inconveniência. Eu nunca devia ter dito aquelas coisas, agora você vai pensar que eu quero ser sua amiga só por causa do seu irmão." Elisabeth sentiu um calor gostoso de prazer ao ouvir a frase.

"Você quer ser minha amiga...?" Perguntou, surpresa.

"Oh, bem, sim. Foi por isso que eu vim com Penny e Cassy buscar a bola. Eu poderia simplesmente ter continuado sentada no banco ao invés de me sentar com você. Mas, depois do meu pequeno 'show', eu não a culparia de não querer mais olhar para mim."

"Você está sendo severa demais, Helen. Não foi tanto assim. É só que eu não estou acostumada com esse tipo de reação e acabei exagerando também." Helen ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Não está acostumada com esse tipo de reação? Como assim? As pessoas devem agir com você desse modo toda hora nos saraus, nos bailes... Afinal, o seu irmão é uma pessoa pública." A quase-loira fez que não com a cabeça.

"Aliás, eu nunca fui a um baile." Helen não pode disfarçar a surpresa e, dessa vez, ela veio acompanhada por uma nota de revolta.

"O quê? Por quê? Que espécie de irmão é o Dr. Watson?"

"Não, não. John é muito bom para mim. É só que eu cheguei à cidade há menos de um ano e nem tenho amigas aqui. Eu morava no interior."

"Ah, bem..." Diante disso, Helen desarmou-se. "Então eu posso me encarregar de eu mesma levá-la ao seu primeiro baile."

/

Aos sábados, Olivia orava, jejuava e pensava muito em Saul. Gostava de seus cabelos encaracolados da cor da areia e de seus olhos cor de mel. Saul era a pessoa mais doce e gentil que já conhecera, até vir Elisabeth. A moça parecia encarnar todas as qualidades que louvava em seu falecido marido com a vantagem de não poderem unir-se carnalmente. Era uma vantagem porque Olivia não queria casar-se de novo e o sexo parecia levar embora todos aqueles que ela gostava. Como Chuck.

A loja pertencera a Saul quando era vivo e ele e Holmes conheceram-se antes mesmo de o detetive mudar-se para a Baker Street. Na verdade, fora Saul quem indicara os seus atuais aposentos ao detetive.

"Assim ficará perto de nós." Disse Olivia à época, sorrindo e servindo vinho aos homens que mais amava. Sherlock se introduzira em sua casa como um irmão para Saul, os dois gostavam de jogar xadrez por longas horas e discutir teologia. Teologia, aliás, era a maior discordância entre eles.

"Eu não entendo, Chuck," Fora Saul quem inventara aquele apelido ao então jovem rapaz. "como um homem tão bom como você possa ser tão desprovido de fé." Naquele dia, Holmes riu, balançando a cabeça. Estava de bom humor, havia resolvido o caso que daria origem ao primeiro livro de seu amigo "Um estudo em vermelho". Saul compraria todos enquanto estivesse vivo e ambos ririam, discutindo os pontos em que Watson fantasiara. Olivia continuava comprando os exemplares da "Strand Magazine" que continham as aventuras de Sherlock, mas enfiava-os todos sem ler em uma caixa no fundo do armário. O único que leria seria o conto em que Watson narrava sua suposta morte e lê-lo-ia apenas depois de ver a notinha no jornal que noticiava o ocorrido. Adotou um segundo luto, mas isso é outra história.

"Sabe que Saul pede por você em todas as orações, não é? Ele implora ao Senhor por sua alma todas as manhãs. 'Cuide de Chuck, vele por Chuck, perdoe Chuck.'" Nesse momento, Olivia gargalhou de uma forma sincera como nunca mais faria e Holmes riu também, balançando a cabeça como se achasse os dois loucos.

"Eu estou tentando desenhá-lo, Chuck, mas nunca acho que está ficando bom. Veja." Ela pegou um desenho torto que lembrava vagamente as feições de Holmes, mas nunca poderia ser tomado pelo detetive.

"Liv, posso ser sincero? Sally, posso ser sincero com a sua esposa?" Perguntou o detetive, provocando uma crise de riso geral. "Gnädiges Frau, eu acharia melhor se você se dedicasse aos lindos vestidos e chapéus que faz, ao invés de tentar reproduzir meus tão mal-formados traços." Olivia deu-lhe um tapa suave no ombro e pegou seu desenho de volta.

"Você é um bobo, Sherlock Holmes, mas seu alemão está realmente melhor." Nesse momento ele sorriu para ela e Olivia sentiu seu coração pregar-lhe uma peça. Olhou fixamente para Saul, que sorria sem suspeitar de nada. Amava-o. Amava Saul e apenas Saul.

"Amava Saul e apenas Saul." Era a frase que mais repetiria em sua mente pelo resto dos seus dias quando seu coração tentava pregar-lhe uma peça. Apenas Saul, pensava, sempre que era pedida em casamento. O que, aliás, vinha diminuindo com o passar dos anos. Não que ela se importasse.

/

N/A: Essas minhas intervenções estão tornando-se mais comuns do que eu gostaria, palavra. Mas eu gostaria de situar que alterei toda a cronologia Holmesiana de propósito. _Eu sei_ que há muitas coisas que não aconteceram em 1888, mas isso é uma fiction.


	18. Coincidente

Outubro chegou e trouxe consigo os ventos gelados que anunciavam a proximidade do inverno. Elisabeth não gostava muito dos meses frios do ano, sentia muita falta do sol, dos pássaros, dos insetos, da grama e das flores. Além disso, o parque ia se tornando cada vez mais hostil conforme o tempo esfriava. Visitara a casa de Helen algumas vezes e descobriu que amava a biblioteca da casa dos Bigelow quase tanto quanto estava afeiçoada aos donos dela.

Naquela tarde, fora tomar chá com Olivia e, depois de devorarem os biscoitos amanteigados de Dolly – cujas habilidades culinárias já tinham feito Elisabeth ganhar alguns quilinhos muito bem-vindos aos olhos de todos –, a germana trançava os cabelos de sua pequena inglesinha, que tinha a cabeça repousada em seus joelhos.

"Liz, quando é o seu aniversário?" A mais moça surpreendeu-se com a pergunta e virou mais a cabeça para conseguir encarar Olivia.

"Por que essa pergunta agora, Liv?" Olivia continuou a fazer sua caprichada trança e deu de ombros.

"Eu só queria saber para poder costurar um vestido bem bonito para você."

"E desde quando você precisa de desculpas para me dar presentes? Eu te conheço não tem nem seis meses e você já me deu um vestido e dois chapéus, simplesmente porque 'tinha feito-os se inspirando em mim'." Olivia riu em resposta.

"O que eu posso fazer se acho você uma modelo muito inspiradora? Além disso, pare de querer sempre ter a última palavra e apenas responda à pergunta, Lizzie." Ela ficou uns segundos em silêncio, séria.

"Eu não sei."

"O quê?"

"Eu não sei quando é o meu aniversário, Liv. Não sei quando foi a última vez que eu comemorei, tampouco." Foi antes de o papai morrer? Quando...?

Dormiu no colo de Olivia e foi assolada de repente por uma lembrança antiga e enterrada.

Elisabeth acordou. Dessa vez, o surto durou um bom tempo, já nem fazia mais ideia de quanto. Fez algum esforço para andar até a janela, que bom, a perna que Yan torcera já estava mais forte...

Estava nevando lá fora! Ela amava a neve, porque significava... Não conseguia lembrar o que a neve costumava querer dizer. Ficou sentada no beiral da janela fazendo círculos no vidro e assoviando baixinho. Tinha fome, mas não queria ver ninguém. Encontrar Tia Marie significava fingir que acreditava nela ou apanharia. Olhou o próprio reflexo no vidro e o que viu foi uma menina já bem magra, com olhos desproporcionais ao rosto e o cabelo desgrenhado. Elisabeth tinha uma cicatriz rosada na testa, onde estava escondida agora aquela cicatriz? A Elisabeth de vinte e dois anos correu os dedos pelo couro cabeludo próximo à linha da testa e descobriu algumas saliências que podiam muito bem ser cicatrizes antigas.

Quantos anos tinha? Mais do que dez, menos do que quinze. Lá pelos quinze anos foi quando os momentos de submissão e sobriedade foram se tornando mais erráticos até sumirem. Provavelmente, não chegaria aos trinta se John e Holmes não a tivessem resgatado em abril daquele ano.

Alguém abriu a porta. Era uma senhora de meia idade, de rosto amável e triste, Lizzie sabia que deveria reconhecê-la, mas não fazia ideia de quem fosse. A senhora entrou, mas parou e espiou o corredor antes de encostar a porta novamente. A menina não lhe deu muita atenção, logo voltou a olhar a brancura do lado de fora com nostalgia. Queria brincar lá.

"Lembra de mim, Lizzie? Eu sou..." Nessa parte, a memória de Elisabeth estava embotada e ela não conseguia lembrar quem era a mulher. "Trouxe para você um pedaço de torta de maçã..." Era maçã? Talvez fosse amora, não tinha muita certeza. "É um presente de aniversário, embora já tenha passado, mas você não teve como aproveitá-lo esse ano."

Finalmente olhou para a mulher de novo. Sabia que devia sorrir em agradecimento, só não tinha vontade. Não tinha vontade de nada. Será que ia demorar muito até que a ruiva lhe aplicasse outra dose de morfina? Queria morfina...

"Não quero torta." Resmungou, esfregando as juntas dos braços com a coberta em que estava enrolada. "Quero o meu remédio. Chame a enfermeira, eu quero dormir." Dormindo encontrava papai.

A mulher pareceu desapontada e um pouco surpresa.

"Lizzie, você precisa comer... Além do mais, é inverno, você sempre gostou do inverno. De repente, a sua madrasta te deixa ir brincar um pouco lá fora, fazer um boneco de neve..." A menina ficou irritada, não queria comer e não gostava daquela mulher. Elisabeth ficou um pouco surpresa com a selvageria dos seus sentimentos naquela época. Sabia que estava sonhando, mas ainda não queria acordar, queria se conhecer um pouco mais.

"Eu não gosto de você. Vai embora. Eu quero o meu remédio." A outra ainda tentou insistir, mas Elisabeth se levantou e, com uma força inesperada para a sua condição física, empurrou a fonte de sua irritação e jogou a torta no chão. "Vai embora!" Foi quando começou a gritar e ter um flashback do efeito de seu narcótico, fazendo a Elisabeth atual ficar enojada e acordar.

/

Mais tarde, tentava esquecer a lembrança sentada ao piano. John e Mary estavam particularmente de bom humor naquela noite, talvez tivessem se reconciliado. Subitamente, parou de tocar, provocando surpresa às suas companhias. Sem levantar do banco, Elisabeth virou-se e encarou o irmão com uma seriedade com a qual ele estava pouco acostumado.

"John, quando eu faço aniversário?" O loiro encarou-a com surpresa, inclusive por ele mesmo não se lembrar da data. Ficou pensativo por uns instantes, cofiou o bigode, deu uma tragada em seu cigarro.

"É verdade... Quando mesmo, Lizzie?" Ela sorriu, não estava surpresa.

"Se eu soubesse, não estaria perguntando, mano." John riu, sem-graça.

"Acho que era no inverno. Eu me lembro de o papai trazendo você para casa em fevereiro e nós comemoramos o seu aniversário 'atrasado'. Na verdade, foi só uma festinha para você esquecer que sua mãe tinha morrido, mas você ficou tão feliz. Nunca tinha comido torta de amoras antes. Costumava ser a sua favorita." Ah, então devia ser torta de amoras na lembrança...

Elisabeth se lembrou de uma cena – ou imaginou-a –. Ela era realmente pequena e estava intimidada com aquela mulher tão refinada e mais velha que mamãe, que mal conseguia disfarçar a sua tristeza pela presença daquela menininha na casa, e dois meninos muito mais velhos do que ela, ambos loiros como papai e que também não gostavam da ideia de Elisabeth passar a morar ali. Agora tinha certeza da lembrança: ela começou a chorar quando colocaram bolo branco na mesa – era o favorito de mamãe, o único que ela sabia cozinhar e o que sempre fazia para os aniversários dela e de Lizzie. Comeu-o depois sozinha, inteiro, encolhida em um canto da biblioteca, para que ninguém visse como detestava estar ali e como apenas queria que mamãe fosse buscá-la logo. Não lembrava mais do rosto dela.

"Você devia ter uns três anos e eu lembro que achei que era a criança mais bonita que já tinha visto na minha vida. Todos nós achamos." John sobressaltou Elisabeth ao interromper seu fluxo de lembranças com as dele. A moça riu, amarga.

"Sua mãe não achou." Arrependeu-se imediatamente do comentário ao ver a sombra que perpassou o rosto do irmão, John nunca optara por qual lado ficar. Não culpava o pai, para não perdê-lo, e não amava Elisabeth completamente, para não trair sua mãe. Passou a gostar mais dela nesses dias em que moravam juntos, adultos, onde podia esquecer os pais por alguns momentos.

"Ela achou sim. Era por isso que se recusava a vê-la na maior parte do tempo. Minha mãe sempre quis uma menina." Depois daquele comentário, o assunto morreu.

/

Todos esqueceram o assunto "aniversário de Elisabeth" até o fim de outubro, quando chegou uma carta endereçada a John, cujo remetente era do condado onde ficava a Mansão Watson. Ele abriu-a na mesa do café da manhã e, ao ler um dos papeis que estavam dentro do envelope, caiu na gargalhada. Mary foi a primeira a tornar-se curiosa e inclinou o corpo mais perto do marido, tentando ler o que ele segurava. John não se fez de rogado e passou o papel velho para a esposa. A atual Mrs. Watson prendeu o ar e levou a mão à boca, dividida entre o assombro e a comicidade.

"Não é possível..." Murmurou estupefata. Elisabeth tornou-se curiosa também e, abandonando uma carta que Helen lhe mandara da Irlanda, voltou suas atenções aos outros comensais.

"O que houve? O que é isso que vocês estão lendo?" Perguntou a moça, ávida como um cãozinho. Mary lançou um olhar divertido para John e estendeu-lhe o papel, ao mesmo tempo em que dizia:

"Tome, é melhor que você veja por si mesma." Era a certidão de nascimento de Elisabeth. Ali estava o nome do pai, o nome da mãe, o nome completo dela... e seu aniversário.

"Eu nasci no dia seis de janeiro! Já posso dizer a Olivia quando é meu aniversário! Viu John? Agora sabemos quando é! Podemos fazer bolo e... O que é tão engraçado nisso tudo?" Elisabeth interrompeu seu momento de felicidade para lembrar-se que John e Mary ainda estavam com aquelas caras cômicas, como se estivessem lendo uma piada.

"É que, Lizzie, você nasceu exatamente no mesmo dia que o Holmes. É uma coincidência inimaginável." Explicou John, parando de achar graça e voltando a tomar seu chá.

"Mais coincidência ainda se pensarmos que eles têm personalidades tão diferentes..." Murmurou a cunhada, pensativa. Elisabeth achou ligeiramente cômico, como um trocadilho bobo, mas não entendia toda a graça que os dois viram. Mas, se nascera no mesmo dia que Sherlock Holmes, Elisabeth tinha uma desculpa muito boa para poder lembrar-se da data e presenteá-lo quando chegasse perto. É, talvez fosse mais engraçado do que ela pensara a princípio.


	19. Natal

_Devonshire, 25 de dezembro de 1888_

_Alex,_

_ Primeiramente, eu gostaria de desejar um Feliz Natal para você e a família, como manda o código, embora você saiba que eu não ligo nem um pouco para esta data desde os oito anos._

_ Passadas as formalidades, vamos ao que importa. Espero sinceramente que o comportamento de Michael tenha se abrandado na universidade e que Bernie esteja mais tranqüilo com relação aos filhos. Mike é só um moleque cheio de energia e logo assentará, estando pronto para assumir o comando dos negócios da família Reynolds._

_ Quanto aos progressos de Theo, nem preciso lhe dizer o quanto estou feliz (embora imagine que nosso pai esteja mais) e pouco surpreso, o menino sempre levou jeito para a coisa. Tenho certeza de que ele será um ótimo administrador das nossas terras e os moradores da região já o amam tanto quanto amaram seu avô e amam você. Sabe que Theodore é meu sobrinho mais querido, temos personalidades próximas e gostos similares._

_ Creio que você já me perdoou por não passar o Natal, o Ano-Novo ou o meu aniversário com vocês de novo. Talvez no próximo ano eu consiga ir a Sussex para o verão ou os feriados, veremos._

_ Elisabeth está bem, na medida do possível. Ela agradeceria sua manifestação de pesar e afeto presente na última carta se soubesse que falo dela a você. Sabe que isso não vai acontecer nunca. De fato, ela nem sabe que tenho uma irmã mais velha ou que eu seja capaz de gostar tanto de alguém como gosto de você, papai e Theo; ela realmente acredita na descrição de homem-máquina que Watson faz de mim por aí. Tudo o que posso dizer é que esta situação é, no mínimo, irônica e confortável._

_ Devon tem lindas paisagens, mas estão todas cobertas de neve, o que faz com que eu e ela passemos os dias trancados no chalé. Agora você entende porque tenho lhe escrito tantas cartas: porque as opções de diversão aqui são ínfimas. Certo, estou sendo muito duro com Elisabeth, ela é uma boa companheira de conversas e não é de todo ruim nos jogos de cartas._

_ Com você, e apenas com você, eu posso ser totalmente sincero, Alex. Aceitei fugir para Devonshire com Elisabeth porque, como já lhe expliquei superficialmente, a situação em Londres ficou completamente fora de controle quando os tablóides descobriram o julgamento de Mrs. Marie-Louise Watson e toda a história escandalosa por trás – aparentemente, as historietas que Watson publica sobre meus trabalhos fizeram dele uma espécie de celebridade em Londres, o que torna a história macabra da vida de Elisabeth algo vendável. Você não pode imaginar quão rápido ela parou de comer e dormir, não agüentando a pressão. Ela é muito nobre para causar preocupação deliberada aos outros, então levamos duas semanas para perceber que ela estava realmente definhando. Mary e Watson quem deveriam vir com ela para cá, mas a adorável esposa de meu melhor amigo pegou uma febre infecciosa e ficou de cama, impossibilitada de viajar. É claro que estou lisonjeado por ter sido escolhido para estar aqui com ela ao invés dos Bigelow – embora Mary tenha insistido firmemente na família Bigelow como sendo a melhor opção; foi Watson quem me disse que confiava mais em mim do que neles –, mas é maçante estar aqui, além de ser uma tortura. Não durmo direito, sempre preocupado com o sono dela, não posso fumar muito, por causa da saúde dela, e estou preso no meio do nada até fevereiro, para cuidar dela. E ela e o irmão ainda me chamam de homem-máquina._

_ Infelizmente, Hermann ainda me entende. Não consigo deixar de vê-la quando estou em Londres, não tanto pelos prazeres mundanos que partilhamos, mas porque vejo que aquela bruxa austríaca conhece o mais íntimo de mim sem que eu lhe diga uma só palavra e conforta minhas ansiedades._

_ Alonguei-me demais nessa carta, sinto muito por abusar de sua paciência, querida irmã._

_ Mande meus cumprimentos ao velho Sir Richard Holmes, aos meninos e ao meu cunhado._

_ Daquele que sempre a ama,_

_ Sherlock._

/

Não foi um pesadelo que a fez acordar, mas um sonho de lembranças. Lembranças da noite de Natal, que passara embriagada de vinho, junto de Holmes, no tapete próximo à lareira da única sala do chalé. Era perturbador não lembrar quais partes eram reais e quais ela inventara em seus sonhos. Tanto as partes reais quanto as imaginárias faziam seu coração bater terrivelmente forte. Levantou da cama, tonta, ansiosa. Há três dias andava pela casa com o cabelo solto, todo cacheado, ou apenas preso em tranças frouxas. Os olhares que Holmes lhe lançava indicavam que ele sabia que ela fazia de propósito, para agradá-lo.

/

24 de dezembro de 1888

Elisabeth nunca tinha bebido tanto quanto naquele dia, Mary não permitia excessos em casa, mas Holmes não se importava.

"Não sou sua babá." Foi o que ele lhe disse quando perguntou se podia se servir de mais vinho, depois de tomar três taças. "Mas esteja pronta para lidar com as consequências de um pouco mais de álcool do que o normal." Depois dessa frase, ele sorriu, misterioso, e Elisabeth se sentiu intimidada e não reencheu sua taça. Sua cabeça já girava e vê-lo rir dela pelo nariz, sardônico, pouco antes de servir a si mesmo e a ela de mais vinho, fez com que Elisabeth ficasse ainda mais tonta.

A ceia de Natal já acabara, mas nenhum dos dois tinha manifestado o desejo de ir dormir e ficaram sentados à mesa, conversando e bebendo vinho. Elisabeth nunca imaginara que Holmes pudesse lhe contar coisas de sua juventude nos campos de Sussex, na casa paterna, ou das coisas que aprontou em Cambridge, com seu amigo Trevor. Ela, que acreditava não ter nada para contar que ele já não soubesse, apenas escutava e fazia uma pergunta ou outra de vez em quando. A cada gole de vinho, ele parecia sorrir e relaxar mais, como se retirando a máscara social que usava permanentemente. Não que ele tivesse ficado expansivo ou começado a gargalhar, nenhum dos dois fez ou teve vontade de fazer algo assim. Até porque, Elisabeth não sabia dizer se era a noite de Natal, a luz laranja da lareira ou a garrafa de vinho que eles tinham esvaziado, mas aquele momento tinha uma atmosfera sagrada demais, que podia ser rompida com qualquer movimento brusco.

"Elisabeth, é a segunda vez que você estremece. Está com frio. Por que não vamos dormir?" Ela não tinha estremecido de frio, tinha estremecido porque percebera que talvez nunca mais chegasse tão perto do verdadeiro Holmes, embora não pudesse lhe contar essa verdade.

"Não estou com sono." Percebera que talvez nunca mais tivesse coragem de falar as coisas olhando em seus olhos, sem se esquecer de respirar, sem sofrer. "Mas, realmente, essa sala está ficando fria."

Holmes arregalou os olhos por um instante, surpreso com algo que ela não sabia dizer o que era, e depois voltou a sorrir, relaxado.

"Por que não fazemos assim: você leva essa garrafa e as taças para aquele tapete perto da lareira e eu vou pegar umas mantas para nós, assim continuamos a conversar?" Ela não sabia o que responder, na verdade, não tinha o que responder além de fazer exatamente o que ele tinha sugerido e sentar no tapete, encarando as flamas e sentindo seu coração bater descompassado pela primeira vez na noite.

O tapete não era muito grande, tampouco a lareira, para ficarem sentados perto do fogo, seus corpos ficariam próximos. Bastante próximos. Bebeu mais um gole de vinho, tentando manter a calma e a coragem que tinham estado lá a noite toda. Holmes chegou sem fazer barulho e depositou uma manta com cuidado sobre seus ombros, sentando em seguida, já enrolado na dele.

"Esta noite está sendo... surpreendente." Ela murmurou. A coragem tinha ido embora e Elisabeth estava apavorada com a possibilidade de ter ido embora de vez. Os olhos estavam um pouco doloridos de olhar o fogo e ela passou a encarar o chão, não conseguia olhar para ele.

"Sempre podemos culpar o álcool por noites assim, minha cara." Depois disso, ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio. Será que, com a proximidade física, a simpatia dele tinha ido embora também? "Por que você está com o seu cabelo sempre preso?"

Essa pergunta foi a mais surpreendente da noite. Nunca tinha imaginado que ele pudesse reparar ou se importar com isso.

"Mary me disse que mulheres honradas não ficam com os cabelos rebeldes por aí." Droga, por que não era capaz de falar em um tom mais alto do que um resmungo envergonhado?

"Eles são rebeldes? Rebeldes como?" Depois dessa pergunta, a coragem que tinha ido embora voltou de repente e Elisabeth falou bem rápido, quase com medo de ela ir embora de novo:

"Você quer ver?" E, depois de perguntar, olhou fundo em seus olhos, impressionada com ainda se fascinar com o tom de cinza que eles tinham. Ele sorriu, não como se achasse algo engraçado, mas era um sorriso similar a... ternura?

Parou de olhá-lo, a coragem iria embora de novo se continuasse a fazer isso, e virou-se para tirar os grampos que prendiam o seu coque. Com isso, os cachos que tinham passado o dia todo presos foram se soltando e caindo pelos ombros dela, recomeçando a enrolar-se, como se quisessem manifestar a felicidade de estarem livres. Depois de terminar, não conseguiu olhá-lo de novo, não sabia o que ele ia achar do seu cabelo ou de sua ousadia. Ficou parada, encarando o chão e respirando rápido, acuada. A coragem estava indo embora de novo.

"Por que você não olha para mim, para que eu possa saber como fica o seu rosto assim?" Ela virou-se, mesmo sem querer virar, e encará-lo fez com que começasse a ficar vermelha. Ficar vermelha não era algo comum para ela e era extremamente embaraçoso. Agarrou a taça de vinho e bebeu o resto de seu conteúdo de uma vez só. Depois disso, ficar sentada era insuportável.

Mas ele ainda estava olhando-a, daquele modo escrutinizador e indecifrável, e ela não podia deitar ou virar-se. Nunca uma situação tinha sido tão boa e tão ruim simultaneamente. Com aquela coragem etílica que enchia seu cérebro e seus músculos, Elisabeth se aproximou mais de Holmes, querendo tocá-lo. Foi quando ele riu de novo e fez com que ela parasse de se mexer, insatisfeita por ter se aproximado consideráveis centímetros do corpo dele, mas ainda não estando perto o bastante.

"Você devia usá-lo assim mais vezes, combina com o seu rosto." Ela piscou os olhos um pouco, surpresa com o elogio, e estendeu a mão para tocar seu rosto. Sherlock segurou-a, subitamente sério, antes que pudesse completar seu intento.

"Elisabeth, sinto muito, mas eu acho que você está confundindo as coisas." Seu coração afundou alguns centímetros com a recusa, sentindo-se subitamente estúpida, e voltou para onde estava sentada antes. Ficaram novamente em silêncio, dessa vez um silêncio incômodo. Ela o ouviu suspirar e já ia levantar-se para seu quarto antes que tudo ficasse ainda mais embaraçoso quando ele falou de novo. "Por que não tomamos mais uma taça? Não vamos terminar o Natal assim, certo?" A moça olhou para seu acompanhante e os olhos azuis antes cheios de coragem refletiam apenas vergonha e arrependimento. Depois de servir aos dois, Holmes entrelaçou seus dedos nos cabelos dela e deu um beijo terno em sua testa. "Está tudo bem, nós sempre podemos culpar o álcool por esse tipo de situação. Você é muito inexperiente, é normal que confunda as coisas. Eu não estou chateado com você."

Na verdade, desde a parte em que Holmes jogou a manta sobre seus ombros, Elisabeth não tinha certeza se aquilo era sonho ou lembrança, mas continuemos.

Ela colocou sua taça no chão e ergueu o rosto para encará-lo, sem medo, sem vergonha.

"Você pode me abraçar? Eu me sinto tão sozinha..." Diante da hesitação dele, ela tentou explicar mais o pedido. "Eu juro que não estou confundindo nada, só preciso de um ombro amigo, Sherlock." Outro segundo de hesitação e ela já estava pronta para pedir desculpas pela intimidade quando ele a abraçou. Foi um abraço forte, prendendo-a contra seu peito, como uma mãe abraça uma criança.

"Você sabe que não está mais sozinha, não sabe? John e Mary sempre estarão do seu lado." Elisabeth soltou um suspiro e enterrou seu nariz nas roupas dele, respirando e tentando absorver o perfume que ela já conhecia da velha poltrona em Baker Street.

"Não me abandone." Murmurou, angustiada. "Eu não peço mais nada. Nunca vou pedir mais nada. É a única coisa que eu quero de presente Sherlock, só não me abandone."

"Eu já estou aqui."

/

Nota da Autora: Desculpem pela absurda demora de atualizações. Faculdade e complicações pessoais sugaram completamente toda a minha criatividade por meses, mas agora isso foi resolvido, com um presente de natal atrasado para vocês. O próximo capítulo já está sendo trabalhado, com o amor de sempre. Espero que tenham gostado. Beijos, Nii


	20. Fim do Sonho

O Ano-Novo foi menos etílico do que o Natal e Holmes foi dormir logo depois da meia-noite, alegando cansaço. De fato, ele estava cansado. Não aguentava mais Devonshire ou Elisabeth. Não aguentava mais aquela prisão nevada. Não via a hora de Elisabeth finalmente depor, Marie-Louise ser condenada e ele ser alforriado daquela condição. Sim, alforriado, já que ele não era nenhum romântico querendo morrer de tuberculose por uma relação platônica e sem futuro, então se sentia preso a Elisabeth, angustiado. E, para piorar a situação, ela parecia mais bonita a cada dia. Engordava de novo, usava os cabelos soltos e rebeldes e não tinha medo de encará-lo desde a noite de Natal. Por que concordara em abraçá-la?

E, como em todos os anos, seis dias depois do começo do ano, chegou o aniversário de Sherlock. Só que, neste ano, ele teria de compartilhá-lo com outra Watson. Queria que fosse o irmão dela ali, para que eles pudessem beber, rir e falar sem preocupações. Com Elisabeth sempre havia aquela tensão, aquele medo de alguma coisa dar errado. Já estava arrependido dos presentes que comprara para ela.

"Feliz aniversário, Mr. Holmes!" Ela já acordou lembrando o fato, para o desgosto dele. Mas ele não deveria ser tão duro com ela, esse era o primeiro aniversário dela fora daquele quarto imundo em dezesseis anos. Holmes inspirou fundo e decidiu empurrar, mais uma vez, todos os seus descontentamentos para o fundo de sua mente e, mais uma vez, dar a Elisabeth momentos de felicidade.

Outra coisa que o incomodava era que ela, depois de usar seu prenome uma única vez na noite de Natal, tinha voltado a chamá-lo daquele jeito formal e quase infantil. Não que ele quisesse que ela usasse seu prenome, absolutamente, era apenas estranho, como se ela soubesse que podia usá-lo, mas preferisse não fazê-lo por motivos que ele não conseguia compreender. Elisabeth era um quebra-cabeça cujas peças Sherlock tinha dificuldade de montar e que ele ainda não tinha conseguido visualizar a figura completa.

"Feliz aniversário, Elisabeth." Felizmente, o sorriso saiu tão natural ao concluir a sentença que ela não percebeu o que se passava na cabeça dele segundos antes e não teve sua alegria reduzida.

Sem dizer mais nada, a jovem depositou em sua frente um embrulho mole de papel azul ("de um tom não tão bonito quanto os olhos dela", observou uma vozinha irritante no fundo de sua cabeça; vozinha essa que ele vinha tentando sufocar a meses e que só se manifestava para fazer elogios a Elisabeth) amarrado com uma fita de cetim vermelha. Holmes manteve o sorriso nos lábios e não abriu o envelope, se levantando.

"Espere um minuto que eu quero que você abra os meus primeiro." Não precisou parar de fazer seu caminho até o quarto para absorver bem a expressão surpresa e ligeiramente constrangida no rosto dela.

"Você tem alguma coisa para mim?" Ela perguntou, correndo atrás do detetive até seu quarto. Parou na soleira, talvez, pensou Holmes, ela estivesse consciente de que entrar seria muita intimidade, e ficou observando-o mexer no armário. De lá de dentro, ele tirou não um, mas dois embrulhos. Um mole como o de Elisabeth, embora maior, embrulhado em papel branco, e outro duro, retangular e pequeno, embrulhado em papel vermelho.

Ao virar-se, encontrou-a com o rosto pálido e a respiração cortada. Por mais que ele tivesse problemas em estar perto de Elisabeth e envolver-se, provocar tais oscilações de humor nela era um dos seus maiores prazeres. Ficou sério, estava em dúvida se os presentes realmente eram bons ou não. Entregou o embrulho pequeno e vermelho primeiro, aquele era o que mais temia que ela pudesse não gostar.

"Este é pelo seu aniversário." Ela o olhou uma última vez, mais relaxada, e abriu o embrulho lentamente. Era um livro.

"John Keats?" O tom de surpresa na voz dela fez com que Sherlock se alarmasse. Tinha se enganado?

"Você não gosta? Eu não entendo nada de poesia, mas a mocinha da loja garantiu que era realmente bom e tem um poema aí que todas as meninas adoram. Acho que se chama 'Star' alguma coisa." Realmente não fazia a menor ideia do conteúdo do livro, só sabia que Keats tinha sido um poeta romântico, do tipo que achava que morrer de amor era uma honra, do tipo que Elisabeth adoraria.

"Bright Star." Pelo tom que ela usou para corrigi-lo, ele sentiu-se mais seguro na escolha do presente. "Eu gosto de Keats. Já li essa coletânea na casa de Helen. É só que... eu nunca imaginei que você pudesse me considerar algo relacionado à poesia como um bom presente."

"O presente era para você, não para mim, Elisabeth. Mas, de fato, nunca me dê nada relacionado à poesia. A não ser que você esteja se presenteando e dizendo que quer um livro interessante para você ler na minha casa." Com aquela piada infame, Elisabeth riu e balançou a cabeça. Eles ainda estavam na soleira do quarto de Holmes.

"E o outro embrulho?" Ela perguntou, curiosa, enquanto apertava o livreto contra os seios. Holmes teve de lembrar-se de desviar o olhar daquela região, seria muito constrangedor se ela o pegasse olhando para seu colo.

"É pelo Dia de Reis. Minha mãe sempre me dava um presente pelo meu aniversário e um presente pelo Dia de Reis quando eu era criança, para que eu não me sentisse triste por ver todas as outras crianças ganhando presentes no dia que deveria ser o meu dia especial." Por que compartilhara aquela história com ela? Por que sentia tanta facilidade em se abrir com Elisabeth? Quando ela sorriu, doce e tímida, alguma coisa dentro dele sentiu que ao menos a primeira pergunta estava respondida.

"Obrigada. Ano que vem eu providencio dois presentes para você, detetive." Ele não pôde deixar de sorrir também enquanto lhe entregava o embrulho branco.

Era um vestido escolhido a dedo. Verde de um tom que deixava os cabelos dela ainda mais claros e os olhos mais brilhantes, feito para ser usado nos passeios de tarde.

"Sh...Holmes, é lindo!" Por um instante, além de sentir-se satisfeito consigo mesmo, o coração dele falhou uma batida ao perceber que pensou por um momento em como preferiria aquele vestido jogado em um canto do quarto, junto com todas as roupas que ela estivesse usando. Desviou os olhos de Elisabeth e precisou focar-se em sua respiração, estava a mais de um mês sem sexo e na presença daquela que tanto o perturbava. Péssima ideia, péssima ideia.

"Mas você ainda não abriu o meu presente! Vamos, vamos!" Sem esperar resposta, ela foi saltitando para a sala e Holmes foi atrás, grato por ela estar se comportando de maneira tão infantil, o que reduzia consideravelmente sua atração sexual por ela. Ele nunca se sentiu atraído por menininhas ou mulheres tolas, talvez tenha sido por isso que nunca teve vontade de casar. Bom, quase nunca.

Como que para afastar seus pensamentos das tolices de seu passado, Elisabeth estava parada no meio da sala, segurando o embrulho azul em suas mãos e oferecendo-o a ele. Ao tomá-lo das pequenas mãos brancas, ele pôde reparar que Elisabeth tremia de antecipação. Desfez o laço e abriu o papel sem dizer uma só palavra, parecia que a atmosfera de sagrado que tinham conquistado no Natal retornara sem avisar.

Eram seis lenços. Pequenos, brancos, delicadamente bordados com uma linha cinzenta com leves tons de azulado que ele reconheceu imediatamente como a cor de seus olhos. Cada um dos lenços tinha seu monograma na ponta e as bordas recobertas por arabescos delicados.

"São... lindos." Ele murmurou, estupefato. "Foi você quem fez?" Ela concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Sherlock não pôde deixar de notar que estava corada, esperando por sua aprovação. "São realmente uma obra de arte, Elisabeth. Você deve ter demorado muito tempo fazendo-os. Para isso, não precisou negligenciar seus estudos de piano, precisou? Porque eu... um presente para mim... não valeria a pena. Você borda bem, borda muito bem, mas o que faz ao piano... Eu não vejo uma amadora tocar piano como você há muito muito tempo." Depois dessa frase, ele parou de falar, percebendo que havia elogiado-a demais e com os elogios mais sinceros e educados que tinha para ela. Para piorar, ela também notou a sinceridade de seus cumprimentos e passou de ligeiramente corada para profundamente vermelha.

"Eu... eu trabalhei neles por alguns meses. Olivia me instruiu sobre os bordados. Eu não me descuidei do piano. Não tenho como me descuidar do piano, só me dediquei um pouquinho a outra coisa também." Ele guardou os lenços com cuidado no bolso interno do casaco e sorriu gentilmente. Elisabeth sorriu de volta e parecia tentar encontrar forças para dizer algo que Holmes não queria ouvir.

"Acho que já chega de comemorações de aniversário, não é mesmo? Vamos comer o café-da-manhã?" Para seu alívio, ela soltou o ar que vinha segurando e só se deteve da comida para guardar seus presentes no quarto. Holmes examinou os lenços mais atentamente. Os pontos não eram tão perfeitos quanto poderiam ser um dia, mas eram uma obra de arte para o tempo de prática de Elisabeth. Ela chegaria lá, ele tinha certeza.

/

Mrs. Marie-Louise Watson tinha se declarado culpada de todas as acusações desde o começo do julgamento e argumentado que Jaroslav a obrigara a manter Elisabeth em cativeiro e a ministrar morfina nela, para mantê-la quieta. No fim das contas, a própria Elisabeth se convenceu de que Marie-Louise gostava dela e sentiu-se satisfeita com ela não ter sido condenada à forca. Não que Elisabeth tenha perdoado-a, apenas a odiava menos. Já a morte de Jaroslav Kundera, como o previsto, foi arquivada como legítima defesa.

Não que Holmes tenha ficado em Londres para ver qualquer parte disso. Ele sequer voltou com Elisabeth, partindo para um trabalho nos arredores da grande cidade. Não era realmente um trabalho importante, o importante era se afastar dela.

/

Atrapalhada com a bandeja, Elisabeth mal conseguiu manejar um jeito de bater à porta e esperar. Fazia mais ou menos uma semana que Holmes havia regressado a Londres e finalmente Elisabeth tinha uma boa desculpa para se deslocar até Paddington, Olivia queria lhe mostrar novos modelos de vestido que chegaram à loja. Mrs. Hudson lhe dissera que ele estava em casa com um hóspede, um primo, e que gostaria da surpresa. Ela concordou com a ideia, afinal, tinha passado a última semana tentando encontrar um jeito de resgatar a intimidade que tinham partilhado no chalé em Devonshire e que se tinha perdido com o fim do julgamento de Marie-Louise, já que ele mesmo não tinha se importado sequer em visitar a casa dos Watson em seu regresso, apenas almoçando em particular com John.

Não chegou a esperar dois minutos antes que a porta do apartamento se abrisse e seu bom humor murchasse imediatamente ao ver que era uma mulher que estava do outro lado da soleira. Uma mulher linda, de aproximadamente trinta anos, loira e alta. A mulher não registrou sua presença, falando sem parar no tom que as pessoas arrogantes e mimadas usam para serviçais, nem notando que as roupas de Elisabeth eram boas demais para qualquer empregada.

"Você demorou. O que aconteceu com Hudson para só atender nosso pedido de café-da-manhã vinte e três minutos depois de termos tocado a campainha? O que você está fazendo parada aí, menina? Vamos, vamos, coloque a bandeja na mesa; arrume-a!"

Elisabeth andou de fato até a mesa, aturdida. Não tanto porque se sentisse intimidada ou tivesse a intenção de fazer o trabalho de uma criada, mas porque nunca passaria pela sua cabeça que o primo (cousin) em questão fosse uma mulher. Uma mulher arrogante, desprezível, que abriu a porta em seu robe-de-chambre jogado de qualquer jeito por cima da camisola que se podia entrever. O que faria? Não queria servir àquela megera e tampouco via como dizer quem realmente era de uma forma educada. Não queria ser educada com ela. Não queria vê-la nunca mais. Felizmente, ela saiu da sala sem conferir se Elisabeth cumpria suas ordens ou não e a jovem pôde ouvir sua voz trinar chamando seu "querido Sherlock" para o desjejum. Assim que se viu sozinha, Elisabeth precipitou-se para a porta, sentindo a raiva e a humilhação crescerem a cada passo. Nem visitaria Olivia depois, só queria ir para casa. Porém, não foi rápida o bastante e Holmes entrou na sala sozinho, vendo-a tentar sair do apartamento. Reconheceu o vestido verde que ele mesmo lhe dera de aniversário e, apreensivo ao compreender vagamente a situação, chamou-a.

"Elisabeth." Ela, já com a mão na maçaneta, teve de virar-se com o sorriso de uma condenada nos lábios. Ele optou por fingir que a interrupção desastrosa de sua hóspede nunca ocorrera e levar adiante a brincadeira preparada pela jovem Watson. "Desde quando você trabalha aqui? Mrs. Hudson tem que parar de contratar qualquer mocinha que bate aqui pedindo por emprego, sem me consultar. Duvido que você tenha as qualificações necessárias para esse emprego, minha cara." E riu a risada curta e nervosa que Elisabeth sabia ser uma manifestação de sua inaptidão social e que aparecia quando ele se esforçava para ser simpático.

Pelo menos, ela reparou, ele estava usando suas roupas normais de ficar em casa. Talvez não fosse tão íntimo assim daquela mulher... Ela permitiu que sua expressão suavizasse um pouco e semi-sorriu, indicando ser incapaz de brincar no momento.

"Sinto muito vir aqui sem avisar. Eu não queria atrapalhar a sua... reunião de família. Estava vindo visitar L..."

"O que está acontecendo aqui? Por que você não arrumou a mesa como é paga para fazer?" A prima de Holmes irrompeu no cômodo, acabando com o breve momento de paz. Ele olhou para a pequena, ansioso, por um breve momento antes de interromper a histeria da outra mulher.

"Abigail, você já foi apresentada à Miss Elisabeth Watson?" Abigail, a prima, parou de falar e sua ferocidade foi substituída por uma palidez carregada de espanto. Será que Holmes já havia mencionado-a a sua prima?

"Ah. É... é um prazer... Miss Watson..." Ela estendeu-lhe a mão ao mesmo tempo em que Holmes continuava a apresentação.

"Elisabeth, essa é minha prima em segundo grau, Mrs. Abigail Dashwood." Com a menção do Mrs. e do sobrenome diferente, Elisabeth olhou para baixo, procurando pela aliança que de fato estava lá.

"Igualmente, Mrs. Dashwood." Murmurou Elisabeth, retribuindo o aperto, rezando para que sua voz não tivesse saído como um rosnado.

"Abigail está na cidade para resolver pendências pessoais e, como Mr. Dashwood viajou a trabalho, eu estou assistindo-a." Elisabeth soltou um "ah" no tom mais desinteressado que conseguiu, o que não foi difícil, já que não queria saber absolutamente nada da vida daquela mulher irritantemente alta.

"Na verdade, nós sairemos daqui a pouco para encontrar uns amigos da família e estamos nos arrumando, Miss Watson. É uma pena que você tenha atravessado a cidade para nos encontrar de saída." O tom de voz e a expressão de seu rosto diziam que ela não sentia nem um pouco por Elisabeth não poder ficar e ela pareceu mais do que aliviada ao se despedir. Conversaram por menos de quinze minutos e Elisabeth já odiava aquela mulher!


	21. O sarau dos Bigelow

A relação com Helen não andava muito bem, depois de todos os problemas que elas enfrentaram quando Miss Bigelow descobriu do pior jeito possível a verdade sobre o passado de Miss Watson. Através dos tablóides, claro.

Elisabeth conseguiu fugir daquele confronto com a partida para Devonshire, embora as cartas magoadas de Helen tivessem conseguido chegar até ela. Não podia culpá-la por sentir-se do jeito que se sentia, mas não era como se contar a verdade fosse uma opção. Para ter alguma chance de recomeço, era preciso contar o mínimo possível ao mínimo de pessoas possíveis. Olivia, por exemplo, nunca lhe fizera uma só pergunta ou comentara sobre o que sabia do passado de Elisabeth. Estava sempre lá, gentil, calma e paciente. Estava sempre perto e sempre pronta para ajudar.

Helen não era Olivia. E Helen queria saber das coisas, queria compreender e exigia saber da verdade.

/

Helen foi visitar Elisabeth assim que ela retornou de Devonshire. Entrou na sala de estar dos Watson com os lábios comprimidos em desgosto. Miss Watson descansou seu Dom Quixote na mesa de centro e esperou pela explosão que não viria. Helen sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da dela e ficou em silêncio também por não mais do que alguns segundos.

"Como você pode imaginar que eu nunca fosse descobrir? Ou você achou que eu gostaria de descobrir pelas fofocas? Pelos jornais? Você imagina como eu senti que nossa relação não significa nada para você?"

"Eu não imaginei que fosse sair nos jornais. Nem que alguém fosse se interessar por essa história. Já vivo com os fardos de memória sozinha, não é como se quisesse vê-los multiplicar-se. Mas você não acredita em mim, não é, Helen? Acha que exagero, que não confio em você? Confio em você e a conheço o bastante para saber que teve vida pacífica e calma, com seus pais e seus irmãos amados. Sabe o que é a dor, todos sabem, mas nunca sofreu de verdade." Elisabeth não dizia com mágoa ou qualquer emoção intensa, apenas sentia-se profundamente cansada.

Helen contraiu os lábios e os abriu duas vezes antes de falar em uma voz insegura.

"Tente me contar. Talvez eu entenda, talvez lhe faça bem."

"Não, Helen. Não hoje e não tão cedo. Minhas feridas ainda latejam e os pesadelos não me abandonaram. Mas, se você quer tanto 'entender', eu posso mostrar." E, com isso, desabotoou as mangas de seu vestido e as enrolou até acima dos cotovelos, expondo a pele rósea marcada por linhas pálidas e pontos brancos nos antebraços e na curva dos cotovelos, que seguiam suas veias finas verdes e roxas. Eram os caminhos que a morfina tinha traçado no côncavo de seus braços e que a loucura e o desespero tatuaram no resto. Helen deteve os olhos naquelas marcas distintas de quaisquer outras que já vira e reteve o impulso de tocá-las para comprovar que eram reais. Elisabeth tremia, exausta.

"Agora vá embora, por favor. Se quiser me visitar, apareça amanhã." Helen levantou sem discutir e saiu, mal balbuciando decentemente um adeus.

Quando ela saiu, Elisabeth afundou o rosto nas mãos e ficou assim, imóvel, por um bom tempo. Helen não apareceu no dia seguinte, mas mandou um bilhete pedindo desculpas e explicando que não iria porque já tinha ficado de lanchar com outra amiga. Elisabeth ficou feliz, não queria encontrar o olhar de piedade de Miss Bigelow.

/

Apesar do estremecimento da amizade entre Miss Bigelow e Miss Watson, os Watson foram convidados ao sarau que os Bigelow ofereceram como boas-vindas ao retorno do mais jovem Dr. Bigelow, após sua estadia na França e em Viena para estudar com os grandes mestres sobre as doenças mentais. O segundo filho do velho Dr. Bigelow era bastante perspicaz e, todos diziam, muito promissor, ao contrário de seu irmão mais velho, o folgazão médico de clínica, Dr. Perseus Bigelow.

Era o primeiro grande evento social de Elisabeth, Mary acreditava que um sarau não tinha o esplendor necessário para servir como début de uma jovem herdeira como ela, mas John, em seu posto de médico, deixou claro que a saúde mental de Elisabeth ainda inspirava cuidados, que a irmã precisava habituar-se a grandes concentrações de desconhecidos e que, portanto, um sarau íntimo era muito mais adequado do que um baile para que ela fosse apresentada socialmente. Ela concordava mentalmente com John, se naquele salão cujos maiores barulhos eram risadas esparsas, preenchido apenas por quarenta pessoas, já se sentia intimidada, não conseguia imaginar como sobreviveria a um baile.

Dr. e Mrs. Bigelow se aproximaram deles assim que entraram e, após sorrirem e elogiarem os Watson da forma estranhamente espontânea e contagiante que caracterizava o casal Bigelow, lhes avisaram que seus filhos estavam perdidos pelo salão e que Mr. Holmes e sua prima já haviam chegado. Elisabeth achou que ia vomitar ante a ideia de encontrar Mrs. Dashwood socialmente.

John, fingindo não perceber o nervosismo da irmã, conduziu-as pela multidão até encontrarem um jovem grupo alegre que ria deliciosamente de alguma piada dita anteriormente. Pararam para falar com eles, pois o grupo era capitaneado por Miss Helen Bigelow e Mr. Harold Wilcox, seu noivo. Helen parecia ainda mais bonita do que o usual, animada por alguma força interna que lhe rebrilhava os olhos e corava as faces. Seu noivo era um belo espécime de homem, embora sua presença parecesse servir apenas para realçar ainda mais a de Helen, que magnetizava todos ao seu redor naquela noite.

A bela olhou fixamente para Elisabeth ao apertarem as mãos e em seus olhos havia o claro desejo de que esquecessem para sempre o que passara entre elas; Elisabeth aquiesceu tacitamente e sentou à roda, no lugar que lhe era oferecido.

Quinze ou vinte minutos depois, juntou-se ao grupo a razão do sarau, Dr. Hector Bigelow, que muito educadamente sorriu as convivas conforme se apresentavam ou trocavam exclamações de reencontro. Helen introduziu-os um ao outro. Foi aí que seus olhares se encontraram pela primeira vez. Verde no azul, exatamente como um belo dia no Hyde Park. Ele era realmente bonito, pensou a Watson.

Não pensem, leitores, que houve alguma fagulha de paixão ou desejo na constatação de Elisabeth. Sim, ela ficou extasiada ao contemplar os rijos, bem desenhados, traços célticos dele, mas foi uma experiência puramente artística. Algo como olhar o Davi de Michelangelo. É bonito, muito bonito, pode-se até perder o fôlego por um segundo, mas logo passa. Voltemos à narrativa.

O sorriso dele não esmoreceu nem um pouco ao ser apresentado a Miss Watson, mas Elisabeth viu em seu belo rosto uma pergunta que não soube decifrar.

/

No caminho para a sala de jantar, Hector deu um jeito de caminhar ao lado da irmã, tomando o braço dela no seu e dedicando-lhe toda sua atenção.

"Vi que fez curiosas aquisições, Helen. Os cabelos de Mrs. Jenkins são de um tom de rubro que jamais vi igual. E a voz de Sir Wotton? Tão melódica! Fico sempre surpreso com as maravilhas que seu pequeno hábito de colecionar amigos interessantes nos traz."

"Mistress Jenkins é bela mesmo, mas começa a me cansar. Sabe que não tenho paciência para pessoas desprovidas de inteligência. E Sir Wotton deveria ser ouvido de olhos fechados, pois seu gosto para roupas é terrível." Após uma pausa, Helen continuou. "Detesto quando você está por perto, Hector. Sua presença joga luz à mediocridade dos outros e ofusca suas qualidades. Papai e mamãe deveriam ter lhe dado algum defeito além de ser meu irmão." Hector jogou a cabeça para trás e riu, beijando a mão de sua irmã em seguida.

"Sou péssimo músico, extremamente obsessivo com as coisas que me interessam e não tenho paciência com arte sacra."

"Bobagens!" Exclamou Helen teatralmente. "Ainda é mais interessante do que a grande maioria dos presentes aqui. Era mais interessante do que todos na roda em que estávamos. Não. Todos não. Há alguém que, atualmente, me cativa mais do que você."

"Ah, está apaixonada a esse ponto por Harry Wilcox? Felicito-a, Helen." Hector parecia realmente satisfeito, embora houvesse malícia em seus olhos.

"Harry?" Repetiu Helen, gargalhando em seguida. "Oh não! Harry é fascinante, eu o amo, mas ele é tão previsível e bondoso que me cansa. Não, não. A aquisição valiosa que continua brilhante mesmo perto de você é uma mulher. Uma moça, melhor dizendo."

"Que pena. Eu esperava doses de romance, talvez um noivado rompido e você vem me dizer que está encantada por uma moça. Quem é ela? Não vi ninguém fascinante assim em nosso grupo."

Neste momento chegaram à sala de jantar, onde tiveram de sentar-se. Felizmente, Mrs. Bigelow tinha colocado seus filhos favoritos lado a lado e puderam continuar seu assunto, apenas adotando o tom de voz e a postura de conspiradores, que tornavam tudo tão mais divertido.

"Essa é a graça da história, Hector. Eu também não a vi. Quem reparou na flor exótica por desabrochar foi Cassandra. E, para completar o quadro, Penelope parece não fasciná-la mais do que um retrato de uma bela figura que foi pintado sem talento. Não me olhe assim, Hector, minha nova amiga aprecia sim a beleza, mas de um jeito todo peculiar."

"Muito bem, quem é essa misteriosa figura que não se atormentou por um rosto como o de Penelope e que cativou você, Helen, a tal ponto que a minha presença não a faz se esquecer dela?"

"Eu lhe garanto: ela é encantadora, apenas precisamos nos aproximar o bastante."

"Chega de suspense, estou no limite da curiosidade. Force mais um pouco e perderei o interesse." Bufou Hector, enxugando os lábios com impaciência em seguida.

"Olhe para frente. Um pouco mais para o centro da mesa. Ali, entre Mr. Holmes e Dr. Watson."

"_Elisabeth Watson_ é a presença que a atormenta, Helen? Mas como?" E observou com calma a garota a quem mal dirigira o olhar a noite toda. Ali estava ela, comendo silenciosa entre duas das presenças mais curiosas de Londres, em uma mesa cheia dos convidados mais distintos, dignos e especiais dentre os contatos dos Bigelow, e, no entanto, parecia alheia a tudo, muito focada em seu próprio prato sem tampouco comer dando mostras de saborear o que estava em sua boca.

Na verdade, ela parecia _desconfortável_, como se não gostasse da comida, do ambiente, das pessoas ou da festa em si. Não chegava a ser antipática, a expressão em seu rosto era dócil demais para tanto. Antes o fosse, porque, olhando-a com calma, Hector só conseguia achá-la sem sal. Contudo, Helen estava encantada por ela, trouxe-a para perto na sala de música, fazia questão de tocar seus cachos da cor mais escura do mel e comentar os detalhes de seu vestido branco que lhe deixava a pele ainda mais corada. Quando a primeira pessoa sentou-se ao piano, Helen manteve as mãos entrelaçadas com ela e cochichava alguma coisa em seu ouvido de vez em quando.

Hector só queria entender o que tanto atraía a irmã e passou a noite observando-a, curioso. Helen não se encantara pela beleza de Elisabeth, certamente, pois, apesar de ter dentes brancos e apenas um deles ser ligeiramente torto, apesar de ter uma boca miúda e bem desenhada numa bonita cor vermelha, apesar de ter olhos de um belo tom de azul e grandes cílios, apesar de ter um nariz arrebitado, um rosto sem máculas de doença, belos cabelos e uma boa compleição, Elisabeth tinha um conjunto indesculpavelmente mediano. Comum demais para que o físico tivesse sido a razão de figurar como a peça mais cara da coleção da irmã – embora seus olhos fossem um pouco grandes para a pequenez de seu rosto e corpo, causando um desequilíbrio perturbador e quase agradável ao olhá-la.

De qualquer modo, não achando nada de extraordinário nos traços de Elisabeth, Hector liberou suas habilidades recém-diplomadas e passou a psicanalisar seus gestos e expressões. Falava pouco e para dentro, quase estrangulando a voz suave. Não suportava olhar muito tempo para um mesmo ponto, então seus olhos moviam-se agitados pelo salão como um passarinho se debatendo na gaiola. Não ria quase nada, limitando-se a sorrir com o canto da boca ou rir nervosamente, engolindo a gargalhada em seguida e encarando o chão com força. Era uma moça tensa, perturbada por seus demônios interiores e apavorada com o mundo ao redor. Seria ela muito especial em algum tipo de habilidade ou seria a sua própria história o motivo de tanto fascínio? Certamente seus contatos eram o motivo para Helen mantê-la por perto. Quem recusaria a amizade da única irmã do Dr. John H. Watson? Ainda mais quando ele passava a frequentar sua casa junto com a família e seu ilustre amigo, Mr. Holmes. No entanto, Helen não fazia nenhum esforço para trazer qualquer um dos dois ao seu grupo seleto e parecia genuinamente fascinada com algo em Elisabeth que Hector não era capaz de ver.

/

O objeto de tanta atenção não fazia ideia de que suscitava todo o tipo de questões em Hector Bigelow. Elisabeth nem reparara muito profundamente em Hector Bigelow ou qualquer pessoa que estivera próxima dela além de John, Mary e Holmes. No momento em que estiveram à mesa, Elisabeth bem que tentou conseguir alguma atenção de Holmes, mas Abigail monopolizou-a toda, fazendo todo aquele canto da mesa rir dos absurdos venenosos que proferia com o maior cinismo. A beleza de seu rosto fazia com que todos tolerassem a veleidade de seus sentimentos. Elisabeth a desprezava.

Tentou sentar-se perto de John na sala de música, mas Helen puxou-a para perto e exigiu toda a atenção que Elisabeth era capaz de dar naquele momento. Brincou com seu vestido, elogiando o bom gosto de sua costureira – esse elogio deixou-a feliz, por não ser para ela e por poder revertê-lo em elogio para Olivia depois –, e acariciou seus cachos, felicitando-a por usá-los soltos em um arranjo tão mimoso com pequenas florezinhas misturadas ao cabelo. Depois, na hora da música, insistiu com veemência que Elisabeth tocasse também. Queria muito ouvi-la, queria muito que todos soubessem que ali havia um coração que transbordava música, mas Elisabeth conseguiu desvencilhar-se dela, argumentando, com razão, que não tocava tão bem e que faria papel de boba em tocar claudicante na frente de toda aquela gente educada.

"Então você tem de vir uma tarde aqui tocar só para nós, Elisa." Sussurrou Helen, enquanto batiam palmas a uma execução robótica de Beethoven. "Cassy está morrendo de saudades de você, ela e Penny sentiram muito por serem crianças demais para participar de um evento desses. Você toca com muito mais paixão do que essa Mrs. Hubbard. Ainda mais peças românticas. Sei que não tem a execução perfeita, mas o vigor é infinitamente mais importante do que prensar as teclas certas na hora certa. Você tem beleza, Elisa, e beleza não se adquire com prática, apenas se estimula o crescimento." Esse elogio fez com que Elisabeth corasse profundamente e precisasse sentar de novo, sentindo o coração bater forte. Helen era tão loquaz quando queria, tão sedutora quanto um cavalheiro deveria ser. Olhou ao redor mais uma vez, queria ir para casa. Não aguentava mais essa sessão de tortura que os ingleses de sua época insistiam em chamar de divertimento.

Para piorar suas angústias, a próxima pessoa que se voluntariou a sentar ao piano foi a alta, bela e maligna Abigail Dashwood, que executou muito bem uma complicada peça de Schubert, provocando aplausos empolgados da plateia e uma contração desconfortável no estômago de Elisabeth. No intervalo entre as apresentações, ela não aguentou mais seguir as normas sociais e levantou-se com a desculpa de que estava com muito calor e precisava de um ar. Helen indicou-lhe como chegar ao jardim dos fundos ou a uma varanda e perguntou se Elisabeth queria companhia. Não, obrigada, ela precisava ficar sozinha.

Andou até um balcão da casa que dava vista ao belo jardim dos fundos dos Bigelow, cultivado com todo o amor por Mrs. Bigelow e Cassandra, mas que, no momento, encontrava-se coberto de neve. Apoiou seus cotovelos na murada do balcão e ficou olhando o céu quase sem estrelas de Londres. Queria voltar à tranquilidade de Devonshire e sair dessa vida em sociedade. Brincou um pouco com o leque que trazia nas mãos, pensando se voltava para a sala de música ou ficava mais um pouco sozinha. O problema era que Elisabeth não gostava de ficar sozinha perto de grandes grupos de pessoas, esse tipo de situação fazia-a sentir-se vulnerável a qualquer um que chegasse perto e decidisse conversar com ela. Gostava da real solidão encontrada na natureza. Interrompendo seus pensamentos e concretizando seus temores, uma figura indesejada aproximou-se dela por trás.

"Ele tinha me dito que você era um bicho-do-mato, mas não imaginei que fosse antissocial a esse ponto, Miss Watson." Elisabeth virou-se assustada e encontrou Mrs. Dashwood parada atrás dela com uma expressão de profundo desprezo no rosto.

"Ele...? Ah, Mr. Holmes. Bem, saiba que ele não tinha me dito nada a seu respeito." Ela tremia da cabeça aos pés ao encarar Abigail, mas não podia permitir que essa mulher a maltratasse gratuitamente. Não com Mary, John e Holmes como exemplos de coragem e firmeza de caráter.

Após um minuto em silêncio, como que avaliando sua possibilidade de ganhar a batalha, Mrs. Dashwood jogou a cabeça para trás com afetação e riu.

"Mas que gracinha! Você realmente acha que eu vou me importar com qualquer coisa que diga? Ainda mais que eu sei que ele não falou de mim para você porque ele não fala nada para você. Nada da família, nada do passado, nada dos amores dele. Nada. Você é muito criança para saber de qualquer coisa sobre o mundo dos adultos, _Lizzie_. Aliás, deveria ter ficado em casa hoje para não passar pelo vexame de ser a pessoa com menos de trinta anos mais muda do jantar."

"N...Não sou criança! E nós conversamos! Muito! Eu... eu..." Parou por um momento, olhando com raiva o rosto cruel de Abigail e tentando controlar sua vontade de chorar. "...não tenho que ficar aqui escutando suas sandices!" Mas Elisabeth não deu nem três passos antes que a voz melodiosa de Mrs. Dashwood a fizesse parar.

"Claro que não é criança. Conversam muito, de fato. Ele lhe dedica bastante atenção, é preocupado com você e regozija com seus progressos. Assim como eu ouvi dizer que você dedica bastante tempo de suas visitas aqui em ouvir Miss Cassandra Bigelow falar de suas bonecas. Quantos anos ela é mais nova do que você? Doze?" Elisabeth entendeu onde ela queria chegar e manteve-se de costas, para que Abigail não visse seu rosto contraído para conter as lágrimas de humilhação. "Aliás, aposto que, como vocês são tão próximos, ele até já lhe contou que quase casou uma vez. Faz uns... sete anos?" Casar? Holmes já tinha manifestado desejo de contrair matrimônio com alguém? "Como era o nome dela...? Era um nome estrangeiro... Acho que ela era bávara ou talvez suíça... Ah! Austríaca! Frau Hermann! Do primeiro nome não me lembro, mas já dá para sentir todo o absurdo da situação. Uma judia austríaca, só Sherlock para pensar que seria uma boa ideia!"

Olivia? Olivia fora noiva dele? Foi demais para que Elisabeth conseguisse suportar imóvel. Levou a mão colo, pressionando as mãos contra as veias que pulsavam na linha que começava seu pescoço. O coração batia, indiferente à vontade de morrer que ela sentia. Ciúmes. Ciúmes de Sherlock Holmes. Quão mais patética essa situação poderia se tornar? Sem dizer palavra, se afastou da sacada e de Mrs. Dashwood, que, Elisabeth tinha certeza, não se incomodara nem um pouco com a ausência de civilidade dela.

Só queria ir para casa chorar. Chorar de ciúmes, chorar de vergonha, chorar de desilusão. Olivia? E ninguém lhe contara nada? E ninguém, ninguém achara que seria importante que Elisabeth soubesse? E se ele ainda a amasse? Isso explicaria porque ele ficava tão retraído na presença de Olivia, porque ele não gostava que Elisabeth andasse com ela. Olivia! E elas eram tão amigas! E Olivia agira o tempo todo de forma tão desprendida, como se gostasse tanto dela! Oh, céus, por que o peito doía tanto?

Cambaleante, encostou-se a uma parede e, ao constatar que se perdera nos corredores da casa dos Bigelow, se permitiu chorar uivando baixinho.

/

Nota da Autora: Prometi mais interação com a Abigail e aqui está. Sinto informar, mas ela é só uma personagem esporádica e não é uma grande vilã. Não, ela não é terrivelmente má. Fútil sim, cruel sim, egoísta sim, mas não é do tipo que te tranca num quarto por dezesseis anos para esconder que matou o seu pai (embora o Dr. Watson pai não fosse nada santo e vocês saberão mais dos pecados dele em breve).

Aliás, para conhecer mais dos pais deles, das histórias do Holmes antes da Elisabeth e tudo o mais que não cabe no plot principal, tenho agora o "Histórias antes da História". Procurem no meu profile e comentem, sim?

Beijos,

Nii


	22. Compreensão

"Frau Hermann está à porta e insiste em esperá-la voltar, Miss Watson." Avisou Pearl a uma Elisabeth que bordava com aspecto de poucos amigos. A jovem dama terminou seu ponto e ergueu o olhar, fitando Pearl pensativamente.

"Traga-a aqui, vou recebê-la." Mary estava em seu quarto, lendo, e John trabalhava. Elisabeth teria a sala de estar só para ela e sua visita indesejada.

Olivia entrou, majestosa e indignada, e mal esperou Pearl fechar a porta para começar a falar.

"Você quer me explicar por que não tenho notícias suas há um mês? Antes do Sarau dos Bigelow éramos amicíssimas, agora você manda a criada dizer que não está? Elisabeth! Está me ouvindo falar com você?" Com o último grito, parou de costurar e olhou para Olivia pela primeira vez desde que a outra entrara na sala.

"Boa tarde para você também, Liv. Você quer alguma coisa? Um chá, talvez uns biscoitos...?"

"Você pode agir o quanto quiser como uma inglesa insuportável depois que eu for embora, agora eu quero minhas respostas, Elisabeth! O que deu em você?" E por que tinha parado de falar com Olivia? Essa era uma resposta que ela não tinha direito, era uma resposta que não entendia direito, e pensar nos motivos que sabia para isso fazia o coração doer tanto, dava tanta vontade de chorar...

"Elisabeth... eu nunca tive segredos para você, por favor, não..."

"Mentira!" A voz saiu tão alta que até se surpreendeu com seu timbre. Olivia também parecia surpresa. "É mentira. Você escondeu coisas de mim sim." E, ao finalmente dizer isso em voz alta, teve de virar o rosto e escondê-lo nas mãos para que Olivia não a visse chorar. A austríaca levantou-se e andou até ela, afastando suas mãos do rosto com delicadeza e enxugando as lágrimas com um lenço.

"Nein. Nunca deixei de responder nada que você tenha perguntado para mim, Liz." Elisabeth teve de respirar com força para interromper o torvelinho de lágrimas e a cena patética que se formava.

"Se eu lhe perguntar algo agora, vai me responder a verdade? Toda a verdade?" Olivia disse que sim, pálida de preocupação, e apertou as mãos na saia de Elisabeth. "Por que não me disse... não me disse que foi noiva de Holmes?" Essa pergunta, para a surpresa de Elisabeth, fez Olivia sorrir. Felizmente não era um sorriso de desprezo, mas um sorriso de compreensão, como se tudo de repente fizesse sentido.

"É muito simples, na verdade. Eu nunca fui noiva de Sherlock Holmes." Elisabeth piscou algumas vezes e ia protestar quando Olivia a interrompeu, prosseguindo. "No entanto, ele me pediu em casamento sim. Nunca contei nada a você porque... bem, é uma história tão antiga e sem-graça, Liz. Não vale nem a metade das suas lágrimas." Vendo que Elisabeth continuava curiosa, Olivia soltou um suspiro. "Já que você quer saber a história toda, vou querer um chá completo, minha cara." A anfitriã tocou a campainha, deu ordens a Pearl e voltou a sentar-se em sua poltrona ao lado da que estava Olivia.

"Sherlock era amigo do meu marido, muito amigo mesmo. Quando Saul adoeceu, ele pediu a seu irmão que fizesse o possível e o impossível para salvá-lo e ele fez; seu irmão foi irrepreensível, Elisabeth. Ele reduziu o sofrimento de Saul o quanto pôde. Mas câncer de boca... Eu fiquei viúva com a idade de vinte e nove anos. Sherlock foi um bom amigo para mim como antes tinha sido para Saul. Eu estava ferida, estava sozinha... Pouco mais de um ano após a morte de Saul, nós bebemos muito e estivemos juntos, como homem e mulher, pela primeira vez. Ele me salvou, querida, do túmulo que eu havia cavado para mim mesma, da minha decisão de perecer no auge de minha vida. Por ter mostrado a mim mesma que eu ainda era mulher, lhe serei eternamente grata. Mas eu não amei Sherlock Holmes, não como amei Saul. Amava-o como meu amante, como um amigo querido, mas não como alguém com quem queremos dividir a cama, cada detalhe de nossos dias, os defeitos, os problemas... Não. Eu tinha tomado a firme decisão de morrer Frau Hermann e mantenho-a até hoje. A questão é que Sherlock não entendeu isso. A maioria dos homens não entende. Eles ficam achando que serão eles a nos mudar, a entrar em nossos corações. Ele também nunca me amou. O que você tem que entender a respeito de Sherlock Holmes é que ele é um menininho ferido, assustado e solitário até hoje. Um menininho que descobriu que o mundo não era perfeito, então se fecha no seu quarto para brincar com seus brinquedos. Só que Sherlock é um homem adulto com um coração de menino, então se fecha em seu trabalho. Eu o ninei, eu o acalentei, eu dei a ele a segurança de um porto. E o que ele pensou? Que o mais correto, o mais 'natural' seria que nos casássemos e consolássemos um ao outro para o resto de nossas vidas." Nesse ponto Olivia riu e levou uma de suas mãos à testa, como se ainda tivesse pena do homem que rejeitou. "E o pedido foi tão ridículo! Tão sem emoção, tão burocrático, que eu não pude sentir na hora nenhum pesar por rejeitá-lo, mas ele sofreu. Como ele sofreu! Na época, eu não fazia ideia de todas as rejeições que ele já tinha enfrentado. Bem, isso não importa. Você descobrirá sozinha. Prosseguindo, ele veio me dizer que já tinha pedido o consentimento da família, que eles não estavam muito felizes, mas acabaram por aceitar e que deveríamos esperar apenas que o bom Dr. Watson arranjasse um novo colega de apartamento para que ele pudesse se mudar para o meu! Assim, como se meu consentimento estivesse implícito! Eu o rejeitei. Rejeitei com toda a paciência do mundo e o rejeitaria tantas outras vezes quantas fossem necessárias. Essa é a história, Liz." A história era, de fato, bem menos do que Abigail dera a entender, mas, mesmo assim, Elisabeth continuava sentindo ciúmes de Olivia, sentindo aquela dor no peito e a vontade de chorar.

Não conseguiu dizer nada. Já se comprometera demais apenas em pedir que Olivia contasse a história a ela. Ao chorar pensando no possível noivado de Holmes e Olivia.

"Mas não existe mais nada entre nós. De novo, não vou mentir para você. Nos encontramos de vez em quando, mas costuma ser mais para conversar e ele resmungar da vida do que qualquer coisa." Elisabeth assentiu. Não queria saber mais absolutamente nada daquele assunto. Não queria mais pensar naquilo.

/

"Estranhei seu bilhete. Você não costuma me procurar e muito menos para tomar chá em uma confeitaria." Enquanto sentava, Sherlock retirava suas luvas, colocando-as em seguida no bolso do sobretudo que repousava em sua cadeira. Era um dia gelado de março e, apesar de não nevar, um vento úmido assolava aqueles que não podiam ficar em casa.

Dias assim davam uma coloração especial às faces de Olivia e o vento rebelde libertava alguns de seus cachos dos penteados que usava para tentar domá-los. Sherlock se espantava como Olivia conseguia ter tanto magnetismo com tão pouca beleza em suas feições. Naquele momento, ela ria baixinho, segurando a xícara fumegante próxima aos lábios sem, no entanto, beber seu chá.

"Essa apreensão é vergonha de ser visto comigo, Sherlock?" Ele a olhou espantado e, por um momento, pareceu que ia dizer algo sério, mas apenas riu.

"Não vou cair nos seus jogos. Não mais."

"Chamei você aqui porque não quero que me procure mais." Ele se ergueu parcialmente da cadeira, já agarrando o sobretudo.

"Só isso? Poderia ter dito por um bilhete, não?"

"Pare com isso. Não aja como se eu fosse uma das suas concubinas. Sou sua amiga, por mais que agora você me rejeite, e creio que você precisa falar com alguém." Mal terminou de falar, Olivia fez sinal para o garçom, pedindo em seguida todo o que ela já sabia que Sherlock ia pedir.

"Falar sobre o que exatamente, gnädiges Frau?" Olivia respirou aliviada, ele sentara-se de novo e suas mãos já se contorciam de curiosidade. Agora era torcer para que não fugisse do assunto.

"Sobre a confusão em que você se meteu e que gira em torno de Elisabeth Watson."

"Não sei do que está..."

"Não tente bancar o idiota. Nós dois sabemos muito bem o que está acontecendo. O único inocente nessa história é ela e o que eu te peço é que não parta o seu coração. Não brinque mais com suas emoções do que já brincou." Ele servia-se de chá enquanto ouvia e, ao começar a falar, pareceu se esquecer de toda a comida presente na mesa.

"Eu não fiz nada demais. Não a cortejei, não a seduzi, me mantive o mais distante possível. Não, espere. Deixe-me terminar de falar. Eu sei que não foi o bastante. Eu vejo quando olho em seus olhos, quando noto a palidez de seu rosto. Eu sei que... que Elisabeth me ama." Concluiu a frase quase em um sussurro, olhando com determinação para as mãos de Olivia, que agora se ocupavam em partir um pedaço de bolo. Não queria ter dito isso em voz alta, dizer era como admitir que era verdade. E, se era verdade que Elisabeth o amava, o que ele estava fazendo? Tomou um gole de chá, tentando ganhar tempo para pensar. Ao olhar para frente, encontrou o rosto da austríaca repleto de compreensão. Como ele odiava essa imensa capacidade de Olivia entender os seus mínimos sinais! "Mas como me afastar dela? E o apoio que Watson precisa e só eu posso dar? E o apoio que _ela_ precisa e só eu posso dar?"

"Chuck... Não precisa se afastar se você gosta dela, tem..."

"Não. Nem me venha falar em casamento." Irritado, ele fez um gesto com a mão como se afastasse a ideia daquela mesa. "Eu gosto dela. Gosto, não tenho vergonha disso. Preocupo-me com ela, sofro com seu sofrimento e..."

"E a deseja. De um jeito que eu nunca vi você desejar ninguém, meu amigo..." Aquela piedade nos olhos de Olivia estava deixando-o com mais raiva da situação. Será que ela não via? Que não entendia?

"Eu nunca poderia dar a ela o amor de que precisa, Olivia. Você não vê? Não vê o buraco negro que ela é? Quantos problemas ela tem? Eu não poderia lhe dar amor, não poderia lhe dar uma vida estável, meu trabalho é um risco. Ficar preocupada comigo causaria mais crises a ela. Nós acabaríamos nos odiando. Além disso, ela é uma criança, emocionalmente falando. Uma tolinha romântica. Não. O homem que casar com Elisabeth Watson precisará amá-la acima de tudo. Precisará preferir morrer para não viver sem ela. E eu não sou esse homem. Nunca serei." Bebeu mais chá e esfregou o rosto com as mãos, antes de recomeçar a falar. "Eu agradeço a sua preocupação, Liv. Sinto muito por ter estado tão estranho com você. Eu... nós temos nossas divergências, mas você tem razão. Você é minha amiga." Ao concluir a frase, apertou a mão que ela tinha deixado sobre a mesa. Olivia sorriu em retorno, afetuosa. Aquela declaração tinha aquecido todo um pedaço de seu coração que estivera endurecido desde que Sherlock tinha decidido afastar-se dela por mágoa.

"Eu te adoro, Chuck. E adoro aquela menina também. Só quero o melhor para vocês dois." Murmurou, acariciando fraternalmente a mão dele em retorno.

"Eu sei. Concordo com você. Acho que vou visitar meu pai ou ver se arranjo outra desculpa para ficar umas semanas longe de Londres. Elisabeth merece isso. E... quando ela estiver casada e feliz, eu poderei ser amigo dela, assim como sou seu."

"Você nunca poderá ser amigo dela, Chuck. Não enquanto estiver sufocando todos esses sentimentos que nutre por ela."

"Eles vão esvanecer também. Assim como todos esvaneceram."

/

Havia dias de abril em que o sol brilhava com força no Hyde Park e Elisabeth saía para passear com os Bigelow. Hector costumava encontrá-las nos fins de tarde e, após brincar com as meninas e ler poesia com Elisa e Helen, acompanhava Elisabeth até sua casa. Ela gostava dele, de toda a atenção que ele lhe dedicava e de sua delicadeza em lidar com os sentimentos dela.

Hector, por sua vez, continuava procurando obsessivamente o que fizera Helen se encantar por Elisabeth, sem compreender racionalmente o porquê de ele mesmo estar se encantando por ela. Havia algo no toque de suas mãos, no torcer travesso de seus lábios ao sorrir, no trinar de sua voz. Havia algo cada vez em que ela sentava ao piano, forte e poderosa como nunca com suas mãos que se moviam cada vez mais rápido e com mais segurança sobre as teclas brancas e pretas. Descobrira Liszt há pouco tempo e dedicava-se a tentar dominar "Um sonho de amor" dele. Algo do soturno de sua música encontrava eco nos abismos fundos de Elisabeth que Hector apenas tinha ligeiros vislumbres.

"Eu me divirto muito quando estou com você, Miss Watson." Confessou em uma tarde quente, no jardim dos fundos da casa dos Bigelow. Elisabeth apenas esmigalhou a folha que tinha nas mãos e levou-a ao rosto, aspirando seu perfume. Ela conhecia aquele olhar de admiração, era similar ao que o Sargento Williams tinha lhe devotado na época em que visitava sua casa. Visitas essas que passaram a ser desestimuladas por Mary depois que ela vislumbrou o mundo que os Bigelow tinham a oferecer a Elisabeth. "Gostaria de saber se posso alimentar meus afetos, se eles são correspondidos ou se, ao menos, posso ter esperanças de vê-los correspondidos um dia." Porém, Hector era muito mais confiante e ousado do que Williams jamais o fora. Hector era belo, culto, vivido e tinha uma idade próxima da sua. Era atraente. Era o melhor par que Elisabeth poderia arranjar. Ela sabia disso racionalmente. Sabia que deveria continuar a flertar com ele. Ainda mais considerando que ele era um psiquiatra, que poderia cuidar melhor do que ninguém dos fantasmas dela.

"Não posso dizer que correspondo seus afetos, doutor, mas eu gostaria muito de conseguir correspondê-los um dia." Tinha que ser honesta com ele. Tinha que mostrar-lhe que seu coração, infelizmente, já estava ocupado e implorar-lhe que escavasse uma brecha em seus sentimentos. Que desse um jeito de fazê-la feliz, de fazê-la com que ela o amasse de volta.

Hector se aproximou mais dela, segurando a mão que estava com a folha esmagada, aspirou seu perfume também e sorriu. Ela gostava do sorriso dele, era bonito e quase perfeito. E ele gostava dela de um jeito inofensivo, de um jeito aberto e correto. Diferentemente... não. Não deveria ficar pensando em Holmes, embora apenas esse mantra que repetia já fosse uma forma de pensar nele, porque ele não gostava de Elisabeth, ele não se importava com Elisabeth e ele desaparecera da vida de Elisabeth. De fato, desde a conversa com Olivia, Holmes evitava ao máximo aparecer na casa dos Watson e, até aquele momento, tinha conseguido não visitá-los nenhuma vez, limitando-se a sair apenas com John. Mergulhara no trabalho, arrastando o bom doutor consigo.

"Em que está pensando, Miss Watson?" Foi chamada à realidade por Hector, que a olhava de modo inquisitivo. Esforçou-se para se concentrar no presente; nas folhas que começavam a colorir as árvores, na grama que surgia sobre a terra, no sol que rebrilhava em tudo, em Hector. Ele poderia ser seu presente para o resto de seu futuro e esse pensamento não a repugnava de todo, apenas não a deixava feliz.

"Gosto da primavera. Gostava de todas as estações, quando era criança, mas hoje o inverno não me traz muitas lembranças boas." Para falar isso, teve de sufocar a memória dos dias passados em Devonshire, do abraço apertado na noite de Natal. Sufocou tudo de uma só vez, como se sentasse em uma mala excessivamente cheia que precisava ser fechada.

Hector não respondeu de imediato, correndo o polegar pelo contorno do rosto dela, enquanto sorria pensativo. Elisabeth continuava usando os cachos soltos, arrumados de um jeito ou de outro, mas soltos o bastante para que todos soubessem que estavam ali, como se usá-los soltos fosse uma magia que atrairia o responsável por isso de volta para ela.

"Eu acho que você fica ainda mais bonita sob o sol da primavera. Você foi feita para brilhar de dia, querida amiga." Elisabeth corou e se esquivou do carinho. Hector ainda não compreendera que elogios tão diretos a ela faziam-lhe mais mal do que bem. Elisabeth passara muitos anos ouvindo Jaroslav e Marie-Louise falando de quão feia, quão estúpida, quão rebelde, quão insuportável ela era para conseguir aceitar de uma só vez que era tudo mentira. Era mais fácil acreditar que aqueles que a elogiavam estavam apenas contando-lhe mentiras gentis.

"Por favor, não diga essas coisas..." Murmurou, tentando não ser rude com ele, mas deixando claro que não queria que ele mentisse apenas para agradá-la.

Hector franziu o cenho. Como psiquiatra, gostaria de entender mais sobre o trauma que fazia Elisabeth rejeitar de forma tão veemente qualquer menção feita às suas qualidades. Claro que, em sua ânsia por entendê-la, Hector revirara todos os documentos sobre ela que pudera encontrar e questionara Helen sobre tudo o que podia saber. No fim das contas, o que descobrira não era muito mais do que tinha deduzido sozinho e do que estava nos jornais. Tanto tempo isolada! Tanto tempo de tortura! Queria entender cada gatilho que travava o desenvolvimento do que Helen chamara de "flor exótica" para poder desfazê-lo e ver Elisabeth desabrochar. Mas ela construíra altos muros de treliça ao seu redor e permitia que Hector visse apenas o que ficava a mostra entre as varetas que tanto protegiam quanto a isolavam.

"Por que não, se é verdade?" Elisabeth riu aquele riso de amargura e nervosismo que tanto irritava Hector. Ela nunca gargalhara aberta e sinceramente com nada que ele dissera, mas sempre tinha aquele riso sardônico para oferecer às coisas que ele dizia.

"Eu sei que não é verdade. Sei que você só está tentando ser gentil. E não quero sua gentileza. Eu sou sem-graça, sei disso e não quero me iludir pensando que sou mais do que sou, obrigada." Elisabeth se virou e ia entrando na casa, quando a voz magoada de seu acompanhante a interrompeu.

"Então acha que minto para você? Por que eu mentiria para você? Por que eu cortejaria uma mulher que acredito ser 'sem-graça' ou o que quer que seja que você acredite ser? Não, Miss Watson, você terá de se decidir. Ou eu sou completamente louco e alimento sentimentos por uma mulher que desprezo ou eu sou completamente louco e adoro uma mulher que meus pares considerariam desprezível ou você está enganada, minha cara, e adorá-la é perfeitamente aceitável." Ela se virou, indignada. Principalmente indignada porque não tinha argumentos para contradizê-lo, mas tinha plena certeza de que era feia, de que era estúpida. "Já considerou que existe a possibilidade de quem mentiu foram aqueles que a convenceram de sua ausência de qualidades? Existe muita gente cruel no mundo, disposta a mentir para nós para que acreditemos ser menos do que somos, mas existe pouca gente disposta a mentir para nós para que acreditemos ser mais do que somos. Diante disso, eu acho que tenho vantagem lógica de estar dizendo a verdade, não?" Sem ter nenhum argumento plausível, Elisabeth limitou-se a olhá-lo com raiva, bufando diante da possibilidade de estar errada. E se estivesse errada? O que isso significaria?

Ela começou a visualizar porque, atualmente, rejeitava tanto a possibilidade de ter qualidades atraentes ao sexo oposto. Se as tivesse, qual seria a desculpa para Holmes ter se afastado? Se as tivesse, por que ele colocara seu coração em um local inacessível a Elisabeth? Se podia conquistar outros homens, por que não podia conquistar o único que a interessava? A compreensão de o porquê ser normal seria tão ruim deu-lhe uma súbita vontade de ficar sozinha, de se enterrar em um piano e expulsar suas emoções através da música, para que não começasse a chorar de forma patética. Estava cansada de ser patética.

"Por favor, não duvide mais da minha sinceridade." Elisabeth olhou em seus olhos muito verdes e decidiu que ia se convencer, pouco a pouco, que Hector falava a verdade. Assim como ia se convencer a amá-lo. Aproximou-se novamente dele e, passando sua mão próxima de seu rosto sem tocá-lo, se permitiu sorrir, gentil.

"Começou a ventar. Ficarei com frio se continuarmos aqui fora. Entremos, eu vou tocar alguma coisa para você ao piano." Hector sorriu de volta, certo de que tinha entrado mais alguns centímetros no coração de Elisabeth.


	23. Chapter 23

Quando Mary sentou ao seu lado naquela manhã fria de sol de maio, Elisabeth não supôs que a cunhada tivesse algo a lhe dizer que fosse mudar sua vida para sempre. Sabia que havia algo de diferente em suas feições e em seus hábitos há algumas semanas. Sabia que John e ela estavam mais apaixonados do que Elisabeth jamais vira desde que começara a morar com eles. Mas não fazia a menor ideia do que estava por vir.

"Lizzie, querida, eu e seu irmão temos uma notícia para lhe dar." Ergueu os olhos do seu prato e viu a ambos sentados juntos do outro lado da mesa. Aceitou a mão que Mary lhe oferecia e retribuiu o sorriso, sem estar certa de que devia sorrir ou não.

"Na verdade, é uma grande notícia que gera várias outras notícias, não tão maravilhosas quanto." Elisabeth nunca tinha visto John tão feliz, tão radiante quanto naquela manhã. Guardaria a imagem dos dois sorrindo, juntos e felizes, para sempre em seu coração, pensou.

"Estou grávida." Mary nunca foi de meias-palavras ou meias-notícias e despejou a grande notícia assim, simples e direta. Elisabeth arregalou os olhos, certa de que deveria ficar exultante, mas ainda estava com medo das outras notícias. Deu as felicitações a eles da forma mais empolgada e sincera que conseguiu, feliz pela felicidade dos dois, se perguntando se ela algum dia teria uma felicidade assim.

"Portanto, essa casa se torna agora pequena demais para a nossa família. Não precisa fazer essa expressão, irmãzinha, não estamos expulsando você." A risada de John fez com que o sentimento de intrusão de Elisabeth crescesse. Se não estavam expulsando-a, o que fariam com ela? "Nós decidimos vender a Mansão Watson e usar o dinheiro para comprar uma casa maior, que caibam nós dois, você e todos os filhotes que eu e Mary venhamos a ter." Mary apertou com mais força a mão de Elisabeth, sorrindo com mais franqueza ainda. "Uma parte da venda da casa será colocada em uma poupança em seu nome, Lizzie, para que você use como seu dote. O dinheiro em si de papai foi esvaziado pela víbora da esposa dele, então eu vou dar um pouco para você. Não proteste. Considere isso como um presente de casamento adiantado."

"Eu nem sei se vou me casar um dia, John. Isso não faz sentido. A Mansão é herança da sua mãe, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso."

"Claro que vai se casar!" Quem protestou foi Mary. "Não, não quero ver você solitária sendo a ama-seca de nossos filhos sem um lar para chamar de seu. Você nunca saberá o que é a verdadeira independência até ser a senhora de sua própria casa, Elisabeth. E devo dizer que a única maneira digna de fazer isso é pelo casamento." Elisabeth olhou para o próprio prato. Não se incomodava em não ser "verdadeiramente independente" se isso não significasse ficar presa a um homem que não amava pelo resto de sua vida.

"Bem, podemos discutir isso depois, certo?" John, sempre conciliador, interrompeu a tempestade que se aproximava. "Além de comunicar os dois grandes acontecimentos, Mary e eu queríamos pedir uma coisa a você, Lizzie. Você seria madrinha do nosso filho?" Dessa vez Elisabeth não precisou saber como reagir, seus sentimentos foram límpidos e sem máculas, então apenas riu de prazer e exclamou "Claro que sim!" com toda a real alegria que sentia. Um sobrinho. Um bebê para segurar, brincar, mimar. Já tinha visto bebês na rua e eles eram as coisinhas mais rosadas, fofas, gordas e deliciosas que Elisabeth podia imaginar. Isso e cãezinhos. "Ótimo! Faremos um jantar ainda hoje para comunicar aos mais íntimos sobre a boa nova. Pensamos em chamar Dr. Doyle e a esposa, se Louise estiver bem de saúde, Dr. Prendergast, meu sócio, e esposa também, Mrs. Cecil Forrester e, por fim, Mr. Holmes. Mais alguma sugestão?"

"Pensei em chamar o adorável Dr. Hector Bigelow, Lizzie, o que acha?" Nem grávida Mary esquecia seus ímpetos de casamenteira! Elisabeth precisava pensar em algo rápido para justificar o seu desejo de não convidarem Hector. Sim, ela não queria que o jovem Dr. Bigelow e sua insistente corte desviassem sua atenção para a felicidade do irmão e da cunhada.

"Acho que não é uma boa ideia, Mary. Essa casa é pequena e, se convidássemos Hector Bigelow sem chamar seu irmão, a esposa dele, suas irmãs, o noivo de Helen e o Dr. Bigelow-pai e esposa, seria extremamente indelicado. Devo lembrar que Dr. Hector Bigelow é apenas meu amigo, não existindo nenhum motivo educado para convidá-lo em particular para um jantar familiar." Estava ficando cada vez melhor em suas desculpas, porque John e Mary concordaram imediatamente com sua argumentação. Embora Mary não tenha ficado de todo satisfeita. Não sabia dizer se era porque Elisabeth tinha declarado que ela e Hector Bigelow eram apenas amigos ou porque Holmes estaria na casa deles para jantar pela primeira vez em dois meses e não haveria ninguém para distrair a atenção de Elisabeth do fato.

Passou o resto do dia em cólicas de ansiedade, andando por Londres na companhia de Pearl sem nenhum objetivo específico. No meio da tarde, trancou-se em seu quarto para escolher que vestido usar. Estava muito quente para usar o vestido verde que ele tinha lhe dado de aniversário e não era uma ocasião tão chique para usar o vestido branco que trajara no sarau dos Bigelow. Optou pelo vestido azul que Olivia tinha lhe feito há um tempo e que usava para ir ao teatro. Ele e um colar simples de pérolas, com os cabelos arrumados delicadamente em cachos bem feitos que começavam a atingir suas costas era o bastante para uma noite tão íntima e importante. Desceu para a sala de jantar faltando três minutos para as sete. Ao vê-la arrumada, Mary sorriu em aprovação e Elisabeth soube que tinha feito a escolha certa de roupas.

"Lizzie, você está cada dia mais linda!" John andou até ela com um de seus sorrisos francos e braços abertos para abraçá-la. Beijou o topo de sua cabeça com afeto antes de continuar a falar. "Há algo de novo na segurança com que você mantém sua postura e com que caminha. Algo de forte. Estou muito orgulhoso dos seus progressos, minha irmã." Elisabeth sorriu de volta e o abraçou com força antes de dar dois passos para trás.

"Não consigo nem expressar quão feliz estou por vocês dois e quão orgulhosa estou por ter sido escolhida para madrinha do bebê mais aguardado de todos os tempos." John e Mary riram, satisfeitos, e seu irmão andou até a esposa para beijá-la no rosto.

"Não poderíamos pensar em nenhuma outra mulher adequada ao cargo, Elisabeth. Você aprenderá com Mary cada detalhe de cuidar de um bebê ao ser madrinha do pequerrucho e tenho certeza de que será a mais dedicada madrinha de todas." Elisabeth não podia fazer nada além de concordar e sentar-se ao piano para praticar um pouco mais de "Um sonho de amor", de Liszt, a música pela qual estava atualmente apaixonada e que já tocava quase perfeitamente.

/

Holmes chegou à residência dos Watson aproximadamente às sete e dez da noite, quando a maioria dos outros convidados já se encontrava lá. Não fazia ideia do porque Watson tinha decidido convidá-lo para jantar, mas seu amigo escrevera no convite que ele estava "terminantemente proibido de recusá-lo". Dr. Doyle já estava lá, sem Louise, que estava fraca demais para sair de casa; assim como Dr. Prendergast e esposa. Faltavam apenas ele e Mrs. Cecil Forrester para que todos os convidados estivessem lá, conforme lhe informou Pearl à entrada. A criadinha crescera bastante no último ano e meio e agora começava a ganhar traços mais adultos, mesclados com seu rosto infantil.

Para piorar a estranha situação social, Elisabeth estava lá, sentada ao piano e decidida a ignorar os presentes. Usava o vestido azul que vira pela primeira vez quando foram assistir a "A Bela Adormecida". Era um belo vestido, com um belo decote, e fazia com que Holmes sentisse raiva de Olivia por ter escolhido um tecido de tom mais claro do que os olhos de Elisabeth, que os tornava mais brilhantes.

Aqueles dois meses longe dela serviram para arruinar seu processo de dessensibilização à presença de Elisabeth. Ela não levantou do piano para cumprimentá-lo, na verdade, não o cumprimentou, mantendo-se focada em sua música e ele não saberia dizer se isso o deixou satisfeito ou incomodado. Não estando interessado na conversa das mulheres ou na conversa dos médicos, deu a desculpa de que precisava fumar e saiu para o jardim dos fundos, de modo que não tivesse que interagir com a única pessoa que estava à parte de todas as conversas.

Terminava o fumo de seu cachimbo e Holmes já se preparava para voltar à sala de jantar quando ouviu passos na grama atrás dele. Não precisava se virar para saber quem era.

"Fico feliz que tenha conseguido comparecer, mesmo com o ritmo tão frenético que tem levado sua vida. Vi os novos manuscritos de John, são fascinantes." Ele manteve-se de costas, sem responder, na esperança de que ela fosse embora. Elisabeth andou mais um pouco em sua direção, fazendo com que o coração dele se retorcesse de ansiedade. O que ela queria? O que poderia querer? Ouviu sua risada amarga e tentou se concentrar no que lhe dissera Olivia, sobre parar de feri-la com sua aproximação dúbia. "Vejo que sua prima estava certa. Você realmente acha que eu sou uma criança idiota e finalmente cansou de mim. Nem dirigir a palavra você dirigiu a mim, Holmes." Ela deu uma pausa, como se esperasse que ele a contradissesse. Holmes apenas reencheu o cachimbo e o acendeu, esperando por algum final dramático que não aconteceu. Elisabeth apenas suspirou e, antes de voltar para dentro, deixou uma acusação no ar. "Não vou mais perturbá-lo então, Holmes. Eu fui realmente idiota de ter acreditado em você no Natal, quando disse que não ia me deixar sozinha. Se você soubesse o que tem acontecido dentro de mim..."

Ele não se virou depois que Elisabeth fechou as portas de vidro. Permaneceu ali, fumando e tentando se convencer de que de fato fazia o melhor para todos. Entrou quando Mary veio chamá-lo para o jantar. Estranhamente, ela não estava na defensiva perto de Holmes como costumava fazer desde que percebera a atração mútua entre ele e Elisabeth. Parecia tranquila, relaxada, como se tivesse certeza de que algo que ela vinha planejando ia acontecer. Será que aquele sargento ruivo tivera sucesso em sua corte desajeitada à Elisabeth?

"Eu convidei aqui nossos amigos mais próximos para fazer um anúncio que deixará todos muito felizes." Watson interrompeu a linha de pensamentos de Holmes – que percebeu imediatamente que vinha observando Elisabeth discretamente desde que entrara na sala de jantar – ao se erguer de sua cadeira depois da refeição. Após concluir a frase que interrompeu todas as conversas, o doutor pegou uma taça de vinho e ergueu-a em forma de brinde na direção de sua esposa, sentada do outro lado da mesa. "Gostaria que todos soubessem que minha amada esposa, Mrs. Mary Watson, me dá a imensa alegria de estar carregando um filho meu." Todos pegaram também suas taças e, muito felizes, brindaram a Mary e ao bebê. Quando a primeira rodada de brindes terminou, John prosseguiu. "Obrigado a todos, amigos. Agora minha irmã, Elisabeth, por favor nos delicie com aquela música de Liszt que você vem praticando há semanas, sim?" Elisabeth assentiu, ficando imediatamente pálida e caminhou até o piano. Todos se levantaram e se acomodaram pela sala para ouvi-la tocar.

Holmes pôde notar que as mãos dela estavam trêmulas enquanto ajeitava as partituras, mas ficaram imediatamente firmes no momento em que tocou a primeira nota. Como ela havia progredido! E o correr de seus braços pelas teclas fazia com que seus cachos também se mexessem, acompanhando o subir e descer dos ombros, parcialmente desnudos pelo corte do vestido. Novamente Watson interrompeu as divagações de Holmes, interrupção essa que ele pôde apenas agradecer, por desviá-lo do magnetismo que Elisabeth exercia sobre ele.

"Holmes, eu tenho um pedido a fazer para você."

"Claro, Watson. Diga." Olhou seu amigo com afeição. Ainda bem que conseguiam trabalhar juntos fora daquela casa, fora da influência daquelas mulheres, senão Holmes provavelmente teria perdido o laço que os unia naquela confusão com Elisabeth.

"Você seria o padrinho do meu filho?" Holmes surpreendeu-se com razão, já que era conhecido por não ter habilidade nenhuma com crianças e por não buscar a companhia delas. Na verdade, só começou a gostar de seus sobrinhos depois que eles fizeram oito anos.

"Watson..."

"Você é o homem em que mais confio no mundo. Meu melhor amigo. Confiei a vida de minha irmã a você quando não tinha mais ninguém a quem recorrer e tenho certeza de que posso confiar a vida de meu filho a você, caso seja necessário. Confio minha vida a você, se for preciso, Holmes. Sei que não gosta muito de crianças, mas ele vai crescer e, até crescer, terá a mãe para mimá-lo..."

"E se for uma menina?" Watson parou por um instante para considerar a possibilidade e sorriu em seguida ao imaginar uma menininha com os amáveis traços de Mary.

"Se for uma menina tenho certeza de que ela irá enfeitiçá-lo e você vai mimá-la mais do que mimou Elisabeth. Não conteste, Holmes, você mimou Elisabeth mais do que um pai viúvo mimaria sua única filha. Mas eu tenho certeza de que é um menino. Sinto aqui dentro." Holmes riu da superstição de Watson e deu-lhe tapas amigáveis no braço.

"Claro que aceito, meu amigo. Você é o melhor de todos." Watson abriu um sorriso imenso com a afirmativa e teve de se conter para não rir alto de alegria.

"Com você e Elisa como padrinhos, essa criança será a mais sortuda do mundo!"

Diante disso, Holmes sentiu uma onda de pânico descendo por seu esôfago até o estômago como uma pedra de gelo imensa engolida por acaso. Olhou para a moça ao piano, que se balançava suavemente no ritmo da música. Olhou para suas costas delgadas e seus braços roliços. Ser padrinho de uma criança que era afilhada também de Elisabeth criava um laço indissolúvel entre eles. Como lidar com isso? Como encaixar isso em seu plano de fugir dela? Se soubesse antes quem seria a madrinha, teria aceitado o convite? Tentou manter o sorriso para não alarmar Watson e pediu licença para servir-se de mais um copo de vinho.

Elisabeth concluiu sua música e levantou do piano, indo confraternizar com as outras pessoas presentes no cômodo. Holmes passou a noite sem falar com ela, o que não demandou esforço algum, já que ela se afastava assim que o via se aproximar de alguém.

/

Elisabeth acordou no meio da noite sentindo o coração pular louco dentro do peito e a respiração entrecortada. Para piorar, suas coxas encontravam-se meladas de uma gosma que ela nunca tinha visto antes.

Sonhara com Holmes. Com seu cheiro que ela ainda lembrava ter sentido na noite de Natal em que se abraçaram, com seus cabelos negros e lisos, com seus olhos inteligentes. Sonhou que estava nua e ele estava nu também, embora nunca tivesse visto um homem nu e em seu sonho a nudez dele não aparecia, e se abraçavam. As mãos dele acariciavam suas costas e o contorno de seus quadris, seu nariz roçava a curva do pescoço e os lábios que ela imaginava serem macios beijavam sua pele, seu rosto, beijavam seus lábios, embora ninguém nunca tivesse acariciado Elisabeth assim. Sabia que homens e mulheres faziam essas coisas nus porque Olivia lhe explicara há pouco tempo, a pedido de uma Elisabeth curiosa, que era no toque da pele desnuda que se produziam os maiores prazeres humanos.

Subiu sua camisola e meteu uma das mãos no meio das pernas, querendo descobrir que gosma era aquela. Ela vinha de seu lugar mais íntimo, que pulsava quase tão frenético quanto o coração e que produziu arrepios de prazer com o toque fugaz dos dedos de Elisabeth. Mary já tinha lhe dito que não devíamos nos entregar a prazeres hedonistas do corpo nu e que apenas os maridos deveriam tocar mulheres direitas naquela região, mas Olivia lhe dissera que era bom ir descobrindo seu corpo até para que o toque de seu marido lhe desse mais prazer. E aquele toque tão íntimo, tão seu, tão secreto, era tão bom, tão descompromissado... Repassou em sua mente os detalhes do seu primeiro sonho erótico de virgem enquanto esfregava, desajeitada, a pele mole e avermelhada de sua vagina.

/

Depois daquele sonho e da primeira vez em que se masturbara – e atingira sem saber o orgasmo –, nada nunca mais foi igual na vida de Elisabeth. Não conseguia olhar para Mary sem se sentir culpada por ter desobedecido a suas ordens ou para Hector sem desejar que ele a beijasse, para saber se iria sentir-se tão excitada quanto em seu sonho.

/

Em uma tarde quente de julho, quando Elisabeth se abrigava do calor na fresca sala de música dos Bigelow e esperava Helen retornar de seu passeio com Harry e as pequenas Bigelow, a jovem foi surpreendida pela intrusão súbita de Hector em seu pequeno treino ao piano.

"Cheguei mais cedo do trabalho em casa e me perguntei quem estava aqui, tocando tão angelicamente esse piano. Helen só toca para plateias, Penelope prefere cantar e Cassandra não tem muito talento musical, preferindo a pintura. O que está fazendo aqui, sozinha?"

Elisabeth corou, percebendo que só estavam os dois e os criados naquela casa. Lembrou de sua ideia fixa de ser beijada e tentou se concentrar, levantando de onde estava sentada e caminhando até a janela mais próxima.

"Sua irmã pediu que eu viesse para cá tomar chá com ela e, como minha casa está uma bagunça graças à mudança, eu vim mais cedo. O meu piano não tem cauda e o de vocês nunca é usado, então..." Hector riu, interrompendo suas desculpas balbuciadas, e caminhou até ela, parando à sua esquerda na janela e olhando também para a paisagem lá fora. Era um dia bonito de sol, pena que quente demais para a compleição delicada de Elisabeth.

"Não precisa ficar se explicando, Elisa." Virou-se para olhá-la e Elisabeth percebeu que o sol batia em seus olhos, deixando-os cheios de tons de verde. Ele era tão bonito... E estava tão perto dela, tão sedutor... Elisabeth deixou que a mão esquerda se apoiasse no parapeito da janela, perto do corpo de Hector. Seu sinal foi compreendido por ele, que pousou a mão direita em cima da dela e levou-a ao seu peito, que batia descompassado.

"Vê? Quando a conheci, nunca poderia supor que ficaria assim por você, Elisa. Elisa... Elisa... Adoro o seu nome, adoro o seu rosto. Eu adoro você, Elisabeth. Ouso dizer... Ouso dizer que amo você." Ela sentiu seu coração bater descompassado diante de tal declaração. Amor? Ele a amava? Isso a deixava tão lisonjeada! Tão feliz! Será que poderia amá-lo também? Baixou o olhar para pensar nisso sem seus olhos verdes cobrando respostas dela.

"Você é uma das melhores coisas que aconteceu na minha vida, Hector. Obrigada por ser paciente, eu sei que um dia vou amá-lo de volta." Não teve chance de erguer o olhar para ver a reação de Hector. Como sempre, ele preferiu demonstrá-la ao invés de divagar a respeito. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Elisabeth beijou um rapaz. Hector permitiu apenas que seus lábios ficassem juntos por alguns segundos, talvez um minuto, sem mover nenhum músculo de seu corpo. Com isso, Elisabeth se pegou pensando no que aconteceria depois, em como estaria Mary em casa e como seria péssimo se alguém chegasse e os visse daquele jeito. Pensou em várias coisas e sentia-se um pouco agitada com a descoberta de algo novo, com a descoberta de como era curioso ter lábios rijos prensados contra o seu de forma delicada, mas não se sentiu excitada como com seu sonho. Talvez precisasse de mais do que isso para atingir a excitação, porém sua mão continuava prensada contra o peito de Hector e ela podia sentir seu coração descompassado e, ao se separarem, pôde ver todo o brilho de felicidade irradiando dele. Para ele, não foi necessário mais nada para ficar animado e feliz com o toque. Será que o problema era com Elisabeth?

"Case-se comigo." Ele sussurrou. Dessa vez, Elisabeth ficou apavorada. Sabia que o dia do fatídico pedido viria mais cedo ou mais tarde, mas não podia ser mais tarde? Não queria rejeitá-lo, só queria querer aceitá-lo.

"Hector, eu..." Olhou para o chão, queria fugir daquela situação, queria nunca tê-lo beijado para que ele não ficasse achando coisas. Adorava aquele homem na sua frente, mas não ficava excitada em imaginá-lo nu como Olivia disse que acontecia quando amamos as pessoas como cônjuges têm de se amar.

"Não, tudo bem. Não precisa responder agora. Não definitivamente." O moreno apertou sua mão com mais força, como se tivesse percebido que ela queria fugir. "Ao menos me diga que considerará essa possibilidade. Que ela não lhe causa repugnância, Elisabeth. Diga que será minha namorada secreta e que me permitirá acariciar seus cabelos quando ninguém estiver olhando. Eu nunca vou atentar contra sua honra ou fazer nada que a impossibilite de casar com outro homem, se você assim o desejar no fim das contas, mas não fuja de mim. Não depois que meus lábios conheceram os seus. Eu te amo, Elisabeth." Ela piscou algumas vezes, aturdida. A possibilidade que ele lhe oferecia não era ruim, na verdade. E o seu afeto por ele podia ir crescendo enquanto namoravam escondido. De repente, ela passava a desejá-lo no meio de um dos seus beijos...

"Sim. Eu vou me esforçar para amar você. Eu serei sua namorada secreta, se você cumprir tudo o que prometeu."

"Eu cumprirei. E, no futuro, você será a noiva mais feliz do mundo, minha querida." Elisabeth só queria poder acreditar nas palavras dele.


	24. Naufrágio

Ventava muito na gelada manhã do começo de novembro em que Mary acordou sentindo os primeiros espasmos do trabalho de parto. A casa toda se colocou ansiosa, aguardando o momento em que o herdeiro dos Watson chegaria. Elisabeth passou o dia ao lado da cunhada, as duas falando animadamente sobre o momento em que segurariam o pequeno Lionel nos braços. Todos tinham tanta certeza sobre o sexo do bebê que nem discutiram nomes de menina.

Elisabeth convivera nos últimos meses com as amigas de Mary e de Helen que tinham filhos, tentando aprender ao máximo sobre como cuidar de bebês, como segurá-los, trocar suas fraldas, diferenciar seus choros... E os adorava! Quanto mais tempo passava com criancinhas ao seu redor, mais tempo queria tê-las em seu colo. Queria um bebê que fosse seu. Viu a barriga de Mary crescer com cobiça, pensando que não podia ser tão ruim assim ser casada se isso significasse ter filhos.

Além de gostar de crianças pequenas, o que Mary chamava de "instinto materno", Elisabeth apreciava cada vez mais a ideia de ser mãe como algo emancipador, algo que lhe conferiria o respeitável status de adulta, de alguém capaz de cuidar de algo tão precioso como uma criança. As regras sociais se encarregaram de matar o embrião do desejo de ser artista e o que sobrava de sonho e projeção era ensinar crianças suas a tocarem piano ou bordarem um lenço. Em muitos aspectos, Elisabeth não passava de uma mulher comum de seu tempo.

Junto com as descobertas de Elisabeth sobre a maternidade, Hector ia lhe mostrando pouco a pouco as práticas do desejo. Nos momentos em que ficavam sozinhos em algum corredor da casa dos Bigelow, que virara a segunda casa de Elisabeth, ele a empurrava contra uma parede e seus lábios ávidos cobriam os dela, sua língua acariciava o interior molhado da pequena boca enquanto as mãos corriam por suas costas, puxavam o quadril dela para junto do seu. Elisabeth correspondia o melhor possível para alguém que achava tudo aquilo divertido, mas bem menos excitante do que as solitárias explorações noturnas guiadas por fantasias que, graças às "aulas práticas" ministradas por Hector, tornavam-se cada vez mais detalhadas.

E, a cada semana, os pedidos dele se tornavam mais esparsos, mas menos pacientes.

"Já estamos nesses jogos há mais ou menos seis meses e você ainda não sabe se quer ser minha esposa ou não." Cobrou ele no meio da multidão barulhenta que se reunira para o aniversário de Cassandra, uma semana antes de Mary entrar em trabalho de parto. "O amor pode vir com o casamento, Elisa, mas eu não aguento mais ter de me controlar quando te toco para manter minha promessa de deixá-la casta para_ outro homem_. Tem ideia de como isso me tortura?" Elisabeth já se tinha acostumado com a ideia de casar-se com Hector, mas pensava nisso para um futuro distante. Assumir um noivado - pior: um noivado público - significava comprometer sua honra a fazer os votos inquebráveis do matrimônio. E para isso ela ainda não estava pronta.

"Tornaremos público depois do batizado do meu sobrinho, para que Mrs. Watson possa participar da organização do enxoval e dos preparativos da cerimônia." Olhou nos olhos dele, tentando aparentar uma coragem que não sentia. "Eu vou me casar com você, Hector. Só quero poder ficar ao lado do meu irmão e da minha cunhada no nascimento do meu sobrinho, sem nenhuma atenção em cima de mim." Apesar de não estar plenamente satisfeito com a perspectiva de aguardar, Hector tornou-se imediatamente feliz com a promessa de Elisabeth de noivarem antes da primavera.

Era essa promessa que se infiltrava nos sonhos dela, que interrompia sua concentração ao piano e que pairava sobre ela a todo o momento, como uma sentença de morte. Mesmo enquanto fazia companhia a Mary entre o despertar e o momento de fato do parto, encontrava-se dividida entre a felicidade da chegada do sobrinho e a proximidade do batizado. Seus pensamentos egocêntricos só foram interrompidos quando o intervalo entre as contrações tornou-se ínfimo, no fim daquela tarde, e John decretou que era chegada a hora de realizar o parto.

Toda a criadagem – contrataram mais três pessoas, porque apenas Dolores e Pearl não dariam conta da nova casa e da nova formação familiar – pôs-se em polvorosa, arrumando o quarto, fervendo água e levando panos e bacias ao quarto do casal. Elisabeth se postou à cabeceira da cama, ao lado de Mary, segurando sua mão e sorrindo confiante para a cunhada.

A criança não saía e, quando se aproximava a meia-noite, John começou a dar sinais de preocupação. A barriga de Mary era gigantesca em comparação com seu corpo miúdo e aparentemente só Elisabeth não tinha pensado que isso pudesse ser um problema. Quando foi à cozinha buscar água para dar de beber aos esposos, ouviu conversas dos criados que fizeram seu peito se apertar em temor. Mas Dolly estava lá e, ao lhe passar a moringa cheia de água fresca, sorriu e disse que tudo daria certo. Pearl estava no quarto, dormindo, mas antes de dormir rezara a Deus pedindo que cuidasse da patroa e do patrãozinho.

Subiu as escadas pensando em Deus, em tudo o que Deus já tirara dela. Não tiraria Mary também. Como era mesmo aquele Salmo que Mary lhe ensinara? "Ainda que eu ande pelo vale da sombra da morte, não temerei mal algum, porque tu estás comigo; a tua vara e o teu cajado me consolam". Sim. Deus proveria. Deus cuidaria de Mary e traria muitas alegrias à casa dos Watson. Traria muitas alegrias a eles todos depois de tantas provações. Murmurando essas palavras que havia aprendido terem poder, abriu a porta do quarto onde estavam Mary e John.

Mary estava pálida de cansaço sob a barriga enorme que estremecia com as contrações. John sequer olhou para a água que lhe era oferecida, absorto no que parecia ser uma decisão difícil. Elisabeth andou até Mary e voltou a apertar sua mão, surpresa em encontrá-la fresca, quase fria. Olhando ao redor, com os olhos embotados de lágrimas, o médico pareceu não achar o que procurava.

"É grande demais. Terei que fazer um corte, Mary." A esposa o olhou apavorada, percebendo algo que escapava à compreensão de Elisabeth, mas assentiu, resignada com o devir. Ela virou-se para a cunhada e lançou um sorriso febril que não serviu para acalmar a confusão que agitava a alma de Elisabeth ou prepará-la para o que viria depois. Deu seu último grito, esmagando a mão que a acalantava com a força que lhe restava, e a criança saiu em um jorro de sangue, roxa, deformada. A placenta descolada gerou uma hemorragia que não podia ser contida e o aperto de Mary foi ficando cada vez mais fraco até o brilho de seus olhos desaparecer de vez.

Os dois Watson restantes ficaram imóveis por momentos a fio, contemplando os destroços das esperanças e da felicidade destruídas de uma só vez. Elisabeth tinha as mãos trêmulas quando enxugou o suor da testa da cunhada, acariciou seus cabelos desgrenhados e fechou seus olhos, embora não ousasse derramar nenhuma lágrima. John limitava-se a contemplar a criança enorme e ensanguentada que jazia em seus braços e que tinha custado a vida da mãe apenas para trazer ao mundo seu corpo natimorto. Ironia maior? Era o menino que tanto esperavam.

Findo o primeiro rito funerário de sua vida, Elisabeth saiu aos tropeços, sem conseguir chorar ou assimilar o que acontecera, do quarto fedido a suor e que pouco a pouco se assemelhava mais a uma câmara mortuária. Apoiou-se no topo da escada e contemplou um pequeno retrato de paisagem que fora pintado por Mary antes de gritar que os criados subissem para ajudá-los.

/

Ao ouvir o grito de Elisabeth vindo do andar superior, Dolores soube que havia algo de muito errado. Dentro dela havia a suspeita de que o pior houvesse acontecido, mas mesmo assim não estava preparada para a cena que encontrou. Primeiro, para receber os criados que subiam a escada, estava Elisabeth totalmente transtornada, apoiada na parede para conseguir manter-se de pé. Dolly podia ver em seus olhos que ela lutava para manter-se acordada e sã. Depois veio o diálogo mais dolorido da vida de Dolores. Mais dolorido do que quando avisaram que seu pai tinha sido morto pela polícia, mais dolorido do que quando o pai de Pearl se levantou da cama vestindo as calças e disse que ela era péssima de cama, antes de sumir para nunca mais voltar.

"Mortos. O que eu faço, Dolly? O que se faz nessas horas? John não se mexe, ele não pode me ajudar. Quem eu chamo?" Mesmo as frases de Elisabeth não fazendo nenhum sentido aparente, a cozinheira conseguiu entender que sua patroa, sua amiga, aquela que havia dado um emprego e um teto para ela e sua filha, que contava cinco anos na época, aquela que preparara Pearl para poder ser governanta de seus filhos e ganhar mais do que Dolores ganhava como cozinheira, estava morta. E, aparentemente, o herdeiro dos Watson também. Agora seriam apenas o doutor, que devia estar em um choque maior do que Elisabeth, e a irmã dele, a pobre desequilibrada Miss Watson.

Dolly fez o que qualquer boa criada faria. Assumiu o controle da situação quando seus patrões não podiam. Mandou o único criado homem da casa, uma espécie de mordomo, chamar a funerária e Mr. Holmes e mandou as duas meninas responsáveis por ajudá-la na faxina irem buscar panos, água, um esfregão e lençóis limpos. Achou que Elisabeth precisaria de mais atenção, mas ela mesma se recompôs e foi andando de volta ao quarto à frente de Dolores. Viu que a patroa parou para respirar por um breve momento antes de abrir a porta e entrar sem olhar para cama. Pegou a manta que estava na cômoda esperando para envolver o bebê e que seria sua mortalha e caminhou em linha reta até o irmão, que ainda estava sentado na cadeira aos pés da cama com o filho morto nos braços, retirando o cadáver de seu colo e enrolando-o na manta. Dolly tentava não chorar com a cena, tentava não chorar ao ver que o sangue que sujava tudo era daquela a quem devia tanto. Olhou para a figura pálida e trêmula de Elisabeth, que tentava assumir o posto vago de dona da casa e o controle da situação.

"John. John, você precisa reagir. Ao menos saia desse quarto e vá tomar um banho, jogar essas roupas fora. John, olhe para mim. Acabou. Saia do quarto." O médico só reagiu quando Elisabeth adotou um tom imperativo em sua voz, levantando e saindo do quarto com a energia de um morto-vivo. A patroa parou por um instante, limpando as mãos no lençol de cama já imundo, e andou até o armário de Mary. "Dolly." Chamou, forçando a criada a voltar a realidade. "Me ajude a escolher algo para vesti-la para o caixão." Dolores se arrastou até o armário, não queria fazer essa tarefa. Não queria que a tarefa fosse feita. Falar a palavra caixão era concretizar a tragédia instalada naquele quarto rançoso de suor. Mas obedeceu. Dolores sempre obedecia aos Watson.

/

Holmes chegou à nova casa dos Watson, cujas luzes estavam quase todas acesas, temendo o estado de caos em que a casa estaria. Agora que o mastro dos Watson estava morto, quem cuidaria de Elisabeth e John? Quem coordenaria a criadagem? Foi surpreendido no vestíbulo por ter o criado à sua espera, explicando-lhe que os homens da funerária ainda não haviam chegado. No corredor, um agradável cheiro de sopa de cebola dominava o ambiente, apesar de serem três horas da manhã. Holmes estava intrigado. Quem era a pessoa que dera aquelas ordens? Quem mantinha a casa funcionando?

Encontrou Watson na biblioteca, jogado no divã, adormecido. Na mesinha ao lado do divã estava um vidro de calmantes ainda com pouco mais da metade dos comprimidos. Deu ordens a uma criada que encontrou descendo as escadas com uma trouxa de roupas ensanguentadas para que levasse uma manta de lã para Dr. Watson e não se esquecesse de alimentar o fogo da lareira da biblioteca. Aproveitou e perguntou à mocinha se Elisabeth tinha precisado de calmantes para dormir também e se encontraria Mrs. Johnson (ele se recusava a chamar Dolores pelo prenome) no segundo andar.

"Mrs. Johnson está cuidando da sopa, Mr. Holmes, na cozinha. Quem está organizando a limpeza do quarto é Miss Watson, senhor." A garota fez uma pequena mesura e saiu, levando seu fardo de existência quase criminosa. A ideia de Mary não estar mais perto de Watson era quase criminosa.

Holmes subiu as escadas com curiosidade dobrada. Elisabeth estava organizando as coisas? Em que estado de nervos ela estava? A criada parecia abalada, mas segura do que dizia e do que fazia, não parecia que havia uma patroa gritando e se descabelando com elas. E não havia. Elisabeth terminara de vestir Mary e o rebento quando Holmes entrou no quarto e, apesar de muito pálida e com olheiras escuras embaixo dos olhos, parecia completamente dona de si. O quarto estava quase às escuras, exceto por algumas velas perfumadas, e totalmente frio, já que apagaram a lareira para que os corpos demorassem o máximo o possível para feder. Com o cheiro de calêndula dominando o ambiente, Holmes nem imaginava que, há menos de uma hora, aquilo era um caos fedido a suor.

"Natalie, acho que terminamos aqui no quarto. Ajude-me a cobrir os corpos com esse lençol até os homens da funerária chegarem, sim?" Ela só percebeu a presença dele no cômodo quando Holmes se voluntariou a ajudá-la em mais um rito funerário que Elisabeth tinha que cumprir, adiantando-se à criada. Terminado o trabalho, Holmes virou-se para a criada, que continuava parada no cômodo sem saber o que fazer.

"Natalie, vá ver se Mrs. Johnson precisa da sua ajuda. Miss Watson precisa descansar. Chame-nos quando a mesa estiver posta." Natalie fez uma mesura com a cabeça e saiu. Elisabeth continuava parada ao lado da cama, no lugar onde antes segurava a mão de Mary, e Holmes percebeu que ela olhava os vultos dos cadáveres enquanto apertava um objeto não identificado em sua mão esquerda.

Ele andou até o seu lado e colocou uma das mãos em seu ombro como ela mesma fizera antes com John.

"Vamos sair daqui, Elisabeth. Você precisa trocar de roupa, descansar." Ela o encarou e, naquela penumbra, sua pele parecia ainda mais suave e seus olhos mais brilhantes. Holmes se sentia um sádico por pensar que o sofrimento trazia nuances belas à Elisabeth. Após um longo momento olhando-o, Elisabeth apenas se deixou conduzir para fora do quarto sem dizer nada.

Elisabeth desabou quando Holmes tentou convencê-la a soltar o que quer que estivesse em sua mão. Ganindo baixinho, abriu-a e Holmes pôde ver que ela segurava o crucifixo de Mary. Engoliu o bolo que se formava em sua garganta e, pela terceira vez em sua vida, abraçou Elisabeth. Pela primeira vez, de forma espontânea e afetuosa. Ela não era uma criança, era uma sobrevivente.


	25. Enlutamento

Elisabeth cochilou por vinte minutos até que Natalie foi ao seu quarto chamá-la para comer a sopa. A mesa estava posta e Holmes aguardava-a com seu habitual cavalheirismo mesclado a uma paciente compaixão com a qual Elisabeth não estava habituada. Ela se sentia tão confusa e frágil, tudo parecia tão irreal que o ato de comer era um ultraje. Queria morfina, precisava da inconsciência da morfina. Bebeu o vinho, tentando aplacar a sede que lhe queimava a garganta e tentou comer, consciente de que Holmes a observava, sentado à sua frente na mesa.

"Assim que a manhã chegar, precisará fazer um anúncio no jornal e talvez mandar uma nota aos amigos mais próximos como Mrs. Forrester." Ela assentiu, repetindo mentalmente que precisava ser forte por ela e pelo irmão. "Talvez... talvez você se sinta mais confortável se chamar os Bigelow aqui, não? Especialmente Miss Bigelow e..."

"Não. Não quero nenhum estranho nessa casa. Sua ajuda é tudo o que nós precisamos, Holmes. Ninguém mais." Ele ficou confuso quando Elisabeth chamou os Bigelow de estranhos, incluindo Helen, de quem ela não desgrudava mais, mas não contestou. Não contestou porque saber que Elisabeth e John precisavam dele e queriam ele por perto em um momento de dor como aquele era tudo o que precisava.

/

O piano permaneceu silencioso como o resto da casa nos três dias subsequentes. Elisabeth corria de um lado ao outro, arrumando a casa, fazendo com que John comesse, preparando o velório e o enterro. O velório foi simples e pequeno; mal tinham trinta pessoas na capela no último dia e esse número caiu a quase quinze no cemitério quando baixavam os caixões à sepultura.

Sherlock surpreendia-se com o fato de que, após o choro convulsivo no dia da tragédia (que provocara o abraço cujo calor parecia não deixar seu corpo), ela não derramara mais nenhuma lágrima na frente dos outros. É claro que as olheiras escuras e fundas em seu rosto pálido não enganavam ninguém, mas ele não podia deixar de admirar a firmeza com que ela suportava toda a dor e a forma decidida com que abraçava John, que tinha os olhos injetados e o corpo trêmulo, parecendo desvairado com a viuvez.

"Eu só tenho vocês dois." Dissera ele com uma voz rouca na primeira manhã sem Mary, após emergir do sono de calmantes a que se tinha submetido.

Os olhares de piedade lançados por sua irmã e seu melhor amigo irritaram John. Ele não queria ser aquele que sofria mais, o digno de pena. Mas era.

Acordava no meio da noite em seu novo quarto, sentindo falta de outro peso na cama, de outro calor. Acordava no meio da noite achando que ela tivera um pesadelo, que ela andava pela casa, que ela estava grávida e tinha contrações. O parto! O parto vinha assombrá-lo a cada vez que cochilava. Não pudera ajudá-la, não pudera salvar a mulher que amava. Racionalmente, ele sabia que o corte que fizera em seu períneo não fora o responsável por sua morte, apenas fizera sair de seu corpo o verdadeiro assassino. Aquela criança monstruosa, deformada, horrenda, roubara a cor do rosto de sua mãe ao provocar o descolamento de placenta. Roubara a alegria dos Watson. O doutor se odiava por ter engravidado Mary, pois era ele também responsável pela existência daquele natimorto odiento.

/

Após os ritos de morte, o silêncio que dominou a casa dos Watson tornou-se pesado e, aparentemente, nada pior poderia acontecer. Acharam isso até Elisabeth cair doente com uma febre altíssima que a fez se debater durante a noite.

"É o luto. Sua estrutura já é delicada por conta da infância que teve e ela se forçou demais nos últimos dias." Decretou o Dr. Prendergast após examiná-la na manhã seguinte à primeira noite de febre; John não queria nunca mais tratar como médico de alguém da sua família, então chamou seu sócio para cuidar da irmã. "Ela precisa de repouso, atenção e muita água. Se a febre subir muito, dê-lhe um banho sem molhar seu cabelo – nunca a deixe molhada nesse frio – e esse xarope." Prendergast colocou o vidro na mesa de cabeceira de Elisabeth e fechou sua maleta. "Se precisar de ajuda, me chame. Peça ajuda a alguém, amigo, você não vai conseguir sozinho." John agradeceu e apertou sua mão, se desculpando por não poder acompanhá-lo até a porta para não abandonar o lado do leito de Elisabeth.

Precisava de alguém que o ajudasse a velar por ela. Alguém mais real do que o fantasma de Mary que lhe impregnava os sentidos, ao menos.

/

Ficou sentado ao lado de sua cama, observando-a se debater no sono do mesmo jeito que há um ano e meio. Mas como ela mudara nesse meio tempo! Os cabelos, com os tais cachos furiosos que harmonizavam graciosamente em seu rosto, espalhavam-se agora pelos travesseiros e se enroscavam em seu pescoço torneado. Às vezes, ela arregalava os olhos assombrosamente azuis e se erguia parcialmente na cama, respirando desesperada, como se estivesse se afogando. Nesses momentos, ele tirava seus cabelos do rosto, secava o suor que lhe encharcava a fronte e sussurrava que tinha sido apenas um pesadelo, que ele estava ali. Sempre estaria ali.

Em seus sonhos, Elisabeth não sabia daqueles dois homens que, por motivos não muito diferentes, se revezavam em velar seu sono. Sabia apenas da febre que lhe doía em todo o corpo e dos horrores que desfilavam em seu quarto. Fantasmas pálidos de lembranças torturantes enterravam o medo em sua carne sem nenhuma ordem cronológica.

Por vezes achava que estava sozinha e delirante em seu velho quarto imundo, arranhando-se e choramingando. Em outras, eram os gritos de uma mãe apavorada – cuja voz Elisabeth nem sabia que lembrava – e suas mãos brancas e cheirosas que não conseguiam segurá-la enquanto alguém a arrancava de seus braços e Elisabeth sentia-se pouco mais do que um bebê infeliz. Recorrentes vezes lembrava-se da cabeça aberta do pai no tapete bonito da sala, encharcado de sangue. Sangue. Sangue. Sangue de Mary. Sangue de Mary encharcando os lençóis em que Elisabeth estava deitada.

Acordava, abria os olhos tentando sair do pesadelo e sequer tinha voz para gritar. E então um par de mãos de dedos compridos agarrava seus ombros, tentando puxá-la para a segurança de seu abraço. Abraço que outro homem, loiro e largo, lhe dava enquanto beijava suas frontes. Ambos sussurravam coisas que ela não conseguia entender, mas que a acalmavam e faziam-na voltar a dormir.

Só para ser assolada pela lembrança de Jaroslav espancando-a, de Mary morrendo, de sua mãe implorando para que não a machucassem. E as quatro mãos acalmando-a, acariciando sua carne febril.

"Você está segura agora, ninguém mais pode machucá-la."

"Eu estou aqui. Você não está sozinha."

"Não me abandone, Lizzie, se recupere, por favor."

/

Foram dois dias exaustivos em que John quase não dormia para ficar ao lado da irmã. Sua Lizzie forçara demais o corpo deteriorado pelos maus-tratos e o cansaço a consumia em forma de febre. Ela se cansara para poupá-lo e agora ele deveria cuidar de Elisabeth.

Agora eram só ele e Elisabeth. Certo, ele, Elisabeth e Holmes, que ficara em sua casa trabalhando com Elisabeth até o enterro de Mary e voltara assim que Watson pediu ajuda para cuidar de sua febre. Ele nunca poderia retribuir toda a amizade abdicada que Holmes dedicava à sua família, era o que pensava em seu estado normal. Durante a depressão, achava que o amigo não fazia mais do que a obrigação. Watson precisava dele e um bom amigo ajudava como possível. Holmes vivia em uma caixa de fósforos e não precisava trabalhar para ter dinheiro, fazia-o pelo amor aos mistérios. Passar uns dias na casa dos Watson quando eles precisavam tanto era o mínimo que podia fazer.

Em seus momentos de descanso (quando Holmes velava Elisabeth), Watson perambulava pela casa ou tentava dormir um pouco, insatisfeito com sua ausência de desejo de fazer qualquer coisa.

Era ele quem estava ao lado de Elisabeth quando seu sono aquietou na tarde do segundo dia e ela dormiu profundamente, com o peito subindo e descendo suavemente com a respiração. Avisou a Holmes que ela estava boa, querendo intimamente que o amigo não fosse embora; sem ele, a casa viraria um mausoléu.

"Volto amanhã." Prometeu Holmes, pegando sua cartola e deixando a casa. John ficou parado no vestíbulo por uns instantes, sem saber o que fazia. Andou até a sala de música e adormeceu no sofá, imaginando que Elisabeth tocava piano.

Acordou assustado no meio da noite, jurando que ouvia Mary acalentar uma criança.


	26. Despedida e convite

Alguns anos se passaram desde que eu criei essa fanfiction e muitas coisas mudaram dentro de mim. Ela foi por caminhos que eu desgostei e decidi reeditá-la. Publicarei aqui no sob o nome de "...would I were steadfast as thou art..." a nova versão.

Quem quiser acompanhá-la será muito bem-vindx. Sinto muito por quem esperava um desfecho ainda com essas matizes.

Beijos,

Nii


End file.
